Paradoxe
by Kalisca
Summary: [FINIE] D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été une personne dérisoire et rejetée. Alors, qu'est ce que je fais dans le désert de Final Fantasy?
1. Mais qu'est ce que je fais là?

Allo! Ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents, s'il-vous-plait! Ça fait un bon bout de temps que cette fic me trottait dans la tête et j'ai ENFIN décider de l'écrire. XD

**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix.**

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1**

**Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?**

Un cri strident m'emplie soudainement les oreilles. Il a vraiment fallut que je mette ma sonnerie à 6h47 du matin? Ah! Vraiment, j'adore l'école.. Je lâche un grognement et lentement, très lentement, je sors un bras de mes couvertures avant de l'abattre sur mon réveil-matin. Je me retourne et me rendors.

Neuf minutes plus tard, mon _merveilleux_ réveil-matin résonne de sa si _merveilleuse_ sonnerie. Putain, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai pas encore envoyé sur le mur, celui-là? Ah, c'est vrai, parce qu'il a un fil. Bon, il faut que je le ferme. Allez, un effort, sale lâche. J'ouvre finalement mes yeux et me lève tout en fermant mon réveil.

**XxxX**

Dites-moi, qui nous déteste à ce point pour nous obliger à commencer une journée avec des maths? Et en plus, c'est jeudi, jour que je déteste.

-Michel Dubé, demande Jérôme, notre professeur.

-Présent! S'exclame le-dit Michel tout en levant la main.

-Marianna.

-Yep, marmonnais-je

Je me suis à moitié endormie, pas encore tout à fait réveiller.

Mon amie, à côté de moi, rit silencieusement.

Mollement, je tente de lui faire mal en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule mais ça ne fait que redoubler son rire. Frustrée, je lui lance un regard noir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas encore repris le train de l'école. Après tout, nous sommes encore en septembre.

Le reste du cours se passe sans encombre pour moi, même si c'est le cours le plus difficile du secondaire pour moi, n'étant pas une génie dans la matière. J'ai choisi cette année les maths 536, c'est-à-dire les plus fortes, mais je tiens à garder toutes les portes ouvertes devant moi pour mon futur.

**XxxX**

Midi. L'heure la plus divertissante de l'école. Assises dans la cafétéria, Anika et moi sommes en train de manger notre dessert tout en bavardant.

-Ahh! Soupire Anika. Mon amie Virginie s'en va samedi et j'ai toujours pas fini la lettre que je vais lui remettre. (Hey, deux rimes XD). J'ai commencé mais c'est morbide. C'est comme si elle était morte…

-Mais peut-être que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu vas faire pendant qu'elle sera pas là. Ou bien dire à ses amis de lui écrire une note et de l'ajouter dans ta propre lettre. Je suis pas vraiment bonne dans ce domaine là. Mais je pense que tu devrais écrire tes vrais sentiments dans cette lettre parce que vous vous reverrez pas avant 9 mois.

-Mouis, t'as raison. Merci!

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire. Je me demande comment elle fait pour rester avec moi, moi qui ne suis pas d'une grande aide et rejet. Mais je suppose que je l'aide même si je m'en rend pas compte… Enfin, c'est juste des suppositions.

**XxxX**

Il est 17h39. Installée sur ma chaise, ou plutôt à moitié avachie sur la table, je suis en train de manger et nous parlons d'un sujet particulièrement débile :

-Il pue le fromage! S'exclame mon frère, Dimitri. C'est quoi la date de péremption?

-31 octobre.. Commence ma mère.

-De l'an 256, je finis.

Tout le monde rit. Est-ce que j'ai dit qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous très fatigués?

Changeant de sujet, je lance :

-Regarde, Dimitri. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton cerveau à terre.

Au creux de ma main se trouve un pruneau tout ridé et ressemblant étrangement à un minuscule cerveau que j'ai trouvé cette après-midi en me promenant. Pour toute réponse, Dimitri me regarde, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré, et me donne un coup sur l'épaule. Grimaçant et me massant l'épaule, je me lève, lui donne gentiment une claque derrière la tête et commence à débarrasser la table.

-Marianna, viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi, me prie soudainement ma mère derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je la vois qui sourit étrangement. Assez inquiétant parce que ma mère ne sourit jamais pour rien.

Je la suis et, arrivées dans son bureau, elle se retourne et me tend une grosse boîte. Curieuse, je l'ouvre et y découvre une magnifique paire de bottes. Ravie, je remercie ma mère et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je vais les essayer et me met devant le miroir. Ce sont de grandes bottes en cuir souple qui montent jusqu'au-dessous du genou et ils allongent merveilleusement mes jambes. J'ai hâte que l'automne commence!

**XxxX**

Après avoir lavé la vaisselle avec mon frère, je vais faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre tout en regardant Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children une énième fois. Je sors mes trucs de mon sac à dos en encourageant à haute voix Cloud qui se bat contre Loz et Yazoo dans le désert tandis que Kadaj, gros fainéant, parle au téléphone. Franchement, il aurait pu remettre son appel à plus tard, c'est juste une excuse bidon. Ça aurait été drôle s'il aurait malheureusement tombé de la falaise. Je pars à rire seule en songeant à ça.

Bon, mon premier devoir, celui de français, consiste à écrire un poème avec comme sujet le feu. Environ 15 minutes plus tard, j'arrête et je recule une bonne douzaine de fois le bout où Cloud monte les escaliers pour rendre visite à Rufus.

Je dois avouer que j'ai des goûts assez bizarres merci mais les goûts ne se discutent pas. J'adore entendre Cloud marcher parce que ça fait un bruit de chaînes. À part ça, je finis par finir ce foutu poème. Cela donne comme suit :

Ah! Le feu

Ce brasier ardent

Qu'il est fougueux!

Dans un embrasement

Tel un volcan

Le feu, exultant,

Crépite et s'étend

Tuant tous les passants

Mais quand la rivière coule

Tout déboule

Le feu détruit tout sur son passage

Ne voyant pas, dans sa hâte, l'eau marcher sur son carnage

Quand les Ancêtres l'ont créé

Ils n'avaient pas d'oracles

Pour savoir que ce qu'ils avaient réalisés

Était si étrangement un désastre et un miracle

(NdA : Désolé pour la médiocrité de ce poème, j'avais... 14 ans quand je l'ai écrit )

C'est sûr que c'est pas une merveille mais je crois que ça ira pour la Poule. La Poule est le gentil surnom que j'ai donné à ma professeure de français parce qu'elle ressemble à une comme deux gouttes d'eau, voix incluse. Enfin, je fais mon deuxième et dernier devoir, soit un devoir de maths et il est déjà 21h45. Comme je suis à moitié morte, je décide d'aller me coucher.

**XxxX**

Blanc. Tout est blanc autour de moi. Après avoir entrouvert mes yeux, je les referme vivement. J'attends qu'ils se soient habitués à la lumière avant de les rouvrir. Quand j'y parviens, je vois autre chose venir vers moi. Au début, ce n'est qu'une sorte de bout rose qui se rapproche mais, peu à peu, je la reconnais. C'est…

-Aérith?

Mais qu'est-ce que…?

-Bonjour Marianna. Oui, je suis bel et bien Aérith. Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici. C'est assez difficile à expliquer…

-Commencez par le commencement.

Elle émet un léger rire cristallin.

-Ne me vouvoie pas, je t'en prie.

Aérith arrête de parler et me regarde pendant un moment. À mon tour, je l'observe. Elle est aussi belle que dans le film avec ses longs cheveux bruns. Le seul défaut que je pourrais lui faire, c'est qu'elle porte du rose, couleur que je déteste, mais ça lui va à ravir. Elle finit, tout comme moi, son examen et semble satisfaite, car elle esquive un sourire.

-Nous avons besoin de ton aide.

-Pour quoi faire?

-Tu dois venir en aide à une personne en besoin.

-Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi moi? Je veux dire… vous auriez pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre parce que j'ai moi-même du mal à me venir en aide. Je suis sûrement la moins compétente sur votre liste.

-Au contraire, sourit tristement Aérith, tu dois être la meilleure pour comprendre cette personne. C'est pourquoi nous t'avons choisi.

-Et qui est cette personne?

-Tu la découvriras en temps et en lieu.

-Et comment je fais, moi? Ça va être marquer dans son front : « Personne en aide, aidez-moi »?

Je commence à être vraiment frustrée.

-Je comprend ta frustration mais, crois-moi, tu seras tout en temps voulu.

-D'accord, soupirais-je, mais veux-tu au moins me dire où elle se trouve?

Aérith me sourie joyeusement. Elle a dû remarquer que je me contenterais de ses réponses vagues.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de la chercher, elle va te trouver.

Puis, contre toute attente, elle s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Parlant doucement dans mon oreille, elle me murmure :

-Ta mission ne sera pas facile mais je sais que tu réussiras.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de placer un mot, elle s'éloigne de moi et me sourit. Je ressens soudain des crochets invisibles se ficher dans la peau de mon dos et me tirer par derrière. Je grimace de douleur.

Mais, je rêve, je ne peux pas avoir mal…non?

**XxxX**

La première chose que je ressens est la surface dure sur laquelle je suis étendue puis la chaleur écrasante. Je me redresse vivement, cherchant ma respiration. Je me calme peu à peu mais la chaleur étouffante reste toujours présente.

Je baisse les yeux sur moi, me croyant encore en pyjama. Mais je me découvre habillée de noir des bottes au gilet. Je porte effectivement un de mes nombreux gilets à manches longues noirs et sur le bras gauche un de mes gants damiers blanc et noir. Mon pantalons est ¾ et je peux donc apercevoir les bottes que ma mère vient à peine d'acheter pour moi. Des bottes dans une chaleur torride? Mais après tout, tout le monde dans AC n'en portent-ils pas?

Quoi? Advent Children?

Relevant la tête, je vois enfin où je suis.

Je suis dans le désert, à côté de la _Buster Sword_!

**Xx Fin du Chapitre xX**

Alors, voilà, c'est mon prologue et premier chapitre. Je sais que le début est un beaucoup… monotone mais je voulais que vous sachiez comment est sa vie avant. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Aussi, je voudrais que vous me disiez si le temps de verbe que j'utilise est correct parce que j'ai eu énormément de difficultés avec. Je suis habituée de travailler avec le passé simple, mais je voulais que mon perso découvre en même temps que le lecteur les actions. Je me suis un peu basée sur la fic _Angie, sortir de sa cage dans le monde FF7_ (excellente et brillante fic, en passant XD).

Alors, laissez moi une review, vous seriez extrêmement gentils. *yeux brillants d'espoir*


	2. Du désert au septième ciel

_Très souvent, la vision vient petit à petit, comme une scène coupée en étapes. D'autres fois, cependant, elle est soudaine et passagère. Quelque chose passe devant les yeux et elle doit être saisie rapidement ou elle sera perdue.  
-Gustave Flaubert (1821-1880)_

**Chapitre 2  
****Du désert au septième ciel**

Je suis dans le monde de Final Fantasy VII ! Cool... Je vais pouvoir changer pleins de trucs comme tuer Tifa, étrangler Tifa, découper Tifa... Est-ce que j'ai dis qu'il faut que j'arrache les cheveux à Tifa? Sale putanesca...

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà? Ah! oui : JE SUIS DANS LE MONDE DE FF! Ok, calm down, Marie, respire par le nez ! Qu'est-ce qu'Aérith a dit ?

Elle a dit que je n'aurai pas à chercher la personne qui a besoin de moi. C'est sûr qu'avec toutes les réponses vagues qu'elle m'a donnée, je n'aurais pas été loin. Qui pourrait donc être cette personne ? Peut-être Vincent... Mais non ! Sinon Aérith m'aurait envoyeé dans Dirge of Cerberus, enfin, je pense... Après, il y cette –bip- de Tifa, mais elle aide Cloud afin de le mettre dans son lit... Cloud ! Mais oui ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensée auparavant ?

La première fois qu'on le voit, c'est dans les parages. Il est en train d'écouter le message de Tifa lui disant qu'il faut qu'il aille voir Rufus. Alors, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'aller avec lui parce qu'après, c'est Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo qui arrivent et disons que je ne veux pas être dans là.

Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que... Une moto ! Vite !

Rapidement, je m'élance et me colle à un de ces gros amas de roches brunes qui sortent du sable un peu partout, me mettant en évidence. Je ramène mon bras gauche contre ma poitrine et l'enserre de mon autre main. Patiemment, j'attends qu'il arrive. Pourvu que je ne me sois pas trompée. Je vois des volutes de poussière, il arrive. Je le vois plus distinctement maintenant et je crois qu'il m'a vu aussi. Je ne suis pas capable de voir ses traits à cause de toute cette saleté soulevée qui me fait cracher mes poumons. Il ralentit et finit par s'arrêter.

Oh... Je sais que je dois être en train de le dévisager en bavant mais je n'y peux rien. L'homme devant moi est magnifique. Il est mille fois mieux que dans le film et déjà que dans le film... Wow ! Sa peau légèrement bronzée fait ressortir la couleur blonde de ses cheveux en hérisson, pas blond comme ses connes qui se teintent en blond tellement blond que s'en est jaune (NdA : Je n'ai rien contre les fausses blondes, je l'ai moi-même déjà été) mais d'un blond doré, qui fait auréoler sa tête au soleil. Et ils ont l'air si doux! Les traits de son visage sont fins, mais sa mâchoire est masculine, et ses lèvres, charnues. Ses vêtements ne sont pas moulants, mais ses bras musclés et sa taille fine laissent aller l'imagination. Je sais aussi que sur son bras gauche caché, il porte des traces de geostigma.

Pendant les quelque trois secondes que durent mon examen, Cloud s'est levé de son siège et enlève ses lunettes fumées. La première chose que je me rends compte, c'est qu'il doit mesurer au moins une tête de plus que moi. La deuxième, ce sont ses yeux. Je pourrais les décrire comme étant deux ciels d'azur un matin d'été. Malgré toute la tristesse et la mélancolie qui y résident, je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver captivants. On pourrait s'y plonger pendant des heures...

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Perdue dans mes fantasmes, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il s'est rapproché et agenouillé en face de moi. Allez, un petit effort, Marie : Ouvre la bouche, dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais arrête de le regarder avec des yeux de morues frits.

- Euh...mouis...ça va, c'est...c'est juste mon bras, je ne le sens plus.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Marianna.

- Moi c'est Cloud. Laisse-moi voir ton bras.

Lentement, je lui tends mon bras faussement tremblant. Délicatement, il le prend et monte ma manche. Mon gant est poisseux de sang. Quoi ? Pourquoi y'a du sang, sur ce truc? Rapidement, j'enlève mon gant. Une vilaine entaille part de l'intérieur de mon coude et finit à environ 4 centimètres de mon poignet, en ligne droite. Comme un coup de couteau. Le sang a déjà commencé à coaguler. C'est bizarre, je ne ressens pourtant aucune douleur. Ce n'est sûrement pas avec une roche que je me suis fait ça. Je penche plutôt pour Aérith, sûrement pour pouvoir me transporter ici.

Me sortant de mes pensées, Cloud sort un pansement d'une des nombreuses poches de son pantalon.

- Comment t'es-tu fais cela ? Souffle-t-il tout en me bandant l'avant-bras.

- Je...dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, je ne m'en souviens pas...

- Um... fait-il.

Il attache solidement, mais pas trop pour couper ma circulation, mon pansement et me regarde dans les yeux. Autant dire qu'il scrute les recoins de mon cerveau à la loupe. Aie aie aie, je crois que je vais avoir de la difficulté à le duper.

- Tu es sûre ? Reprit-t-il.

Non, je suis salée (NdA : dsl, il fallait que je la sorte, celle-là, depuis le temps que je la dis XD). Je fronce encore les sourcils et regarde quelques secondes le sol avant de replonger dans la mer que sont ses yeux.

- Non, je ne me rappelle de rien, mentais-je avec plus de fermeté. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis réveillée ici. Merci pour le bandage.

Ce qui était en partie vrai. Cloud me scrute encore un moment, essayant sûrement de me gratter le cerveau à l'aide d'une cuillère imaginaire. Finalement, ses yeux errent encore un peu sur mon visage avant de remonter.

- De rien. Et maintenant, je suppose que tu n'as nulle part où aller.

Son PHS se met à sonner, mais il ne fait aucun geste pour le décrocher. Il continue de me fixer de son regard azuré. Faites qu'il arrête de me regarder, on dirait que je commence à rétrécir.

- Tu supposes bien, parvins-je à dire tout en esquivant un sourire.

Un grondement sourd nous parvient au loin. Nous tournons la tête vers la source du bruit et apercevons trois motos qui se dirigent vers nous.

- Et merde, jure Cloud.

Puis, se relevant, il me dit rapidement :

- Alors, tu viens avec moi, Marianna.

Ne me laissant aucun choix, Cloud met mon gant maculé de sang dans une de ses poches, prend ma main pour m'obliger à me lever, et va embarquer sur sa moto. Cela me rappelle quelque chose, ça. Je prends donc place derrière lui et il me lâche la main, apparemment satisfait. Je soupire de frustration, inaudible pour lui.

C'était quoi ça, Marie ? Depuis quand tu soupires pour Cloud, l'anti-héros ? J'apprécie beaucoup Cloud dans le film et je le trouve vraiment super avec sa gigantesque épée, mais maintenant qu'il est juste devant moi et que je peux voir sa douce nuque et ses cheveux soyeux qui ont l'air si doux... Ah non ! Pas encore ! Maintenant qu'il est devant moi et non plus dans une boîte à images, ça me fait tout drôle là-dedans. Ce n'est pas désagréable, je dois avouer.

Le mouvement de la moto me fait sortir de mes pensées. Le choc me fait presque décoller, mais Cloud empoigne un de mes poignets et le tire vers lui, me plaquant contre lui.

- Désolé, s'excuse Spiky.

J'encercle sa taille de mes bras et décolle ma poitrine un tant soit peu de lui.

- Non, tu n'as pas, j'aurais dû être plus attentive.

Il se retourne à moitié, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? On ne lui a jamais dit de ne pas s'excuser ou quoi ? Moi si, parce que quand j'étais jeune, je disais désolée aux portes. C'est ça être trop respectueuse.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ils arrivent.

C'est qu'il détourne le sujet, ce Cloud. J'en profite pour admirer la courbe de ses lèvres et la ligne de sa mâchoire. Autant en profiter le plus possible. Il se retourne, ouvre les côtés de Fenrir et en sort deux épées. Il me donne la plus petite. Contrairement à ce que pensais, elle n'est pas si lourde et est bien équilibrée.

- Simple précaution, s'explique-t-il.

- D'accord. Vaux mieux prévenir que guérir.

Il hoche la tête mais nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter car Loz et Yazoo arrivent. En plus d'eux, des trucs noirs arrivent, commandés par Yazoo.

- Il faut que tu changes de place avec moi, s'exclame Cloud.

- Quoi ? Criais-je. Et comment je suis supposée faire ça, moi ?

- Sois flexible.

En un autre temps, j'aurais trouvé ce commentaire particulièrement sous-entendu, mais pas en cet instant. Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous déplacer à l'avant sur une moto qui roule à 200 km/h, avec une épée dans une main? Sois flexible... Je vais l'être quand je vais être aplatie sur la route. Avec un grognement, je me lève, en enfonçant ma main libre dans l'épaule de Cloud. Je suis maintenant debout, sur un côté de la moto, et je n'ai qu'une jambe sur un appui, l'autre est dans le vide. Je contourne Cloud et m'assieds lourdement sur ses jambes. J'ai finalement réussi, assise face à face avec Cloud. Je me colle contre lui afin qu'il puisse voir la route. Ah ! Je suis bien là. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter parce qu'il y a les trucs noirs qui fondent sur nous. Je me contorsionne pour me tourner en direction de la route et Cloud recule pour me laisser le volant ou plutôt le guidon. Une chance que j'ai déjà chauffé une moto. Avec seulement un bras, je réussis à garder le contrôle de la moto.

Cloud commence à tuer les trucs noirs. Je continue à tourner le plus possible le guidon droit et je divague entre les gros rochers. Ce n'est pas si difficile, tant que personne ne se mette devant moi. En parlant du loup, il y a un de ses trucs qui vole jusqu'à moi et qui plonge. Je n'ai le temps que de lever mon épée et, heureusement, il s'embroche dessus et redevient poussière. Soudain vient à ma gauche Loz avec son bras qui électrocute.

- Où est mère ?

- Dans ses culottes.

Loz semble assez contrarié de ma réponse, mais ne répond pas, préférant essayer de buter Cloud. Pas moi, une chance. Je ne serais pas capable de conduire et de me battre en même temps, sinon la première chose que je saurais, c'est que nous volons. Quoique, si je fais ça, nous n'aurons plus les frères à nos basques. Franchement, je préfère suivre le film et ne pas me péter la tronche. Yazoo commence à nous tirer dessus.

- Nous savons que tu l'as caché, frère.

Soudain, Loz arrive à ma gauche, la main avec laquelle je conduis. Il part pour me donner un électrochoc mais Cloud l'arrête en déviant son bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, Spiky perd son épée dans le combat. Yazoo est devant nous parce que j'ai ralenti. Il tire sur Cloud mais je lève mon épée à temps. Elle prend le coup et je sens tout mon bras vibrer. J'avance plus vite si possible en zigzaguant. C'est assez comique de voir nos poursuivants essayer de nous rattraper mais ils devinent rapidement mon manège et je décide de changer de tactique. Je freine brusquement et ils nous dépassent. Je sens que Cloud a été aussi surpris que les frères par ce changement. car il est plaqué contre mon dos. Riant, je tourne à droite et repars. Ça prend environ 15 secondes avant que Loz et Yazoo retournent leur bolide, mais ils ne nous poursuivent plus, ils retournent voir Kadaj. J'arrête et nous regardons Kadaj nous regarder, son appel finit. Il rit.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Je me lève et attends patiemment que Cloud avance de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir m'asseoir. Mais il se lève, prend mon épée et la range dans les entrailles de Fenrir. Puis, se tournant vers moi, il dit :

-Bon, maintenant, explique-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au milieu du désert, blessée ?

Je faisais du camping, ça ne se voyait pas ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai que pour souvenir cette merveilleuse entaille. Je ne rappelle pas des jours précédents, juste des mois antérieurs comme de mon nom, de ma famille, de ma vie avant. Avant quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais avant. Ne me demande pas d'autres explications parce que c'est la seule que j'ai.

Cloud me regarde, songeur.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, alors j'accepte ton explication pour l'instant.

**XxxX**

Cloud a écouté ses messages. C'était Barret et encore Tifa qui disait de se dépêcher.

- De qui il parlait, l'autre, quand il parlait de "Mère" ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais demander à Rufus des informations.

- Okay. Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Merci de les avoir empêchés de me trouer la tête.

- Merci de les avoir empêchés de m'électrocuter, répondais-je sur le même ton en souriant.

Cloud secoue la tête en souriant, se moquant de ma réponse. Quoi ? Cloud Strife sourit! Mais c'est un miracle!

**XxxX**

Nous sommes arrivés chez Rufus. Le paysage est vraiment enchanteur. On est au-dessus de tout mais Cloud ne semble même pas le remarquer. Il n'aime pas venir ici. Ce dernier débarque de la moto mais pas moi. Il ne va rien se passer d'intéressant ici. N'entendant pas mes pas, Spiky se retourne.

J'ai trouvé une position confortable sur la moto, c'est-à-dire assise sur le siège du passager mais les bras posés sur le guidon. Je suis un peu fatiguée de la bataille et de tout ce qui est arrivé.

Curieusement, Cloud ne dit rien. Alors, j'ouvre mes yeux lâchement fermés. Il me regarde bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais signe. Tout ça n'a duré que quelques secondes à peine et quand il ouvre finalement la bouche, plus rien n'y parait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne viens pas ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Je préfère t'attendre. Dépêches-toi.

- Okay.

Avant de refermer les yeux, je vois quelque chose d'encore d'inhabituel. Cloud sourit. Pour la deuxième fois. C'est réellement grâce à moi qu'il sourit ? Il doit rire de moi, avachie comme je suis sur sa niti. Mais bon, peu importe, il sourit.

Je l'entends monter les marches dans le bruit de chaînes familier. Merveilleux ! La rencontre dure combien de temps déjà? 5 minutes ? J'ai bien le temps de fermer les yeux un peu.

Juste fermer les yeux…

**XxxX**

Quand je me réveille, la moto est en marche et je suis contre quelque chose de comfortable.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée? Demandais-je d'une voix enrouée de sommeil.

- Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Se moque Cloud.

Il fait de l'humour maintenant. Il se fout de ma tronche, mais il commence à évoluer.

- Um… Alors, qu'est-ce que Rufus t'as dit?

- Il a dit que de nombreux orphelins cherchent leur mère et que les trois frères, leur chef s'appelle Kadaj, agissent plus que les autres.

- Mouais… Et tu le crois?

- Non. Il me cache quelque chose, je finirai par le trouver. Quelque chose se trame…

- Tu viens juste de le remarquer? Ironisais-je.

- Parce que toi aussi tu l'as remarqué? Alors, ça devient vraiment critique.

J'essaie de lui donner un coup mais je réalise que mes mains sont liées par une corde afin que je ne puisse pas tomber.

- Depuis quand Monsieur fait de l'humour?

Le visage de Cloud se ferme soudainement. Oups, je manque vraiment de tact.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça. En fait, je crois que c'est très bien. Rien de mieux que de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- …

- … Alors, où est-ce qu'on va?

À cause de mes mains attachées, tout mon torse est collé contre son dos et ma joue droite avec. Gênée, j'essaie de me décoller mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est plaquer mes mains tout contre son ventre pour mettre 1 millimètre de distance entre nous deux. Je peux sentir ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés sous mes doigts. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger outre mesure.

- Nous allons voir quelqu'un. Arrête de te tortiller, je ne veux pas tomber.

- Et si tu me détachais ?

- D'accord, d'accord. Grogne-t-il.

Il arrête la moto et essaie de défaire mes liens. Mais il les a trop fait serrer et, de la place où je suis, je vois ses sourcils se frustrer lentement de frustration. Je sourie.

- Tu vois, c'est ça qu'il arrive quand on ne m'écoute pas.

Avec un grognement, Cloud me donne un coup d'épaule. Je perds l'équilibre. Je tente de m'arrêter mais trop tard, je tombe avec Cloud. Puis avec un gros boum, la moto tombe de l'autre côté de nous. Je suis aplatie sur le dos avec Cloud qui est lui aussi sur le dos. J'éclate à rire. Je ris tellement que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. J'entends soudain un autre rire que le mien, bien plus beau : Cloud rit lui aussi. Mon rire doit être communicatif, j'ai ma bouche juste à côté de son oreille, parce qu'il rit aux éclats lui aussi. Il a un rire très beau et chaleureux.

Après quelques minutes, notre hilarité finit par s'éteindre et Cloud parvient à se retourner vers moi. Un sourire trône toujours sur ses lèvres. Mais, soudain, une étrange expression passe sur son visage et son sourire disparaît. Il me regarde, son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du mien. Son regard bleuté est rivé dans le mien et il a cette expression, la même que chez Rufus.

M'éclaircissant la gorge, je dis, troublée :

- Je n'ai qu'à passer mes bras par-dessus ta tête.

- Oui, répond-il, la voix un peu rauque, excellente idée.

Alors, Spiky rentre ses propres bras à l'intérieur du cercle que forment les miens. Je me monte un peu afin qu'il puisse être plus à l'aise. Pendant que je fais passer mes bras, il ne dit rien et m'observe, les yeux interdits. C'est assez gênant. Il doit être dans ses pensées.

- Euh… Je… J'ai fini, baragouinais-je.

Aucune réponse. Je passe ma main devant ses yeux mais c'est comme si je parlais à un mur. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors, décidée, je lâche un "Ya!" strident. Ça marche, Cloud écarquille les yeux et me regarde, surpris. Je souris, fière de moi.

- C'est toi qui as lâché ce cri à me briser les tympans? Grogne-t-il

- Oui. Tu étais dans tes pensées et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, comme tu as déjà mentionné.

Soupirant, il se lève souplement et va remettre debout la moto. À mon tour, je me lève difficilement, mes mains toujours attachées. Cloud sort une épée des entrailles de la moto et se tourne vers moi. Je lui tends mes poignets en les écartant le plus possible. Cloud abat sa grosse lame. Au moment de l'impact, je recule, dû à la pression que j'exerçais sur mes poignets pour les écarter. Par réflexe, Cloud tend vivement une main et me ramène contre lui.

- Merci.

Je prends place sur la moto tandis qu'il serre la large épée.

- Alors, où est-ce qu'on va déjà, demandais-je en souriant.

- Là où je t'ai trouvé. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

- Oki doki, allons-y!

Et qui fut dit, fut fait. Après quelques minutes de tranquillité, je lui demande :

- Dis-moi, Cloud…

- Oui?

- T'as quel âge?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir?

- Je suis curieuse, c'est tout. Allez, dis-moi…

Bon gré mal gré, la conversation continue.

**XxxX**

Cloud et moi sommes retournés dans le désert et nous nous tenons côte à côte devant l'épée de Zack. Cloud l'a replanté à cause des trois tarés. Je sais qui gît ici mais je veux que Cloud me le dise, je veux comprendre sa peine pour son ami mort.

Plusieurs minutes passent avant que Cloud ne prenne la parole :

- C'est l'épée de Zack, il est mort ici. C'était mon meilleur ami et il a été tué en combattant courageusement, m'explique le blond triste, puis il se penche et parle directement au défunt, Je t'ai dit que je cesserais de vivre dans le passé. C'est tellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Je recule, afin de lui laisser de l'intimité mais quand j'amorce mon geste, il se crispe. Je me penche à mon tour. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé? C'est L'APV (Attaque du Putain de Virus). Cloud gémit de douleur et crispe sa main droite sur son bras. Et, à mon plus grand malheur, tout ce que je peux faire c'est lui caresser doucement le dos en lui soufflant que je suis là.

**XxxX**

Pendant tout le trajet, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il endure tout cela? Pourquoi, en plus de ses vives douleurs émotives, souffre-t-il depuis peut-être des mois de cette maladie? Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'Aérith m'a envoyé ici. Pour l'aider à porter son fardeau.

Le-dit pensé me sort encore de mes réflexions en débarquant de la moto. Je ne me suis pas aperçue que nous sommes arrivés. Il me regarde, perplexe. Il semble gêné d'avoir eu une APV en ma présence mais fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors, je suis son exemple. Je me lève, toute joie retrouvée, et le suis jusqu'à l'église.

- Où est-ce qu'on est? Lui demandais-je même si je sais déjà la réponse.

Cloud me coule un regard, trouvant étrange que je sois de bonne humeur après ce qui vient de se passer.

- Tu verras bien. Dit-il pour toute réponse.

Je déteste ce passage. Je l'ai toujours accélérée après que Cloud soit rentrer dans l'église. Alors, dans un empressement insoupçonné, je rentre dans la porte et, lâchant un faux cri de stupeur, je cours jusqu'à Tifa, étendue dans les fleurs blanches et jaunes qui se trouvent au milieu de l'église délabrée.

Je crois que Cloud a pris mon cri pour une exclamation de surprise car il ne presse pas le pas.

Dans le film, Tifa a une poitrine assez généreuse, mais j'ai lu quelque part qu'elle a des formes plus que généreuses. Je pensais qu'ils exagéraient mais là, ils n'exagéraient pas mais alors là, pas du tout. Elle pourrait faire concurrence à Pamela Anderson! Loz à dû être content quand il l'a prise par le collet…

Je suis en train de lui chercher son pouls quand Spiky entre et nous voit. Il se précipite à mes côtés et la prend sur ses genoux. La chanceuse… J'examine ses yeux.

- Électrocution, murmurais-je tout en continuant à l'examiner.

Il ne répond pas, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Tifa, Étrangement, je sens un poids me tomber sur la poitrine. Je l'ignore et m'assis plus confortablement dans les fleurs. Cloud essaie de réveiller Tifa. Il y arrive après avoir dit au moins 15 fois son nom. Moi, 4-5 baffes auraient suffi.

Les paupières de la brune tressaillent et se lèvent doucement.

- Vous arrivez trop tard, murmure-t-elle.

- Qui a fait ça? Demande brusquement Cloud.

- Il ne l'a pas dit.

Soudain, elle se redresse et Cloud n'a que le temps de reculer sa tête.

- MARLENE!

Elle se prend la tête à une main et retombe, inerte, dans les bras de Cloud.

- Merde, jure-t-il.

Il regarde autours de nous mais son bras gauche, celui qui soutient la tête de Tifa, se crispe en entier. Maudite APV. Je prends difficilement Tifa de ses bras et l'amène un peu plus loin. C'est qu'elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle est lourde. Je reviens rapidement à côté de Cloud et vois une sorte de jus bleue qui dégouline le long de son bras et s'écraser sur les fleurs. Je mets mes mains sur les épaules du blond et arrache d'un coup sec l'étoffe cachant son bras marqué. On dirait que le geostigma est en pleine ébullition. Je pousse doucement Cloud sur le sol et il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir, perdu dans sa bulle de douleur et des flash-back qui passent devant ses yeux.

Pourquoi doit-il endurer ça? C'est pas croyable, on veut l'achever de la façon la plus glauque possible ou quoi? Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés à le regarder gémir de douleur et savoir que je peux rien faire. Il faut que j'agisse, je suis prête à l'assommer s'il le faut.

Résolue, j'empoigne fermement la main droite du délirant qui est presque enfoncer dans son bras gauche et je délie un par un des doigts. Mais, comme je vais essayer de remettre son bras à sa place, Cloud devient mou comme du jello. Il s'est évanoui de douleur. La tristesse m'envahie mais elle ne fait que me déterminer encore plus. À l'aide de l'étoffe arrachée, j'éponge le bras maculé.

Et là, qu'est-ce que je fais? Comme répondant à ma question, une idée me vient. Une idée assez absurde mais une idée tout de même. Je me déplace donc à la gauche de Cloud et m'étends sur le ventre à ses côtés, utilisant sa douce épaule comme oreiller. Je ferme les yeux, écoutant sa respiration. Peut-être qu'en un autre moment, j'en aurais pleinement profité mais pas maintenant. Tout de même, je reste un court moment comme ça.

Puis, je lève un bras et pose ma main gauche sur la trace de geostigma. En premier, je sens la froide douceur de sa peau. Ensuite, je sens la douleur monter dans mon bras et s'emparer de mon être.

C'est le trou noir.

**XxxX**

C'est une porte refermée violemment qui me réveille. Je suis sur un truc mou. Est-ce qu'on est encore dans l'église? Non, les Turks sont venus nous chercher, rappelle-toi. Oui et après… la cité des anciens.

Première mission : ouvrir les yeux. Je parviens à les ouvrir mais un mal de tête se pointe. C'est comme si j'avais la gueule de bois. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que ça m'arrive?

Je m'assis difficilement dans mon lit et observe les environs.

Je suis dans une chambre, la même que dans le film, et il y a devant moi Cloud et Tifa qui sont dans deux lits. Quelqu'un a installé un lit de camp pour moi. Il y a un miroir accroché à côté de mon lit. Il faut que je vois mes yeux.

La couleur de mes yeux m'indique si je suis malade ou non. Vert, je suis en pleine santé et bleu, je suis malade.

Tout en me grattant le bras qui me démange furieusement, je me lève pour aller voir. Ils sont bleus-verts. Je commence à être malade. Mais de quoi? Lentement, mes yeux s'égarent. Mes cheveux roux sont retenus dans un chignon grossièrement fait. Je les détache et ils tombent jusque dans le creux des reins, légèrement ondulés dû aux nombreuses heures qu'ils ont passé dans un élastique. J'ai les mêmes vêtements que tout à l'heure, sans mon gant que Cloud ne m'a pas redonné.

Je me tire la langue et, me retournant, vois Cloud qui me regarde, assis sur son lit.

- Salut, lui lançais-je gaiement.

Il ne dit rien et continue à me regarder, troublé. Je commence à être inquiète. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui et le regarde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as peur pour Tifa? Tu sais, elle se remet, elle doit juste retrouver des forces. Lui dis-je doucement.

- Non, je ne m'en fais plus pour elle, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Regarde, murmure-t-il en me désignant son bras.

Il n'y a plus de geostigma dessus. En parlant de blessure, la mienne me démange vraiment. Tout en la grattant férocement, je m'exclame :

- Mais c'est génial! Tu es enfin débarrasser de cette maudite…

- Comment as-tu fais ça?

- Faire quoi? Je n'ai rien fait moi, affirmais-je tout en continuant à me gratter le bras.

- Tu es la seule à le savoir et tu as eu le temps d'agir avant que les Turks n'arrivent.

- C'est qui, les Turks?

- Ne change pas de sujet! Je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure…

Je sais bien qu'il faut que j'arrête de me gratter pour que ça arrête de piquer mais j'y peux rien, ça me brûle. Cloud semble avoir remarqué que je suis en train de me déchiqueter ma manche de gilet.

- Pendant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas réexaminé ta blessure depuis un bout de temps. Donne-moi ton bras.

Ah! Non, je ne veux pas qu'il y touche, je crois que ça s'est infecté.

- Euh… c'est où les toilettes?

Tournant les talons, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller bien loin qu'une main referme brutalement la porte que j'ai à peine ouverte. Me retournant, je suis nez à nez avec Cloud qui est à peine à quelques centimètres de moi. Enfin, plutôt nez à pomme d'Adam.

- Tu ne sortiras pas tant que je n'aurai pas vu ta blessure, gronde-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux azurés.

- D'accord, d'accord, soupirais-je.

Le contournant, je vais m'écraser sur son lit. Il s'assied à son tour et se tourne vers moi.

- Je ne sentais plus ma blessure, mais en me réveillant, elle s'est mise à me démanger.

Je remonte ma manche et lève mon bras vers lui. Le blond me lance un regard et essaie de défaire le nœud de mon bandage. Après une minute d'acharnement, il s'avoue vaincu. J'éclate silencieusement de rire pour ne pas déranger Tifa, et le défais pour lui. Cloud déroule le bandage défraîchi et ce que nous voyons nous laisse sans voix.

Il n'y a plus de coupure, ni de sang. Ma peau est rouge d'irritation et il y a des traces de suie sur mon bras. Le geostigma. Alors…j'ai échangé, sans savoir comment, la maladie de Cloud à moi.

- Comment as-tu fais ça? Demande faiblement Cloud.

- Comment j'ai pris ta maladie et me la suis donnée? Aucune idée. Mais c'est une bonne chose. Je préfère la savoir sur moi que sur toi.

Le blond ne répond pas mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. Il est surpris, on ne peut plus surpris. Sans le savoir, il a toujours ma main dans la sienne.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi? Pas juste le geostigma mais… tout! En de nombreuses occasions, tu aurais pu t'en aller mais tu ne l'as pas fais. Je t'ai montré des choses que je n'ai jamais montré à personne d'autres et dit des choses… alors que l'on se connaît à peine. Je ne sais pas, je suis bien avec toi, peut-être grâce à ce qui émane de toi… Tu es la première personne à me faire rire depuis… depuis un long moment déjà. Alors… pourquoi?

Émue comme pas possible, je me penche vers lui et, le fixant intensément dans les yeux, je lui dis :

- Parce que, même si tu ne le sais pas, tu en vaux la peine.

Puis, dégageant doucement ma main de la sienne, je me lève et vais à la fenêtre, mon coeur battant la chamade.

**Xx Fin du chapitre xX**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Perso, je n'aime pas trop la fin mais il fallait que je le fasse comme ça pour la suite.

Faites-moi plaisir et laissez-moi une review. XD


	3. Rencontres

Allo! Voici la suite! Je sais que ça m'a prit du temps avant de le poster mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Pendant deux semaines. Après ça, j'ai été bloquée plusieurs fois.

Je dédicace ce chapitre à mes deux sœurs, Alexandra et Angélique, qui, depuis le début, me soutiennent. Merci beaucoup les girls! Merci aussi Aeris Hikari pour ton aide précieuse.

Alors, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. XD

**XxxX**

_La moindre gentillesse résonne très loin dans le temps et l'espace, en affectant des vies inconnues; la personne généreuse à l'origine de cette résonance bienfaisante l'ignore, mais la bonté grandit à mesure qu'elle se propage; si bien qu'à des années de là une simple politesse prend la dimension d'un acte d'abnégation sublime. Il en va de même pour toute infirme mesquinerie, toute expression de haine, toute action malveillante._  
_-H.R. White, En ce jour exceptionnel_

**Chapitre 3**  
**Rencontres**

Ça fait une heure que nous sommes là, chacun dans nos pensées. J'aimerais lui parler mais je ne crois pas qu'il me parlerait à son tour. Il semble tellement triste, là en faisant les cent pas, la tête basse. Je crois qu'il veut laisser sa marque dans le plancher.

Moi, je suis assise sur une chaise dos à la fenêtre, proche du lit de Tifa, les bras croisés, la tête basse, et je regarde ses pieds bougés. Il a de belles bottes, noir, bien entendu, en cuir souple et semelle de caoutchouc, qui disparaissent sous son pantalon mais je devine qu'ils vont jusqu'à mi-mollet.

Finalement, je lui dis :

- Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas un peu? Je peux très bien surveiller Tifa seule et t'as besoin de te reposer.

Les pieds s'arrêtent, face à moi. Je lève la tête. Cloud me regarde, incertain.

- Mais…

- Vraiment, je veux dire. Regarde-toi dans le miroir si tu ne crois pas.

Il a en effet de grands cernes sous les yeux, malgré le peu de temps où nous sommes restés évanouis. Il jette un vague regard sur le miroir. Je dois avouer qu'il est toujours aussi magnifique malgré ses cernes. Il a toujours les yeux aussi vifs.

- Et toi?

- T'inquiètes pas. J'ai suffisamment de chansons dans mon répertoire, dis-je en tapotant mon crâne de mon doigt.

Il hoche la tête et ôte ses fourreaux de son dos tandis que j'avance ma chaise entre les lits, dos au mur.

Dans ma tâche, je suis toute concentrée. Après tout, ça paraît pas mais c'est lourd une chaise et essayez de ne pas vous enfarger avec une patte de chaise. Mon déplacement accompli, je souffle et me retourne. Cloud est dos à moi, en train d'ouvrir les couvertures de son lit et il n'a plus de gilet. Il a pleins de cicatrices qui lui zèbrent le dos. Inconsciemment, j'en caresse une particulièrement longue du bout des doigts, qui part de son omoplate droite pour finir au creux de ses reins. Cloud se tourne brusquement vers moi et je recule en rougissant.

C'est que vous n'avez jamais vu Cloud torse nu. Il a un torse imberbe (NdA : Comme si on l'imaginait poilu comme un singe) merveilleusement sculpté. Ses abdominaux sont parfaitement dessinés. Il a quelques cicatrices sur le torse mais beaucoup moins que sur le dos.

- Comment as-tu eu toutes ces cicatrices?

- Ho, de vieilles blessures de guerre.

Il m'a brièvement parlée de sa vie durant l'une des nombreuses promenades à moto même s'il avait préféré que je lui parle de moi. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas beaucoup de choses intéressantes à raconter et que j'ai dû inventer la quasi-totalité d'entre elles.

- Je vois, fais-je, tu te mettais en première ligne.

- Non, c'était plutôt les ennemis qui se jetaient sur moi, précise-t-il pince-sans-rire.

Fronçant les sourcils, je le regarde fixement pendant un moment et il finit pas me faire un sourire en coin, ce qui est tout à fait craquant.

- Elle n'est pas très drôle ta blague, fais-je remarquer.

- Ça valait le coup avec la tête que tu as fais.

Maintenant, il rit doucement. Malgré moi, je fais de même en secouant la tête. Ce qu'il peut être enfantin. Ce petit jeu se joue à deux.

Prenant ce moment d'inattention, je le pousse sur le lit. Dans son élan, il se retient à la première chose, c'est-à-dire mon bras. Lâchant un petit cri de surprise, je tombe sur lui et, d'un mouvement du bassin, Spiky renverse la situation. Il m'écrase de tout son poids, me regardant avec un air malicieux.

- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, sourit-il.

Je ne dit mais je fais la moue et regarde le mur qui est soudain très attrayant. Il s'esclaffe.

- Même pas drôle, marmonnais-je.

- Moi, je trouve ça très drôle, rit-il.

Il continue à rire et je continue à bouder. Bizarrement, nous sommes sur la verticale du lit et ma tête est sur la grosse oreiller très douillet. Mes mains, par contre, sont sous Cloud, à plat sur mon ventre. En me tortillant, je peux caresser la douce peau de son ventre. C'est doux comme tout, on dirait du satin. Une chance que je n'ai pas de bagues sinon il se serait écarté depuis longtemps. … Qu'est-ce que je pense là? J'aurais dû en avoir!

Cloud, lui, a les mains prises sous moi, dans le creux de mes reins. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? C'est comme s'il essayait d'ôter ses mains de sous moi, mais en même temps, il les bouge de haut en bas. Je crois qu'il veut me chatouiller.

- J'espère que t'as pas l'intention de dormir comme ça? Grognais-je

- Pourquoi pas? S'amuse Cloud. Je suis bien, moi.

On pourrait penser à quelque chose, là. Encore ton imagination qui fait des siennes, Marie, arrête de penser.

- Parce que t'es lourd.

- Je ne suis pas lourd! S'offusque-t-il. C'est toi qui n'est pas forte.

- C'est sûr que je ne peux pas me comparer à toi, M. Muscles.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe rasée de près, il finit tout de même par se relever. Dans son charabia, je comprends « pas lourd ». À présent dégagée, je me lève à mon tour et va chercher l'oreiller de mon lit de camp que je pose sur ma chaise. Quitte à passer des heures dessus, autant être le plus confortable possible.

Cloud enlève ses bottes. Il ne lui reste en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon. Attendant qui se couche, je m'efforce de porter mon regard sur mes mains. Mon regard remonte sur mon bras gauche et je vois un bout de mon bandage qui dépasse de ma manche. Je tire brusquement dessus pour cacher mon pansement. J'ai pas hâte…

- À quoi tu penses?

Me tournant vers la source de la voix, je m'aperçois que Cloud est emmitouflé dans les couvertures et qu'il n'y a que sa tête ébouriffée qui dépasse. Il est assez drôle comme ça, mais je n'ai pas le goût de rire.

- Je… Je pensais… Qu'est-ce que _ça_ fait? Qu'est-ce qui arrive?

Cloud prend le soin de choisir ses mots avec soin avant de répondre.

- Ça fait mal. Mais ça, je pense que tu le savais déjà. C'est douloureux physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement. (Il se redresse dans son lit.) Le geostigma te fait voir tes pires souvenirs, ceux qui t'ont fait le plus souffrir, qui t'ont le plus marqué, ceux que tu t'efforces d'oublier mais qui restent incrustés dans ta chair, comme une marque au fer rouge.

Il se tait et semble plonger dans des pensées noires. Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, je connais la suite. D'une manière ou d'une autre, quand même qu'il me parlerait de ça pendant des heures, la pratique – ô combien douloureuse – vaut toujours mieux que la théorie. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui demander ça, il va faire des cauchemars. Ce que je peux être bête parfois. Je le regarde donc jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge de ses pensées et qu'il me fixe à son tour.

- Écoute… Je suis désolée de t'avoir demander ça. J'aurais pas du…

- Non, me coupe-t-il, je trouve qu'au contraire, c'était une bonne idée. Ne te culpabilise pas.

Il y a tellement de sincérité dans son regard azur que je ne le contredis pas.

- Okay dans ce cas. Maintenant c'est l'heure de faire dodo, annonçais-je joyeusement, mais pas fort. Ne t'inquiètes pas, si Tifa se réveille, je vais te réveiller, promis.

Je me penche vers lui et, sans lui demander son avis, dépose un baiser sur sa joue de velours.

- Bonne nuit, murmurais-je dans son oreille.

Je recule ensuite, surprise de ma propre audace. Cloud ne semble pas détester, car il ne dit rien et se couche. Par contre, j'ai eu le temps de voir passer une étrange émotion sur son visage.

Chassant cette image de ma tête, je m'installe confortablement sur ma chaise et, les pieds posés sur le lit de Tifa, commence à fredonner doucement la chanson _Cradle of Forest_ de la BO de _Silhent Hill 4_.

**XxxX**

Voilà deux heures que Cloud dort. J'ai passé toutes mes chansons en évitant soigneusement toutes celles qui parlent d'amour. Je crois qu'à un moment, je me suis assoupie, mais pas longtemps. Pour l'instant, je vais être bientôt à court de chansons.

-_ Closing your eyes to disappear, you pray your dreams will leave here but still you…_ Ho non!

Je le sentais, _ça_ venais. Une APV. Et je sais aussi que _ça_ va être douloureux. Au début, je ne sens rien mais une sorte d'engourdissement m'envahit, comme un vide. Puis, une brûlure me déchire le bras. Mes sensations sont parties que pour mieux me faire mal. Ouvrant la bouche sur un cri silencieux, je crispe ma main sur mon bras enflammé.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Cloud se lever précipitamment et me prendre dans ses bras. Le feu! Le feu! Il faut l'éteindre! Relevant ma manche, j'arrache désespérément mon pansement d'un coup sec, donnant au passage un coup de coude à Cloud qui venait de me déposer sur le lit. C'est comme de l'électricité qui me parcoure le bras et qui enflamme mes nerfs. La douleur est tel que j'en ai des spasmes dans tout le corps. Je sens soudain un poids sur le bas de mon ventre. Ouvrant les yeux, ce qui est toute une épreuve, je vois à travers le brouillard de la douleur Cloud qui est accroupi sur moi et qui me regarde, l'air très inquiet. Je m'entends dire en articulant très lentement :

- C'est…a…troce!

- Je sais, répond doucement Cloud dans le grésillement de mes oreilles.

Je referme les yeux, c'est trop à supporter. Je suis en train d'enfoncer mes ongles dans la peau dénudée de mon bras. La douleur, atroce choc glacial, monte lentement dans mon épaule, dans mon cou. Puis, elle s'insinue dans ma tête.

Ouvrant très grand les yeux, je pousse un cri déchirant qui est étouffé par la main de Cloud. Mon corps est secoué de tressaillements et je tire durement sur le drap du lit de ma main valide. J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va se fendre, mes yeux sortir de leur orbites.

Cloud, au-dessus de moi, me caresse les cheveux. Bien que j'ai les yeux ouverts, ce n'est pas lui que je vois. C'est autre chose. Quelque chose d'horrible.

**Xx Flash-Back xX**

J'avais cinq ans. Je n'avais aucun amis. J'allais à l'école maternelle (ou préscolaire) et, déjà à cet âge, j'étais exclue.

Je n'avais qu'un seul ami. C'était mon chien, Freki. J'y tenais beaucoup. C'était un chien que j'avais trouvé, errant. Depuis, il n'avait jamais montré le désir de s'en aller.

C'était un dimanche, un mois de mars. Je jouais avec Freki dans la cours, seule avec lui. Soudain, il aperçoit un groupe de jeunes de mon quartier qui passait par-là.

Il y a une autre propriété derrière ma cour, utilisée comme jardin. Ensuite, il y a un chemin qui sépare d'autres maisons.

Donc, de notre cours, Freki avait aperçu une bande de garçons d'environ 8 ans. Il court vers eux et moi, je le suis en lui criant de revenir. Pareil à tout autre chien, Freki n'arrête pas, trop excité. Pourquoi n'est-t-il donc pas revenu sur ses pas, la queue entre les pattes? Il s'arrête à un mètre et se met à japper. Essoufflée, j'arrive à côté de lui et le prend dans mes bras, toute gênée de me retrouvée devant des grands.

- Désolé, baragouinais-je, il est encore tout jeune, faut l'excuser.

Les garçons, qui étaient quatre, se regardent et éclatent de rire, sauf un. Il me regarde fixement.

- Tu ne serais pas Marianna?

Dans mon idiotie, j'acquiesce, toute heureuse que des grands s'intéressent à moi. Les autres arrêtent de s'esclaffer et m'observent à leur tour.

- C'est elle la conne que ta sœur nous a parlés ? Demande un autre.

- Ouais, approuve le premier.

Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire conne mais je n'aimais pas la façon qu'ils nous regardaient, moi et mon chien.

- Bon… Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

- Non, non, s'offusque le premier garçon, j'ai une idée.

Il sourit et, sans me laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, deux garçons me prennent par les bras pour m'amener dans un coin où personne ne nous voit. Puis, ils me prennent mon chien. Je veux le reprendre mais ils me tiennent solidement.

- Non, rendez-moi mon chien, cris-je.

Le jeune qui me tient le bras droit m'enfonce son poing dans le ventre, me coupant le souffle. Je me saurais plier en deux s'ils ne m'auraient pas tenus.

Puis, c'est horrible. Ils s'acharnent sur Freki. J'essaye de sortir de l'emprise des garçons qui me tiennent mais ils sont trop forts. Je ne vois pas mon chien, les gars qui le battent sont devant moi. Je n'entends que ses glapissements de douleurs. Je finis par arrêter de me débattre, trop faible et secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Ils en ont terminé avec Freki. Le garçon qui a une sœur plus jeune me dit de ne rien dire et me frappe en guise d'avertissement. Puis, ils partent, me laissant moisir ici.

Je me précipite sur Freki. Son corps n'est plus qu'une sorte de bouillie ensanglantée. Les entrailles sont à vif, les côtes brisées, le crâne fendu.

Mon pauvre petit chien. Ça aurait dû être moi étendue là. Pas Freki, pas mon chien sans défense.

Je reste longtemps accroupie, pleurant et gémissant sur le cadavre de mon chien. Mon seul ami.

**Xx Fin du Flash-Back xX**

Aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, la douleur disparaît et la vision avec. Je referme ma bouche, mon corps se décrispe, mon poing lâche le drap. Je cligne des paupières afin de faire disparaître le voile blanc de mes yeux.

Cloud, qui était encore penché sur moi, pousse un soupir de soulagement et débarque de sur moi. Je me lève et m'étire de tout mon long, faisant jouer mes muscles douloureux.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une attaque aussi douloureuse, commente-t-il en se rhabillant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demandais-je en m'affalant sur ma chaise.

- Qu'habituellement, explique-t-il tout en refaisant les cent pas, plus longtemps tu as le geostigma, plus douloureuses sont les attaques. Sauf que, c'est la première que tu as et c'était… horrible à voir alors je n'imagine pas comment c'était.

- Ho, tu sais… comme j'en n'ai jamais eu de moins fortes, c'était pas si terrible et je crois savoir pourquoi elle était si forte. Comme j'ai transféré ta maladie sur moi, peut-être qu'elle a été créé pour marcher que sur un organisme. Donc, peut-être qu'elle croit que je suis toi et qu'elle est trop conne pour s'apercevoir du changement d'où la forte attaque qui t'étais destinée.

Cloud prend le temps de réfléchir. Il a arrêté de marcher pour me regarder en face.

- Je crois que tu as raison, avoue-t-il enfin. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose. (Il me fixe très sérieusement de ses magnifiques yeux.) Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre ma maladie.

- Quand tu vas arrêter de t'en faire pour ça, m'exaspérais-je, je t'ai dit et te redis que, premièrement, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour que ça arrive et, deuxièmement, je préfère la savoir sur moi que sur toi.

On dirait une chicane d'un vieux couple. Il manque juste la canne. Spiky ouvre la bouche mais un gémissement du côté de Tifa le coupe dans son élan. Nous tournons la tête vers elle. Je dois avouer que je l'avais oubliée, celle-là. C'est qu'elle ne dérange pas beaucoup quand elle dort. Quand elle est réveillée, c'est une tout autre histoire.

Ses yeux papillonnent et elle se redresse. Elle s'étire et nous regarde, l'air interrogateur.

- Reno et Rude sont là, lui explique Cloud.

Il sort de la pièce afin d'aller les informer que Tifa est réveillée.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Marianna, c'est moi qui t'aie trouvée inconsciente dans l'église.

- Ah, est la réponse de Tifa.

Elle semble s'en balancer complètement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Cloud? Demande-t-elle brusquement.

Bien sûr, elle ne s'intéresse qu'à Cloud.

- Um… En fait, ça fait des semaines que nous sortons en cachette ensemble. Il ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'il avait trop peur de te blesser.

J'ai l'air tellement sérieuse qu'elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je l'ai cassée!

- Est-ce que c'est vrai? Demande-t-elle finalement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. La porte s'ouvre et Cloud apparaît, l'air pas vraiment content. Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Premièrement, parce que je suis sûre qu'il a tout entendu et, deuxièmement, parce qu'il est trop sexy quand il est fâché.

Reno et Rude le suivent de près. Quand il me voit, Reno me fait un grand sourire et a l'air, au contraire du blondinet, très content. Ce dernier, la mine toujours sombre, s'assit à côté de moi, sur son lit. Reno et Rude s'appuient sur le mur.

Reno est très beau, même si je préfère de loin Cloud. Ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus vifs que dans le film et ses yeux bleus beaucoup plus espiègles. À côté de lui, Rude a l'air d'un gros dur. Je me demande combien de paires de lunettes fumées Reno lui a brisées?

- Tu as le geostigma, n'est-ce pas? Demande Tifa à Cloud.

Cloud et moi échangeons un regard embarrassé.

- Euh… fais-je.

- Tu vas donc laisser tomber et mourir, c'est ça? Continue la brune.

- En fait, c'est une longue histoire, explique Cloud. Mais pour faire court, je n'ai plus de maladie, c'est Marianna ici présente qui l'a.

Reno et Rude se lancent un regard et me fixent, surpris, Bon, il va falloir que je le redise encore une fois.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait alors ne me demander pas comment.

Quant à Tifa, la réponse de Cloud l'a fait complètement arrêter dans son élan. Elle se fout que j'aie la maladie, tant que Spiky ne l'ai pas, c'est correct.

- Dans ce cas, tout va pour le mieux, lance-t-elle joyeusement.

C'est vrai, je dois avouer qu'elle a raison. J'ai sauvé Cloud même si ce n'est que pour un moment. Il n'a plus besoin de moi maintenant, il est capable de se débrouiller seul. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait que je reste encore? Je baisse tristement les yeux sur mes mains mais ce qui se déroule ensuite me surprend. Le blondinet pose sa main sur la mienne et la serre doucement. Ce geste me réchauffe le cœur.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça? Crache-t-il. Tout va pour le mieux? Il n'y a aucun antidote!

Ses paroles frappent de plein fouet Tifa qui baisse la tête. Je relève la mienne et lance un sourire plein de gratitudes à Cloud qui me sourit à son tour. Prenant ce moment de répit, Reno change de sujet :

-Nous sommes allés investigués, Rude et moi, et on sait qui a enlevé les enfants, il y avait un témoin. C'est le groupe de Kadaj.

- Ou sont-ils? Demande Cloud.

- Ils sont à leur base, répond Rude. La cité des anciens.

- Allez-y, dit Cloud tout en se levant souplement, il faut que je parle à Rufus.

- Comment ça tu ? Fais-je. Nous, tu veux dire. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse y aller seul.

Il se retourne, exaspéré.

- Pour te faire tuer ? Non merci. Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'attendre les bras croisés ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

- Et puis, ajoute Tifa, même si tu trouves les enfants, tu ne pourras pas les aider. Peut-être que quelque chose va arriver qui sera irréversible. Et ça te fais peur, avoue-le.

Elle veut se venger, celle-là, en lui lançant ses quatre vérités. Voyant que Cloud ne répond pas, je sais qu'elle a touché une corde sensible. Sale connasse! Je m'avance jusqu'à lui et pose gentiment ma main sur son épaule. Il me regarde, les yeux un peu lointains.

- C'est donc pour ça que je veux t'accompagner. Je vais couvrir tes arrières, enfin, je vais essayer. Seulement, j'aurais besoin d'une arme. Je n'ai pas vraiment ta carrure pour avoir une aussi grosse épée que la dernière fois.

Mon dernier commentaire arrache un sourire en coin à Cloud. Il reprend du poil de la bête. Je replace donc mon bras le long de mon corps et une lueur fugace traverse son regard.

- D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Dans ce cas, lance Reno, la base est toute à vous.

Puis, il sort, suivi de près par Rude.

**XxxX**

Après avoir mangés entre autres un truc dur comme de la roche et qui supposément s'appelle pain, made in Tifa, Cloud et Reno montent à l'étage afin de me trouver une arme.

Prétextant aller vérifier si je n'ai rien oublié, je monte à mon tour en haut quelques minutes après eux. La porte où ils sont n'est pas fermée, ce qui n'est pas très subtile. Il faut que je passe devant. Mais, étant de nature très curieuse, j'arrête à côté sans me faire voir et écoute leur conversation.

- Alors, c'est vrai que vous sortez ensemble? Commence Reno.

- Que je sors avec qui?

Pas vite vite, mon p'tit Spiky.

- Avec Marianna, qui d'autre?

- Ho, non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit ça.

- Franchement, pour rendre jalouse Tifa! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle t'aime plus que comme un simple ami.

Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui le dit…

- Tifa n'est qu'une amie pour moi, rien d'autres.

- J'ai toujours pensé le contraire. Enfin, si tu ne sors pas avec Marianna, je vais peut-être sortir le grand numéro avec elle.

Bruit d'un corps brutalement mit en contact avec le mur.

- Fais ça et t'es mort, gronde Cloud.

- Monsieur serait-il jaloux?

- Bien sûr que non! C'est juste que tu es un dragueur de première.

- Non, mais tu l'as regardée une seconde? Si tu trouves qu'elle est laide, alors c'est que tu es du genre homosexuel. Lâche-moi, tu vas friper ma chemise.

Bruit de farfouillage, ce qui veut dire que Cloud a lâché Reno.

- Alors? Tu ne dis rien? Continue Reno.

- C'est vrai, elle est très belle.

J'en ai assez entendu. Le plus silencieusement possible, je descends quelques marches pour les remonter bruyamment. En passant devant la porte ouverte, je lance un regard à l'intérieur. Ils me regardent tous les deux. Je leur souris gentiment et continue mon chemin jusqu'à l'unique chambre que je connais.

En entrant, mon regard se porte vers le miroir et je m'y dirige donc. Je regarde dedans et j'y vois une fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le vert. Un aspect banal sauf peut-être les yeux qui brillent un peu trop.

Les filles ont l'habitude de chigner contre leur physique. Elles pensent avoir un trop gros nez, de trop gros yeux, de trop grosses fesses. La seule chose qu'elles ne trouvent pas trop gros, ce sont leurs seins qu'elles pensent trop petits. Moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé ça, quoique je me trouve correct, sans plus. Enfin, ma mère m'a toujours dit que je me sous-estime.

Mes cheveux sont encore défaits et il faut que je m'occupe d'eux. Je cherche donc mon élastique et finis par le retrouver sous mon lit. Je m'allonge sur le ventre et tente de l'atteindre. C'est seulement après une minute de lutte que je réussis. Pourquoi est-ce que les objets qu'on cherche sont toujours à des endroits impossibles?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demande soudain une voix.

Je me redresse rapidement et me retourne tout en m'époussetant. C'est Reno. Je lui montre l'objet de ma quête en secouant de l'autre main ma crinière.

- J'aime bien tes cheveux, dit-il soudain.

- Merci. J'aime bien les tiens aussi. C'est facile de te repérer dans une foule.

Pour toute réponse, il sourit, content de voir que quelqu'un a le sens de l'humour.

- Cloud t'a dégoté une arme. Enfin, je l'ai trouvée, mais il ne voudra sûrement pas l'avouer.

- Très bien, souris-je.

Je sors de la pièce, l'élastique à la main.

Quand je descends, je ris de la blague vaseuse qu'il m'a dit. Mon rire semble avoir sortit Cloud de sa rêverie. Il s'approche de nous.

- Je t'ai trouvé une arme qui, j'espère, fera ton bonheur. Tu as déjà tiré ?

C'est une question à double sens, ça.

- Oui.

- Alors, prends-le.

Il me tend un fusil qui ressemble à celui de Yazoo mais en plus beau, évidemment. Je le prends et pendant que je l'admire, il m'attache une ceinture à la taille avec deux fourreaux, un vide pour mettre mon fusil et un autre qui contient une épée. Je range mon fusil et sors l'épée. Elle est très belle, mais vieille. Elle est plus large que la moyenne et très bien équilibrée. Dans ma main, elle n'est pas trop lourde. Mon inspection finie, je la range dans son fourreau.

- Merci beaucoup, vous deux, les remerciais-je,

Cloud hoche simplement la tête alors que Reno me fait un sourire étincelant.

**XxxX**

Nous roulons. Encore et toujours. L'air frais me fouette le visage et ça me fait du bien, après avoir passée des heures avec une _putanesca. _Cloud, devant, est silencieux. D'ailleurs, tout le trajet ce fait silencieusement. Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais depuis tout à l'heure, Cloud est profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Nous sommes maintenant rentrés dans la cité des anciens…

**XxxX**

Blanc. Tout est blanc autour de moi. Sauf le sol, qui est un parquet de fleurs jaunes et blanches. Aérith est face à moi, dos à Cloud qui ne nous voit pas. Elle met son doigt sur sa bouche, me disant de ne rien dire.

- Tu es venu même si tu as presque arrêté. Commence-t-elle doucement. C'est un bon signe. (Elle met sa main sur son bras.) Alors… Pourquoi es-tu venu?

- Je pense… Que je veux être pardonné… Oui, plus que tout autre chose.

- Par qui?

Il se tourne brusquement et pouf! Il disparaît sans un bruit. Aérith se penche et prend une fleur blanche. Elle s'avance vers moi et me la tend. Je la prends délicatement.

- Tu fais bien ta mission. Continue comme ça. Sourit-elle.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait!

- Au contraire. Ce sont des choses qui ne se montrent pas mais qui se ressentent.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle disparaît.

**XxxX**

Je secoue la tête, sur la moto toujours en marche. Je suis restée un peu plus longtemps avec Aérith que Cloud ce qui fait que nous sommes en train de foncer dans les enfants quand je me réveille.

Me fiant à mon instinct de survie, je saute de la moto et atterris, par chance, à côté d'un des arbres immaculés en manquant me péter la tronche contre. Cloud réagit un peu moins vite. Il lâche un cri et saute de sa moto en roulant. Il se fait plus mal que moi et il est devant l'ennemi qui rit de lui. Sale salauds!

De ma planque, je vois Kadaj s'avancer gracieusement jusqu'à Cloud et le menacer de son souba.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu! S'exclame joyeusement Kadaj.

De la façon dont il le dit, on dirait vraiment qu'il l'est.

- Je suis seulement venu pour les enfants.

- Mais où est donc ton amie?

Cloud ne répond pas et jette un coup autour de lui. Je voudrais bien lui dire que tout va bien mais, à ce que je sache, on n'a pas une connexion télépathique, lui et moi.

- Elle t'as laissée tombée? Continue Kadaj. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Qui voudrait rester avec quelqu'un rempli de culpabilité comme toi?

Alors là, il a pas tort. C'est vrai qu'il est plein de tristesse, mais de là à dire que je m'en irait pour ça…

- Vous voyez cet homme? C'est notre grand frère. Annonce le gris en parlant aux enfants. Mais malheureusement, pour notre troupe, il est ce qu'on peut appeler le mouton noir.

Alors qu'il va lui porter le coup fatal, Marlene et moi crions en même temps. Ce qui fait que Kadaj est légèrement déconcerté et Cloud et profite pour se relever rapidement en prenant sa grosse épée. Un combat s'engage entre lui et les trois frères.

Pendant ce temps, je m'assis dans l'herbe. Je tiens quelque chose dans ma main. Baissant les yeux, je vois une fleur blanche au creux de ma main. Une fleur d'Aérith? Je pensais pas qu'on pouvais amener des objets de là-bas à ici. Je la place délicatement dans mon élastique afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Je regarde un peu le combat de Cloud quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne. Il y a un monstre. Un Tomberry. C'est un drôle de petit lézard habillé d'une toge brune et qui a une lanterne à la main gauche. Il aurait été mignon s'il n'avait pas tenu de couteau de boucher ensanglanté.

Je me relève et recule rapidement tout en sortant mon épée et mon gunblade. Il avance à son tour et me menace de son couteau. Je tente de le lui arracher en lui tirant sur la main mais je manque ma cible. Mon projectile va se planter dans un arbre qui passait par là. Comment je suis sensée combattre ça, moi?

Après deux minutes de lutte, je m'aperçois d'un truc. Est-ce que c'est moi ou bien je suis encore vivante? Je crois qu'Aérith m'a donné quelques habiletés. C'est cool.

Je trouve finalement une tactique. Je lui tire dessus tout en tourbillonnant autour de lui et en repoussant ses attaques. Elle porte ses fruits quand un filet de sang monstrueux dégouline de son crâne et il me fixe encore plus méchamment de ses yeux jaunes.

Je lui balance un coup sur la tête avec le côté de mon épée et ça fait un joli bruit creux. Puis, je lui tire dans un œil à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. Il recule et fait un drôle de bruit. Je redouble d'ardeur mais il réussit à me faire une balafre peu profonde sur le ventre, coupant en même temps un bout de mon vêtement. C'est quand même mon seul dans ce monde. Poussant un cri de rage, je saute dans les airs, trop cool, et retombe de l'autre côté de lui. Ensuite, je lui enfonce mon épée dans la nuque et il s'écroule. Je me penche sur lui, fusil en avant, pour voir s'il est mort. Dans un réflexe complètement absurde, le tomberry lève son couteau et me coupe un peu pommette. Je tire avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire autre chose.

Je sors de derrière l'arbre en rangeant mon arme et mon épée écarlate. Ma blessure au ventre me fait mal mais c'est pas tellement grave. Le combat va bientôt se terminer. Je m'avance lentement et un détail me saute à la figure. Pourquoi j'y ai donc pas pensé plutôt? Kadaj et Cloud distribuent les coups tellement vite que j'ai du mal à les suivre. Une masse sombre arrive au loin. Je me précipite et Cloud, dans la bataille, perd son PHS qui tombe dans l'eau. Sautant plus que marchant, j'enfonce ma main dans le liquide et en retire rapidement le mobile.

Après, Cloud m'aperçoit et court vers moi avant que Vincent ne nous emporte au loin, en sécurité.

**Xx Fin du Chapitre xX**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

J'aurais voulu faire ce chapitre plus long mais ça m'aurait pris au moins une semaine de plus (j'ai pas le droit d'aller sur l'ordi la semaine). En plus, si je le faisais plus long, ça serait sûrement pas pareil que comme je veux le faire. Perso, j'aime pas trop la fin de ce chapitre.

Allez, pressez sur ce petit bouton tentateur en bas à gauche. XP


	4. Comme un ciel d'azur un matin d'été

Allo ! Voici le chapitre 4. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et plus particulièrement à Yuna à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Alors, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! XD

**XxxX**

_Des voyageurs perdus, voilà ce que nous sommes,__  
Et de notre billet, nous ignorons le coût,__  
Le sachant tout au plus trop élevé pour nous.  
L'étrange itinéraire que suivent tous les hommes  
-tableaux énigmatiques, irréels, étonnants-  
Les laisse incertains de leurs propres sentiments.  
Aucune expédition post mortem n'est emplie  
De plus épais mystères que l'est notre vie.  
-Le Livre des chagrins comptés_

**Chapitre 4  
****Comme un ciel d'azur un matin d'été**

Quand Vincent nous dépose, Cloud se tourne automatiquement vers moi.

- Vincent, je te présente Marianna. Marianna, Vincent.

Il a l'air inquiet. C'est dingue ! Il a combattu trois minis Sephiroth en même temps alors que je n'ai combattu qu'un monstre et il s'inquiète pour moi. Je n'ai pas de blessures sérieuses, sauf peut-être mon ventre mais ce n'est pas profond, je ne crois pas que mes viscères vont s'étaler par terre.

- Ça fait mal ? Demande-t-il en effleurant ma pommette ouverte.

- C'est tolérable. C'est ma blessure au ventre qui m'inquiète le plus.

- Contre quoi t'es-tu battue ?

- Contre un tomberry.

Les deux se lancent un regard et me fixent, légèrement surpris.

- Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas c'est quoi ?

- Non, c'est qu'habituellement les tomberrys ne sont pas les monstres les plus faciles. Tu as dû avoir un bébé.

- Tu insinues que je suis nulle en combat ? M'offusquais-je.

Vincent s'éloigne, nous laissant un peu d'intimité, et s'appuie contre un des arbres qui irradient de l'intérieur.

- Je ne peux rien affirmer, réplique le blondinet, je ne t'ai jamais vu en action.

Il s'assoit à même le sol. Pour ma part, je n'ose pas, j'ai trop peur que ma plaie s'ouvre. Suivant l'exemple de Vincent, je m'installe contre un arbre, les bras croisés.

- Vincent, commence Cloud, qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Je suis souvent venu ici.

Il relève la tête et, d'un mouvement théâtral, relève sa cape rouge sombre. À bien y songer, Vincent est tout le contraire de Cloud. Alors que ce dernier a les cheveux courts d'un blond étincelant, Vincent les a longs d'un noir d'encre, contrastant avec sa peau d'un blanc vampirique et ses yeux carmin. Les traits de son visage sont carrés, mais non dénués de charme. Malgré sa grande cape et des vêtements qui le camouflent presque entièrement, on peut voir sa musculature puissante. Dans l'ensemble, il est très séduisant.

- J'ai vu ce que le groupe de Kadaj est en train de faire, dit-t-il se sa voix profonde et grave.

Le brunet se dirige vers moi et empoigne mon bras qui est infecté par la maladie. Un choc douloureux me parcourt.

- Le stigma. Dans nos corps, nous avons tous un courant, comme la Rivière de la Vie. Quand les gènes aliens infectent le corps, le courant les combat. Le Geostigma est ce qui arrive quand le corps compense pour ses intrus.

- Que veux-tu dire par intrus ? Demande Cloud.

- Le gêne de Sephiroth. L'héritage non-voulu de Jénova. Appelez-le comme vous voulez.

- Tu es bien informé, ironise Cloud.

- Tseng et Eléna, répond Vincent avec une pointe de tristesse. Ils ont été amenés ici à moitié-morts. Ils ont été brutalement torturés. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les sauver mais… bon, vous voyez...

- Torturés ?

- Ils l'ont cherché. Ils avaient leurs mains sur la tête de Jénova.

- Alors, quand Kadaj dit qu'il cherche "Mère"... commence Cloud.

- Le messager du Paradis des Ténèbres. La calamité, Jénova. S'ils le voulaient, ils pourraient recréer un autre Sephiroth.

- Kadaj... Qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

- Je préfère ne pas le savoir.

- Les trois ressemblent trop à Sephiroth, interviens-je, sortant de la contemplation du lac miroitant.

Ils acquiescent. Les buissons bougent soudain, laissant passer une petite forme chevelue. Les deux hommes sont sur le qui-vive, épée de Cloud en l'air, alors que je n'ai même pas bougé. Ce que le lac peut être beau, on dirait un grand miroir liquide ou du mercure en fusion.

La petite boule bleue pâle et brune fonce sur Cloud et l'entoure de ses petits bras. Enfin, entoure ses jambes, juste à la bonne place. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense toujours à ça ?

- Marlène ! S'exclame le blondinet.

- Cloud ! Denzel et Tifa ? Demande la-dit Marlène.

- Tifa est correcte, la rassure Cloud.

- Je veux lui parler.

Le blondinet cherche son PHS, mais ne le trouve pas. Marlene regarde Vincent qui lui montre qu'il n'en a pas. Elle se tourne donc vers moi. Je hausse les épaules et lui montre mes paumes vides, lui démontrant que je n'ai pas mon portable. J'ai bien dit le mien, pas celui de Cloud. Je l'ai glissé dans une de mes poches, tout mouillé.

- Vincent, veux-tu ramener Marlène à Tifa ? Il faut que Marianna et moi allions rendre visite à Shinra.

- Je ne peux pas, dit Vincent.

- Mais je…

- Oublie ça, Cloud ! S'exclame la petite brunette. Pourquoi ne portes-tu jamais aucune attention à nous ?

Elle court se réfugier sous la cape de Vincent qui lui fait de la place.

- Marlène, je t'en prie, donne-moi un peu de temps. Il va bientôt avoir une bataille, mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Tu comprends ?

- Non, je ne comprends pas.

- Cloud, tu es sûre que c'est à propos de bataille ? Demande Vincent.

Le hérisson baisse la tête. Je sais qu'Aérith vient lui parler un court instant. Il relève finalement les yeux.

- Nos fautes peuvent-elles être pardonnées ?

- Je n'ai jamais essayé, avoue Vincent.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, ajoutais-je.

Cloud réfléchit deux secondes et se décide.

- Okay Marlène, allons-y.

Celle-ci sort de sa cachette et acquiesce, ravie. Elle se précipite vers lui.

- Enfin, je vais essayer. Tu viens, Marianna ?

Il tourne les talons, lance un salut à Vincent et prend la main de Marlène. Je les suis en saluant Vincent. Ils forment un drôle de tableau. Cloud a une grosse épée dans une main et la minuscule menotte de la fillette dans l'autre. C'est assez craquant.

- Je t'appelle, lance le blond au brun.

**XxxX**

Comme j'occupe déjà la place du passager, Marlène s'est assise sur les genoux de Cloud durant le trajet. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche et un sentiment étrange dans la poitrine. Un changement important va bientôt se faire et, inévitablement, ça me rend anxieuse. Mais, il n'y a pas juste ça…

Le Septième Ciel en vue, Marlène commence à s'agiter. Elle regarde parfois par-dessus l'épaule du blondinet pour me lancer un regard. Je lui souris, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Finalement, la curiosité emporte sur la timidité.

- Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Me demande-t-elle.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Es-tu la petite amie de Cloud ?

Je ris.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, la sermonne Cloud.

Mon rire s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Ce serait si ridicule que ça ? Une boule se prend dans mon estomac. Il aurait pu le dire plus poliment quand même… La moto s'arrête, nous sommes arrivés. Marlène descend et trépigne sur place. Je souris et débarque à mon tour. Ils devraient faire des sièges de moto plus confortables, au nombre d'heures qu'on passe dessus.

Je suis Cloud et Marlène qui entrent dans le bar. Je monte à l'étage et m'engouffre dans la salle de bain qui annexe la chambre d'ami. Je m'applique à nettoyer mon visage. La coupure n'est pas profonde, elle ne laissera pas de cicatrice. Par contre, pour mon ventre, je déniche un linge que je mouille. C'est bizarre, maintenant que je m'en rends compte, je ne ressens aucune douleur. Je lève mon gilet troué et imbibé de sang et entreprends donc de nettoyer ma plaie. Il y a beaucoup de sang séché et ça me prend plusieurs minutes avant de m'apercevoir d'un détail assez important. Je n'ai plus aucune blessure. Mon ventre est d'un blanc immaculé. Wow ! J'ai un pouvoir de plus. Je vais devenir Superwoman.

- Alors, ça va ? Me demande une voix.

Je lève les yeux de mon linge humide et crasseux et découvre Cloud appuyé contre le cadre de porte, les bras croisés.

- Mouis. Je me demande comment tu fais pour t'en sortir toujours indemne.

- C'est l'expérience, sourit-il.

- Si tu le dis, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Je lui tourne le dos pour nettoyer ma serviette. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir le robinet que Cloud prend quelque chose dans mes cheveux et me retourne par le bras. Il est à quelques pas de moi et semble franchement pas content. Il tient quelque chose dans sa main gantée Une fleur. Et merde.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

- Euh… une fleur.

- Ah ! Je ne savais pas, ironise-t-il. Non, comment as-tu eu ça ?

Pour la première fois, j'ai légèrement peur de lui. Il est épeurant avec sa mine sombre à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

- Euh… je l'ai ramassée dans l'Église et je l'avais gardée dans ma poche mais je l'ai sortie tout à l'heure.

Pas terrible comme mensonge. Cloud doit se dire la même chose, car il me regarde avec un regard qui me dit de trouver une meilleure excuse. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis, alors? La vérité? Et pis, oui. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre maintenant?

Je m'écarte de lui et m'assois lourdement sur la cuvette de la toilette en soupirant.

- Même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

- Essaie toujours, dit-il simplement en prenant appui sur le bord de l'évier.

Je regarde un moment mes mains, assemblant mes pensées. Je lève finalement les yeux et le regarde fixement, essayant de mettre dans mon regard toute la sincérité que je peux.

- Alors, voilà. Je viens d'un autre monde. Elle m'a transférée dans ce monde pour t'aider. On était destiné à se rencontrer. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité. La quasi-totalité de ma vie que je t'aie relaté est fausse. J'ai en quelques sortes des visions du futur. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Elle m'a envoyée ici mais je crois que maintenant, si. Ça paraît dément, mais c'est la pure vérité, cette fois-ci.

Cloud me regarde un long moment, évaluant mes paroles. Son visage ne trahit aucune émotion.

- Qu'est–ce que tu veux dire par visions? Demande-t-il finalement.

- Um… Je sais ce qui va arriver.

Devant sa mine effarée, je rajoute rapidement :

- Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de changer tout en te le disant, c'est trop dangereux.

- Prouve-moi que tu viens d'un autre monde.

Je lui explique rapidement la géographie et la technologie de la Terre.

- Est-ce que tu me crois ou est-ce que tu penses que je suis une folle échappée d'un asile? Finis-je

- Je te crois.

Je souris, soulagée.

- Après tout, continue-t-il, je ne te pense pas assez intelligente pour inventer tous ces noms bizarres. Et tes chansons…

- Tu m'as écoutée pendant que je chantais? T'étais sensé dormir, pas écouter quelqu'un bousiller pleins de chansons.

Il me regarde, mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

- Ça te prend seulement 2 secondes pour t'endormir, toi? Non, je disais que je trouvais tes chansons bizarres.

- C'est vrai que c'était pas très subtil de ma part.

Il sourit, ôte ses gants et s'assit en face de moi sur le bord du bain. Nos genoux se cognent. Il prend doucement mon menton et le tourne afin que ma joue soit en pleine lumière. Il touche ma blessure du bout des doigts, ce qui m'arrache une grimace de douleur.

- Désolé. Et ton ventre?

- Euh…C'est que…

Je me relève devant lui et relève le bas de mon gilet jusqu'à mon plexus solaire.

- C'est un des pouvoirs qu'Elle m'a donnée.

Songeur, il passe une main chaude sur mon ventre, où ma blessure devrait se trouver. Ça me fait tout drôle.

- Je pense que c'est juste les blessures sérieuses qui guérissent rapidement, vu que ma joue ne l'est pas.

- Incroyable, murmure pour lui-même le blondinet.

Il attarde sa main, ce qui me gêne, et se lève aussi.

- Quelles sont tes autres pouvoirs?

- Celui de me battre comme vous tous? Souris-je. Disons que je ne savais pas vraiment sur la Terre. Mon truc, c'est plus le combat à mains nues.

Il me fait un sourire tout à fait craquant.

- Je m'en suis douté.

De la tristesse passe brutalement dans son regard et il retourne près du lavabo.

- N'empêche, soupire le hérisson. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Elle fait tout ça pour moi ? Je l'ai laissée mourir.

- Mais Cloud, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que, depuis le début, tu as été pardonné.

Je lui tends le PHS.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas donné à Marlène tout à l'heure?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être changées. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il marche encore. Regarde tes messages.

Il s'exécute. Premièrement, c'est Reeve, qu'on entend clairement. Ensuite, il y a plusieurs messages qui sont mélangés. Puis, c'est Aérith.

- Je ne t'ai jamais blâmée. Jamais. Tu es venu pour moi, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Quand le message se termine, le PHS rend l'âme et Cloud me regarde, bouleversé.

- Comment ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Prends ton temps, je t'attends dehors.

Quand j'ai vu son expression, un sentiment m'a monté à la gorge. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras et l'aider à se remettre d'aplomb. J'ai enfin compris ce sentiment. Si merveilleux mais terrifiant qui prend le pas sur la raison.

Je me détourne et sors, baissant la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas mes yeux humides.

C'est ça… _l'amour_?

**XxxX**

Nous sommes en vue. Il y a pleins de gens qui courent vers nous en criant comme des dégénérés. Quelques créatures noires les suivent de près et j'en profite pour dérouiller mon gunblade. Cloud, lui, essaye juste de ne pas écraser les personnes. Puis, ça s'éclaircit.

Le Bahamut fait des siennes là-bas. Nous voyons Vincent s'en approcher et Tifa et Denzel regarder la grosse créature. Nous nous arrêtons près d'eux.

- Yo Denzel! Lançais-je joyeusement, puis plus froidement, salut Tifa.

- Marlene est sauve, dit Cloud en sortant ses épées des entrailles de la moto. Je l'ai amenée au bar.

Tifa acquiesce.

- Je vais revenir au bar moi aussi, lance Denzel de sa petite voix. Marlène et moi allons t'attendre.

Il s'élance, se retourne.

- Nous allons te voir là-bas, n'est-ce pas, Cloud?

C'est au tour de Cloud de hocher la tête. Denzel sourit et part en courant sur ses petites jambes. Je débarque du bolide. Cloud se retourne vers moi, interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'ai envie d'essayer quelques… tours pour voir ce que je peux faire.

- D'accord.

Ce détail semble réjouir Tifa qui sourit dans le dos du blond. Je lui lance un regard méprisant et m'apprête à partir quand Cloud me retient par le bras en le tirant gentiment pour que je m'approche de lui. Il a l'air très sérieux et plonge ses yeux couleur ciel dans les miens.

- Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier, mais nous allons avoir tout le temps après.

Il sourit, soulagé, et je le lui renvoie. Son regard dévie sur mon visage et baisse pour se poser sur mes lèvres. Comme de nombreuses autres fois auparavant, une lueur étrange passe dans son regard et il s'approche légèrement de moi. Un sentiment désormais bien connu me noue quelques secondes la gorge.

- Bon, alors à tout à l'heure. Murmurais-je.

Sur un signe de la main, je m'éloigne d'eux. Un sentiment de liberté m'envahit. Je voudrais voler. C'est donc ce que je fais. Courant comme une folle, je donne un coup de talon qui fait vibrer toute ma jambe et saute. Trop cool! J'atterris sur un immeuble. J'entends plus que je ne vois la moto de Cloud passer à côté. Alors, je suis capable se sauter comme une sauterelle à une hauteur très… haute. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Je parcours ainsi de toit en toit jusqu'aux autres en fredonnant la chanson thème de Superman. Je m'arrête pour évaluer la situation. Cloud n'est pas encore arrivé. Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, Nanaki ainsi que Cait Sith – même s'il crie plus que d'autre chose – sont en train de s'occuper du Bahamut. En bas, les créatures noires sont toujours là mais tout le monde est trop occupé à s'enfuir ou à combattre des trucs plus gros pour les faire disparaître. Je m'en occupe.

J'en vois seulement 5. Une me fonce justement dessus. Je lui tire une balle dans la tête, me pousse sur le côté et lui tranche la tête qui disparaît en volutes de fumée noire ainsi que le reste de son corps. Une autre attaque une femme qui recule en faisant des moulinets avec son sac à main. Je tire trois en direction de la créature et elle s'évapore.

Je m'occupe des trois autres rapidement. Ça va être bientôt le vol du blond. Je saute jusqu'à Vincent en position qui me regarde filer. Je monte sur la tour entre lui et Tifa. Le Bahamut passe devant nous dans toute sa grosseur et Cloud décolle. Barret l'envoie mais il retombe pour se faire tirer par Cid. Nanaki vole jusqu'à lui et le lance avec un cri de Cait Sith. Puis Yuffie lui donne de l'élan en le poussant par un pied. Comment on fait pour donner de l'élan à quelqu'un qui vole quand on vole nous-même?

La créature ailée prépare une boule d'énergie et Cloud son épée. Vincent plonge et lui donne un coup de main. Cloud passe devant moi comme une flèche et Tifa lui saute dessus. Littéralement. Elle essaie de le retenir mais le choc fait retomber Cloud. Non mais quelle conne!

Je cours et le rejoins. Nos regards se croisent quelques secondes. Le soulagement se dessine sur son visage mais disparaît pour se changer en détermination. Il continue à descendre. J'attends qu'il soit plus bas que moi puis empoigne sa main et la tire brusquement. Il redécolle.

J'atterris sur une passerelle qui passait par-là. Je regarde la petite chose qui est Cloud entrer en contact avec l'immense boule bleue. Quelques secondes passent puis elle disparaît. Le Bahamut tombe et se désintègre en détruisant quelques immeubles.

Cloud est à côté de moi. Je lui souris.

- Tu l'as éventré, c'est le cas de le dire.

Il me fait un sourire en coin. Un cri se fait entendre. C'est Kadaj, à quelques immeubles de là. Cloud et moi, on se lance un regard avant de s'élancer.

**XxxX**

J'ai laissé Cloud y aller seule. Je culpabilise un peu mais c'est sa bataille, comme va le dire Vincent. Je suis assise en tailleur dans le vaisseau de Cid, à quelques centimètres du mur vitré. En fait, presque tout est vitré, même le sol, sauf une planche de métal au milieu, où je suis assise. Les autres sont derrière moi et discutent entre eux mais je ne m'en occupe pas vraiment. Ça fait environ une demi-heure que nous suivons Cloud qui n'émerge pas du tunnel. On le voit finalement se battre contre Kadaj dans des ruines. Nous nous rapprochons.

- Cloud! Lance Yuffie comme s'il l'entendait. Je t'ai amené des matérias.

Venant de sa part, c'est très généreux. Le vaisseau fait un mouvement brusque et elle lâche un cri. Comme elle est à côté de moi, c'est assez désagréable. Je me masse discrètement l'oreille.

- Hey, fais attention!

- Yo, Cid, fait Barret, stationne l'engin.

- Ta gueule, s'exclame le-dit Cid. Tu veux descendre? Alors saute!

- Cloud est capable de se débrouiller seul, affirme Vincent.

- Hein?

- Kadaj est un clone de Sephiroth. Il est une sorte de larve.

- De larve? S'inquiète Yuffie. Tu veux dire qu'il est un insecte?

Je souris malgré moi.

- Lassie, fait Cait Sith en donnant un coup sur la tête de Nanaki, ta gueule.

- Alors, ce punk va devenir Sephiroth, hein? Demande Cid.

- Vincent, demande à son tour Tifa, est-ce que Cloud est au courant pour Kadaj?

- Probablement, répond Vincent.

- Dans ce cas, tu as raison. C'est son combat maintenant.

- Quoi? Je ne comprends rien, s'exclame Yuffie.

- Tu parles comme un homme, dit Cid.

- Sexiste! Sexiste!

- Seigneur! Crie Cait Sith en redonnant un coup à Nanaki, ferme ta gueule!

- Il y a deux ans, commence Tifa en ne remarquant pas la remarque du chat noir, durant le dernier assaut, vous rappelez-vous la force que nous avions? Ça ne fait que quelques années mais cette force a déjà disparu. Je pense que Cloud l'a retrouvée.

- Je lui donne 10 minutes, marmonne Barret.

- Ça c'est Cloud tout craché, remarque Yuffie. Il botte des culs, comme toujours.

Tifa ricane.

- Cloud est Cloud, affirme-t-elle.

La conversation dérive mais je n'écoute plus. Kadaj s'est transformé en Sephiroth.

Et si j'essayais d'envoyer mon énergie à Cloud? Ça doit bien se faire. Je me place donc, selon le yoga, en position du lotus, c'est-à-dire assise en tailleur, les mains posées sur les genoux, paumes en l'air. Je me concentre sur mon sixième chakra, celui entre les deux sourcils. J'imagine que des courants bleus sortent de là et volent jusqu'à Cloud. Je sens que quelque chose s'opère en moi. Je me sens toute drôle.

La température dehors a chuté. Le ciel s'est couvert et des éclairs grondent mais il ne pleut pas. Des filaments gris sortent du ciel et descendent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, dans la brume. C'est Vincent qui m'a sortie de là en ne secouant l'épaule.

- Ça fait 5 minutes que je t'appelle. C'est fini. Cloud a tué Kadaj.

Je le regarde, les yeux lourds. Je me sens toute fatiguée.

- Ça va? Demande-t-il doucement de sa voix grave et légèrement rauque. (NdA : J'aime trop sa voix. XD)

Une explosion éclate devant nous, sur l'immeuble où Cloud est.

- CLOUD!! Hurle Tifa.

Je porte une main à ma tête. Tout bouge autour de moi. Arrêtez de danser, merde. Les cris m'agressent les oreilles.

C'est trop. Je sens juste Vincent à côté de moi dire quelque chose et me prendre dans ses bras.

Je tombe dans le noir.

**XxxX**

Blanc. Tout est blanc autour de moi. Quelqu'un bouge proche de moi. Je me lève, ce qui est très étrange compte tenu que je ne sais pas où est le plancher et que je flotte. Cloud gît à côté de moi. Aérith et Zack sont là aussi.

Je ne les vois pas vraiment. Ils sont transparents et flottent eux aussi, comme s'ils pouvaient disparaître à tout moment.

- Il y a un changement, commence Aérith.

- Quelque chose qui ne devait pas se passer, ajoute Zack.

- Ce n'est pas grave que tu aies dit la vérité à Cloud. Ça devait arriver. C'est autre chose qui nous inquiète.

- Il est plus faible qu'il ne devrait l'être.

- Mais je lui ai envoyé mon énergie, m'offusquais-je.

- C'est que… Hésite Zack. Tu ne lui as pas vraiment donné.

- C'est Sephiroth qui l'a absorbée, explique Aérith. Il est plus apte à recevoir de l'énergie et elle a donc dévié. Ce qui…

- A fait que Sephiroth était plus puissant.

- Cloud a dépensé presque toute son énergie à le tuer et donc…

- L'explosion n'a pas aidé.

- Eh merde, fais-je.

J'aimerais bien m'asseoir. Une pression se fait sur l'arrière de mes genoux et me voilà assise.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour arranger ça? Demandais-je.

Ils se lancent un regard, ce que je n'aime pas du tout.

-… Tu dois lui donner une raison de rester, dit finalement Aérith.

- Et quoi exactement?

- Ça, c'est à toi de le trouver, annonce Zack.

Ils disparaissent. (NdA : Pour ceux qui veulent ressentir plus de sensations, mettez la chanson Cloud Smiles de la BO de Final Fantasy VII. Ça marche vraiment bien avec le moment. XP) Soupirant, je me tourne vers Cloud qui dort. Il semble si serein. Le bel au bois dormant. Je réussis à m'asseoir derrière lui, calant sa tête sur mes genoux. Je passe doucement ma main dans ses mèches folles si douces. C'est encore mieux que je ne croyais. Je commence à jouer avec.

Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire? Que tout le monde va lui manquer? Ça serait égoïste, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux. Puis, il me vient une idée. Folle, impossible, imposante et très importante pour moi. Mais, après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre? Néanmoins, je garde le silence pendant un moment, rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il me reste dans les entrailles. J'ouvre finalement la bouche :

- Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire… J'ai découvert que je t'aimais. C'est clair comme ... comme un ciel d'azur un matin d'été. Peut-être que je t'aime depuis le début, j'en sais rien. Ce que je suis sûre, c'est que quand tu es triste, tout ce que je veux, c'est te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler. Quand tu souris, c'est étrange comme la pièce paraît s'éclaircir. Je sais, ça fait cliché, mais c'est la pure et simple vérité. Mais je comprends que tu préfères Tifa, après tout, elle est bien plus belle que moi… Ne t'en vas pas, je t'en prie, parce que, sinon, je n'aurai plus aucune raison de rester… Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Je dépose un long baiser sur la joue douce comme du velours puis je m'allonge à ses côtés, lui prenant la main.

**XxxX**

Des voix d'enfants autour de moi. Je tiens quelque chose dans ma main. Je me relève dans l'eau où je suis miraculeusement sèche. Mes cheveux sont détachés. Je me tourne vers Cloud en ne faisant pas attention aux cris et je déserre ma main de la sienne pour mettre sa tête sur mes genoux. Je me penche sur lui et mes cheveux forment un voile de feu entre nous et le reste du monde. Ses traits sont détendus, chose rare, mais il est si pâle… Ses paupières se soulèvent et deux orbes d'un bleu pur me regardent.

Un poids s'allège sur mes épaules et je respire soudainement mieux. Je souris de joie et de soulagement mais il ne me répond pas, se contentant de me regarder étrangement.

- J'ai eu très peur quand il y a eu l'explosion.

- Ce n'était pas prévu? Demande-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Oui, mais quand même…

Je me relève et tends la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Maintenant, je me rends compte de toutes les personnes qui nous entourent. Nous sommes dans l'Église en ruines, où devraient se trouver les fleurs.

La limite d'Aérith, Le Grand Évangile (NdA : Clin d'œil à Aeris Hikari), a fait une source ici.

- Bon retour! S'exclame la petite voix fluette de Marlène.

- Bon retour, dit doucement Cloud.

- Il reste des enfants avec le Geostigma, rappelle Nanaki.

- Casseur de party, marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

Cloud me jette un coup d'œil, amusé. Oups. Je baisse le regard et m'aperçois que mon bras gauche est redevenu d'un blanc immaculé. Enfin! Le blondinet se dirige vers Denzel qui recule dans les jambes de Tifa, intimidé.

- Hey, fait la brunette doucement en se baissant, allons te guérir.

Cloud tend la main vers Denzel.

- Viens, je suis là, le rassure-t-il.

- C'est correct, rajoute Tifa.

Denzel hoche la tête et se laisse prendre par le blond qui le dépose doucement dans l'eau. Il en prend dans ses mains jointes et les monte au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant avant de les écarter. L'eau tombe droit sur la marque de Denzel qui sursaute et se tapote le front. Je souris, attendrie. Denzel se retourne et fait un large sourire à Tifa, puis rit gaiement. Des acclamations fusent.

- C'était du gâteau le dernier, hurle Cid.

- Ah ouais! Rajoute Yuffie en sautillant.

Tifa fait un sourire aguicheur à Clou qui ne le remarque pas. Mon regard accroche une silhouette accroupie. Aérith console un enfant. Elle se relève et se dirige vers la porte qui laisse entrer un flot de lumière. À mi-parcours, elle se retourne et nous sourit.

- Vous voyez, tout va bien, dit-elle de sa belle voix douce et chaleureuse.

Elle disparaît dans la lumière avec Zack qui nous salue de la main. Cloud et moi, on se lance un regard entendu et on se fait un sourire complice. Puis, sans préavis, il s'approche de moi et m'attire dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui. Je reste interdite, les grands yeux ouverts.

- Je me souviens de tout ce que tu as dit, chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je veux me dégager, mais il resserre son étreinte, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule gauche et se collant tout contre moi. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais bon, pour une fois que ça arrive, autant en profiter. Timidement, j'entoure son cou de mes bras et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je commence à jouer dans ses cheveux et ferme les yeux. Il descend lentement ses mains le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes reins où elles s'installent. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou m'envoie des frissons le long de l'échine.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça. Quand nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, je suis étrangement calme, détendue.

- Tu sens bonne, dit simplement Cloud.

Mélange citron-vanille, mon cher. Il met ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde sérieusement.

- Je veux que tu saches que je te trouve bien plus belle que n'importe quelle autre femme.

Je rougis, chose rare, et détourne la tête sur une fillette qui passe par là.

- Merci, mais je ne pense pas.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et me tourne doucement la tête jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent.

- Moi je le pense.

J'esquive un sourire. L'espoir me gonfle le cœur. Et si…

- Mais Tifa…

- Ce n'est pas elle qui m'attire, affirme-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde avec un brin d'exaspération.

Il pose son autre main sur mon autre joue et se penche vers moi. Mon cœur s'emballe et il se penche encore plus.

- C'est toi que j'aime. Souffle-t-il.

Je lève la tête et ses lèvres appuient dans un doux contact sur les miennes. Mon cœur se met à danser le tango dans ma poitrine et mon ventre est parcouru d'une chaleur merveilleuse. Le baiser ne dure que quelques secondes et Cloud appuie son front contre le mien. Il sourit, ses yeux brillant comme des joyaux.

- Je t'aime. C'est clair ... comme un ciel d'azur un matin d'été.

Je ris et me serre contre lui. Il m'enserre dans ses bras.

- Alors, tu te souviens vraiment de tout…

- Oui et j'ai découvert quelque chose…

- Quoi?

- J'adore ce que tu fais dans mes cheveux.

Pour toute réponse, je lui fais un grand sourire et passe mes mains sur sa nuque pour recommencer à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Alors, content? Demandais-je doucement.

Il ferme les yeux et soupire de contentement. Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds et colle ma bouche contre la sienne. Notre premier baiser était chaste, maintenant celui-ci est plus profond.

Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Mon blondinet ne s'en formalise pas. Il me mordille gentiment la lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher. Quémandant une invitation, j'entrouvre légèrement les lèvres et il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche. C'est doux, chaud et, admettons-le, flasque. Cloud descend ses mains jusqu'au bas de mon gilet et les remonte dessous, me caressant le dos. Je lâche un gémissement et il sourit contre mes lèvres.

Un long moment plus tard, nous écartons légèrement nos têtes à cause du manque d'air. On se sourit béatement. Il écarte une de mes longues mèches rousses de mon visage et la place derrière mon oreille. Je détache mes mains de son cou mais reste contre lui. Je fronce soudainement les sourcils et regarde du côté des autres. Ils nous regardent tous, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fixes. Ils sont assez drôles comme ça.

- Quoi? Demandais-je en même temps que Cloud.

Yuffie est la première à se remettre du choc.

- Et ben dites donc, fais-t-elle en clignant des paupières, allez vous trouver une chambre.

J'éclate de rire tandis que Cloud fronce les sourcils.

- Il était temps, mon p'tit Spiky, continue Barret.

- J'ai su que cette fille-là te branchait juste de la façon dont tu la regardais, renchérit Cid.

Vincent nous regarde simplement et quand je croise son regard, il m'offre un sourire en coin. Denzel et Marlène, qui jouaient un peu plus loin, se tapent dans la main et rient bruyamment. Quant à Tifa, elle nous fait un sourire benoît.

- Je suis contente pour vous.

Mais son regard veut clairement dire : Je-vais-te-tuer-sale-pute-et-emprisonner-Cloud-pour-qu'il-soit-enfin-à-moi.

**XxxX**

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, nous nous amusons dans l'eau avec les enfants. Nous veut dire Cloud et moi. Les autres papotent ensemble. Nous nous lançons des regards en coin mais je continue à lancer de l'eau à la petite fille qui a toujours son ourson en peluche à la main.

Finalement, quand on se sourit une énième fois, Cloud désigne d'un signe de tête un coin de l'Église et je lui souris plus grandement si possible. On s'éclipse discrètement, enfin, on est dans l'eau, on fait des remous, bien sûr, mais disons le plus silencieusement possible.

Dans le coin en question, un pan du plafond s'est écroulé en diagonale, ce qui donne de l'intimité à celui qui y va parce qu'il forme un mur entre le vrai mur et le reste de l'Église. Il n'est toutefois pas dans l'obscurité parce que les murs ont des trous.

Cloud y est arrivé le premier. En entrant, je jette un regard vers les autres pour savoir s'ils remarquent notre absence, mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir grand chose, car une main me prend le bras et me plaque contre le mur. Mon Spiky appuie une main sur ma nuque et passe l'autre dans mon dos avant de sceller nos lèvres ensemble. Comme les deux fois précédentes, mon cœur bat plus vite et une sensation merveilleuse m'envahit. Je réponds avidement à son baiser. J'enserre sa taille de mes bras et le tire vers moi. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour s'installer tout contre moi et lier nos langues ensemble. Des frissons me parcourent et mes doigts divaguent sous son gilet. Sa peau est tellement douce…

Il met fin au baiser et me regarde dans les yeux. Je lui souris doucement.

- Tes yeux ont changés, remarque-t-il. Ils sont verts.

- Ça se peut. Ils changent parfois de couleur. C'était à cause de mon bras qu'ils étaient un peu bleu. Le vert est ma vraie couleur.

- À vrai dire, j'adore.

Je souris encore et il m'embrasse doucement. Mais sa bouche dévie et il embrasse ma ligne de mâchoire jusqu'à mon cou qu'il mordille et suçote. Non mais je rêve ou il me fait un suçon?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je laisse ma marque pour montrer que tu m'appartiens. Souffle-t-il rapidement avant de reprendre son activité.

Je ris et penche ma tête sur le côté pour lui offrir mon cou. Il est assez possessif, mon beau blond, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'est délicieux. J'adore quand il fait ce truc avec la langue, c'est divin. Il remonte lentement ma carotide et appuie son front contre le mien. Il sourit et me caresse la joue. Il effleure ensuite mon nez, ma mâchoire et s'attarde sur mes lèvres qu'il fixe d'un regard convoiteur, mais ne m'embrasse pas. Comprenant la demande muette, j'appuie ma main sur sa nuque et l'embrasse. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil, attendant la suite. Je souris et passe ma langue sur ses douces lèvres. Elles ont un goût de miel. J'embrasse sa lèvre inférieure et pousse doucement ma langue contre sa bouche close. Il l'ouvre légèrement. À l'intérieur, c'est chaud, humide et délicieusement bon. Il pousse un gémissement rauque et …

- Hey, les tourtereaux, on y va! Lance une voix masculine.

On se recule et je n'ai pas le temps d'identifier le propriétaire de la voix. Quant à mon blondinet, il me murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu apprends très, très vite.

Il m'entraîne hors de l'espace, vers les autres qui attendent. S'ils voient mon cou et nos bouches gonflées, ils ne disent rien, mais un regard amusé est échangé entre Cid et Barret tandis que Tifa me regarde avec de la pure haine dans le regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que Cloud la regarde furieusement. Elle s'empourpre et détourne la tête.

Nous sortons dehors et plusieurs véhicules, petits et gros, sont là, dont Fenrir. On s'y dirige, mon Spiky et moi, et il s'y assit. J'enfourche la moto à mon tour et me serre contre lui, parfaitement à l'aise.

Si seulement je pouvais rester ici éternellement…

Mais ça, je ne le pourrai jamais.

**Xx Fin du Chapitre xX**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

Perso, je trouve que certaines descriptions sont assez nuls, comme les fois où je l'embrasse… Enfin, c'est la première fois que j'écris ça donc je vais prendre de l'expérience. XD

D'après vous, comment va se terminer cette fic? Est-ce que je vais retourner chez moi? Est-ce que je vais rester avec Cloud? Est-ce que je vais enfin pouvoir étriper Tifa?

Donnez-moi des idées, j'en ai jamais assez!

Allez, ne résistez pas, cliquer sur le petit bouton Go. XD


	5. Je t'aime, bye

Chapitre 5

Allo! Voici le chapitre 5. J'ai eu une grande inspiration et de nombreux délires en écrivant ce chapitre. J'attendais ce moment depuis le début et je l'ai écrit avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Moonlight** : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Je suppose que certaines descriptions te rappellent tes premiers baisers maladroits. Voici le 5e chapitre j'espère qu'il va te plaire autant que les autres. XD

**Yuna** : Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. XD

**Ninao** : J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo. Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, tu me fais rire toute seule. XD Est-ce que tu serais québécoise par hasard? J'ai accompli mon devoir, voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant. XD

Alors, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

**XxxX**

_La vie est un cadeau qu'il faut rendre, et la joie devrait naître de sa possession. Elle est sacrément trop courte, voilà la réalité. Difficile à accepter, cette procession terrestre jusqu'aux ténèbres finales est un voyage accompli, un cercle complet, une œuvre d'art sublime, une douce mélodie, une bataille gagnée.__  
-Le Livre des Douleurs Dénombrées_

**Chapitre 5****  
****Je t'aime, bye**

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois avec Cloud!

Nous sommes le soir, au bar de Tifa. Tout le monde est là. Il fallait arroser notre victoire, dixit Cid. Je discute tranquillement avec Yuffie dans un coin. Je crois que je l'aime bien.

- Sérieusement, continue-t-elle en riant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Cloud puisse sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Tifa.

Je grimace et bois une petite gorgée d'eau. Je sais, vous vous dites que je suis une conne de juste boire ça quand j'en ai l'occasion mais je ne veux pas me retrouver à dire à qui le veut que je viens d'un autre monde et qu'ils sont en fait un jeu vidéo.

- C'est Tifa qui veut sortir avec lui, pas l'inverse. Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait lui trouver à part son physique.

Merde, je crois que j'en ai trop dit. Mais Yuffie me regarde avec des yeux ronds et éclate bruyamment de rire. Quelques têtes se tournent vers nous.

- Je n'aurais jamais osé l'avouer. Avoue-t-elle, puis plus bas: c'est vrai qu'elle fait pas grand chose pour cacher qu'elle le veut dans son lit.

Je souris et reprends une gorgée.

- Il y a juste le concerné qui ne s'en aperçoit pas.

- C'est qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

Je ris et me penche vers elle avec un sourire taquin.

- Sinon, toi, t'as quelqu'un en vue?

Elle rougit et lance un regard rapide à la dérobée avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson non-identifiée. Elle a été vite mais mes yeux sont très vifs. J'ai repéré l'élu de son cœur.

- Tu sais, tu devrais lui dire, conseillais-je entre deux gorgées. Je suis sûre qu'il s'intéresse à toi aussi.

Elle glousse.

- Tu crois? Demande-t-elle. Il semble si … indifférent.

- Il n'y a que les concernés qui ne s'en aperçoivent pas, répétais-je.

Elle sourit béatement.

- Peut-être que je vais lui dire, un jour.

- N'attends pas à demain ce que tu pourrais faire aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, maman.

Nous éclatons de rire. Vincent tourne la tête vers nous. C'est vrai qu'il a une petite expression dans le regard qui me dit qu'il aime Yuffie. Est-ce que Cloud me regarde comme ça aussi? Pourvu qu'ils n'attendent pas longtemps avant de se déclarer.

**XxxX**

Plus tard dans la soirée ou tôt dans la journée, au choix, j'ai une surprise en sortant de la salle de bains. Quelqu'un me plaque contre le mur et m'enserre le cou. C'est Tifa.

- Personne ne touche à **mon** Cloud, dit-elle rageusement d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

En faisant un moulinet rapide de mes bras, je me déprends et la pousse, l'envoyant valser. C'est certain, elle est soûle. La brunette se relève et fonce sur moi. Je l'esquive d'un pas et laisse mon autre pied devant elle. Tifa le voit trop tard et s'effondre sur le sol, épaule première. J'entends distinctement l'os craquer et elle lâche un hurlement aigu. Quelques personnes montent l'escalier tandis que la brune se relève en s'aidant du mur. Son bras pendouille le long de son flanc, inutilisable. Elle a l'air folle comme ça, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux hagards.

Elle pousse un grognement et se précipite sur moi alors que Vincent et Cloud arrivent, alertés. Ils n'ont pas fait un geste que Tifa essaye de me frapper. Je recule prestement, entortille mon bras autour du sien et appuie mon poing sur son coude.

- Veux-tu que je le casse ton p'tit -bip- (NdA : Juron purement québécois) de bras?

Elle révulse les yeux et crit alors que j'appuie un peu plus. Vincent se place derrière elle et je sens Cloud derrière moi. Le brun passe un bras autours des épaules de Tifa et je la lâche. Elle se débat férocement en disant des insultes peu flatteuses sur mon physique, mais Vincent la tient fermement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demande Cloud en me retournant.

- Elle s'est montrée sous son vrai jour, dis-je.

Mon blondinet fronce les sourcils, réprobateur. Je soupire. Il va finir par me tuer.

- Elle est venue m'agresser, disant que personne touchait à son Cloud. Je crois que t'as des fans.

Le sex-symbol (NdA : J'écoute une chanson qui parle de ça XD) soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant encore plus si possible.

- Merde.

- Elle va s'en remettre. Elle s'est défoulée sur ma pauvre personne et il lui faut juste du temps maintenant. T'en fais pas.

Il me regarde et me sourit en coin, réconforté.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu trouves toujours les mots pour me convaincre.

Je lui souris à mon tour et nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre de Tifa. Vincent en sort justement et ferme la porte derrière lui.

- Je lui ai remis l'épaule à sa place, dit-il en me regardant. Elle dort.

- Tu lui as déboîté l'épaule ? Me demande Cloud, surpris.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Elle avait juste à pas essayer de m'étrangler.

- Et tu lui aurais cassé le bras, ajoute Vincent en secouant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire? La laisser me buter? M'offusquais-je en croisant les bras. Je n'allais pas la laisser faire.

- Tu aurais pu être moins violente, me reproche Cloud.

- D'accord, d'accord. La prochaine fois, je vais simplement l'assommer dans le mur.

Cloud soupire et repasse une main dans ses cheveux. Malgré la situation, je le trouve très craquant.

- Bon, enfin. Tout va bien maintenant.

Vincent hoche la tête et va rejoindre les autres. Je me gratte la nuque sous mes cheveux.

- Um… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Justement, je pensais y aller aussi. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé…

- Exactement… Dans quelle chambre est-ce que je dors?

Il baisse la tête, gêné. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. On dirait un enfant prit en flagrant délit.

- … Est-ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi?

- Juste dormir ? Demandais-je, amusée, en haussant les sourcils.

Il relève vivement la tête et me regarde avec des gros yeux.

- Bien sûr ! Pour quel genre d'homme me prends-tu ?

Je souris franchement et entoure son cou de mes bras.

- C'est d'accord.

Il me renvoie mon sourire.

- Elle est où ta chambre ?

- Viens.

Il me prend la main et on se dirige vers une porte fermée. Il l'ouvre et nous voilà dans son antre. Sa chambre n'est pas tellement grande, mais suffisamment pour y mettre une grand commode, un lit moyen et une table de nuit. Elle est peinturée en un bleu pâle et je me sens immédiatement bien dedans.

Je m'asseois sur le lit. Très confortable. Une autre porte dans le coin doit mener à la salle de bains.

- Je peux utiliser ta salle de bains ? À moins que tu préfères prendre ta douche en premier ?

- Non, vas-y. Les serviettes sont dans l'armoire.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, puis me ravise. J'ai un léger problème.

- Tu peux me prêter un gilet ?

Cloud me regarde et un sourire naît sur ses lèvres pleines.

- Bien sûr.

Il ouvre un tiroir de la commode, farfouille un peu et sort une chemise blanche. Il me le tend.

- Je crois qu'il va te faire. Sourit-il.

Je le prends.

- Merci.

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bains.

**XxxX**

Je ne savais pas que les gars pouvaient avoir autant de produits. Shampoings pour les cheveux, savons multiples pour le corps, eau de Cologne, eau de toilettes (NdA : Est-ce que c'est pas la même chose ?), crème à raser et pleins d'autres trucs. Je m'amuse à tous les sentir et choisis celui qui sent le plus comme le mien. Il n'en a pas vraiment, ils sentent épicés, comme des clous de girofles ou un truc du genre.

Donc, ce n'est pas grâce à eux que Cloud sent aussi bon. Oui, il sent ça, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre aussi. Je ne sais pas vraiment c'est quoi, mais c'est … masculin. Je me déshabille et entre dans la douche. Elle est située au fond de la salle, qui est assez petite. La toilette est proche de la porte et un comptoir utilise tout l'autre mur.

Je me douche donc, fredonnant et remixant quelques chansons. Après, je prends un temps fou pour me démêler les cheveux avec un peigne que j'ai trouvée. Je jette ensuite les cheveux pris dedans, puis m'habille rapidement. Quelques minutes après, je sors.

Quand j'entre dans la pièce dans une bouffée de vapeur, Cloud se retourne. Il me regarde, interdit, puis son regard revient sur mon visage. C'est que je porte seulement sa grande chemise et mes sous-vêtements. La chemise m'arrête à la mi-cuisse. Je me gratte la nuque, gênée, puis me dirige vers le lit.

- Tu vas prendre ta douche ? Demandais-je d'une voix innocente en ouvrant le lit.

- Mouis. Répond Cloud d'une voix un peu rauque.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il vient de trouver une revue cochonne dans un tiroir ou quoi ? À moins que ce soit moi ? Je baisse le regard et vois que la chemise s'est un peu relevée et qu'on peut voir un bout de ma culotte noire. Je tire prestement sur ma pas-si-longue-que-ça chemise et saute dans le lit.

**XxxX**

D'après le cadran sur la table de nuit, il est 4H03 du matin et ça fait 7 minutes que Cloud est là-dedans. Je suis nerveuse à l'idée d'être dans le même lit qu'un gars. Même si c'est juste pour dormir. Je n'ai pas peur que Cloud essaye quelque chose mais que, moi, je lui saute dessus. Enfin, on verra bien.

Quelque 8 minutes plus tard, Cloud ouvre la porte. Sa silhouette musclée est encadrée par la lumière et je suis aveugle quelques secondes. Il ferme la lumière et s'approche du lit. Il en tout et pour tout habillé d'un boxer noir.

Il est très sexy. Ses cheveux encore humides sont encore plus encore en bataille que d'habitude. J'essaye de ne pas attarder mon regard sur son torse mais j'y peux rien. Ses abdominaux sont très bien dessinés et sa peau semble dorée à la lueur de la lampe.

Hésitant, il s'approche de moi. Je me décale du bord du lit et il grimpe dedans. Je reste quelques secondes interdite, puis pose ma tête sur son torse. Il m'entoure de son bras et commence à jouer dans mes longs cheveux. Je m'amuse à effleurer du bout des doigts son ventre et je crois qu'il est sensible à cet endroit parce que son cœur bat plus vite sous ma tête et sa respiration devient plus rapide.

Un instant plus tard, je suis sur le dos avec un blondinet sur moi. Il écarte délicatement mes cheveux de mon visage et me caresse la joue. Il est vraiment couché sur moi et nos jambes sont emmêlées. Il me sourit, taquin, et penche la tête vers moi. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse langoureusement. J'approfondis le baiser en appuyant ma main sur sa nuque. Je ne me lasserai donc jamais de ses lèvres pleines et gourmandes ? Je caresse son dos tandis qu'il infiltre ses mains sous ma chemise.

De nombreux baisers plus tard, nous nous écartons. Il faut dormir. Cloud a les lèvres rouges et gonflées, et je ne dois pas être mieux. Je lui tourne le dos et me décale un peu de lui à cause que nous sommes proches de tomber du lit. Je prends son bras et le tire vers moi, l'obligeant à coller son torse contre mon dos. Il rit avant d'entourer ma taille de son bras. Je serre la main sur mon ventre et me serre encore plus contre lui.

- Bonne nuit, dis-je d'une voix endormie.

- Bonne nuit, chuchote Cloud contre ma nuque.

Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps. Je suis très sensible à cet endroit.

Peu à peu, je sombre dans le sommeil.

**XxxX**

Blanc. Tout est blanc autour de moi. Je me lève tant bien que mal et vois Aérith et Zack en face de moi.

- Nous avons une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, commence sans préambule Zack.

- La mauvaise en premier, soupirais-je.

- Tu dois retourner dans ton monde, annonce Aérith.

Bordel, je le savais. Je savais qu'il faudrait que j'y retourne tôt ou tard, mais pas aussi tôt.

- Et la bonne?

- Nous te donnons 2 jours pour faire tes adieux. Dit Zack.

Aussi vite que je suis arrivée, je retourne dans le noir.

**XxxX**

Il y a quelque de doux et de chaud sur ma nuque. Ce sont les lèvres de Cloud. Il me dépose des baisers papillons un peu partout. Une chaleur m'emplit le ventre, mais un autre sentiment me monte dans la gorge. Cloud me caresse aussi doucement le ventre sous la chemise. C'est trop pour moi, j'éclate.

Je m'écarte brusquement de lui et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller avant d'éclater en sanglots.

C 'est assez rare que je pleure. Je déteste faire ça devant quelqu'un, je trouve que c'est une forme de faiblesse. Mon blondinet me prend le bras et m'attire sur lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras et je niche ma tête dans sou cou. Il me caresse le dos, ce qui ne me fait que sangloter de plus belle.

Comment est-ce que je pourrais m'habituer à ne plus avoir ses marques de tendresse, aussi futiles soit-elles quelques fois ? Comment est-ce que je pourrai vivre sans lui maintenant que je l'ai trouvé ? Je l'aime tellement…

Je me calme peu à peu grâce à la présence réconfortante de mon blondinet sous moi. Il ne dit rien, compréhensif, et attend. Il me fait des pressions rassurantes dans le dos, descendant jusqu'aux reins. Quand mes pleurs se tarissent, il me prend par les épaules et me recule pour que nos regards se croisent. Regard que je détourne, honteuse de m'être laisser aller. De son pouce, mon Spiky sèche les quelques larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de tes larmes, elles sont une pluie qui disperse la poussière recouvrant nos cœurs, chuchote-t-il doucement.

Je souris faiblement.

- Tu es philosophe maintenant?

- J'ai dû lire ça quelque part.

Il remet en place mes cheveux et me caresse doucement la joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Soupirant, je me recouche sur lui et pose ma tête sur sa poitrine dénudée. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'il effleure du bout des doigts ma nuque.

- Aérith et Zack sont venus me parler. Annonçais-je brutalement.

Cloud se crispe quelque peu aux noms mais ne dit rien.

- Ils m'ont dit que… que j'avais deux jours pour faire mes adieux.

- Quoi?

Je sursaute. Je savais qu'il réagirait mal mais pas aussi violemment. Je relève la tête. Il me fixe, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

- Ma mission est finie, Cloud. Il faut que je retourne dans mon monde maintenant. Ils sont déjà gentils de me faire rester deux jours de plus.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. Se révolte mon blondinet.

Il resserre son étreinte sur moi et je me hisse jusqu'à son visage. Je trace du pouce ses lèvres pleines.

-Alors, profitons le plus des deux prochains jours.

XxxX

Je ne savais pas que les oreillers, ça bouge tout seuls. Et que ça sent aussi bon. Et que ça fait boum, boum, boum régulièrement.

Je soulève lentement les paupières. Mon regard est directement attiré vers le réveil-matin qui indique 13H27. Si j'étais dans mon monde, ça ferait longtemps que je serais debout. Non, Marie, il faut pas penser à ça. Par pour l'instant.

Je lève la tête et m'aperçois que Cloud dort encore. Qu'il est beau! Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Il semble si serein comme ça. Mais c'est l'heure de se lever! Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui et, me penchant, enfouis doucement mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux. Vous allez me dire que j'en profite et c'est vrai, mais c'est ça ou le coup du verre d'eau.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou et remonte lentement jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Puis, je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. Je continue jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse. Ce qui ne tarde pas. Une main se pose sur ma nuque et une autre commence à me caresser le dos. Quelques baisers plus tard, je m'écarte légèrement.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi?

- Très bien. J'ai beaucoup aimé le réveil, sourit-il.

Je lui souris à mon tour et me lève tout en replaçant ma chemise. Il s'apprête à faire de même quand j'entends distinctement un craquement et un grognement de douleur venant de Cloud.

- Où est-ce que t'as mal? Demandais-je, inquiète.

- Mon dos, grimace-t-il.

J'éclate de rire et il me lance un regard outré.

- Tu ris alors que je souffre?

- C'est que tu es trop drôle, comme ça, on dirait un vieux.

C'est vrai, il a les deux mains dans le dos et il est courbé.

- Je vois pas de quoi rire…

- Bon, bon. Couche-toi sur le ventre.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu vas découvrir mes talents de masseuse.

Il finit par obéir. Avec maintes difficultés et mon aide, il se couche sur le ventre, la tête sur un côté.

- T'as de l'huile pour le corps ou un truc du genre?

D'une main, il entrouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit et farfouille dedans. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherche et me tend un petit pot blanc. Je le prends et me rasseois sur lui. J'ouvre le petit pot et, à l'aide de deux doigts, en retire la substance blanche. Ignorant les cicatrices, je l'étends sur le dos de Cloud. Mon blondinet frémit, mais ferme simplement les yeux. Je tâte ses muscles et en sens plusieurs durs.

- Tes muscles sont tous tirés. Dis-je.

Seulement un grognement me parvient de Cloud. C'est peut-être dû au fait que j'ai commencé à le masser. Après quelques gémissements de sa part, je m'arrête.

- Je te fais mal? Demandais-je, faussement inquiète.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Continue, répond Cloud dans un murmure.

Je souris, amusé, et reprend ma tâche qui n'en est pas vraiment une parce que Cloud a la peau très douce et sans défaut, sauf bien sûr les cicatrices, mais la peau y est plus soyeuse.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ma mère me demandait tout le temps de la masser et, comme elle me faisait du chantage émotif, j'acceptais toujours.

Cloud rit et je souris malgré moi.

- Elle est comment, ta mère? Demande-t-il.

- Eh bien… Ma mère a une patience infinie. Ça me rappelle quand…

Lentement, je lui parle de maman, puis de papa, puis de mon frère, mes sœurs, ma vie… C'est sûr, je lui fais pas un discours de deux heures, mais Cloud écoute, sans rien dire. Quand je me tais, toute la crème a pénétré et les muscles de Cloud sont déliés. Je l'embrasse dans le cou et débarque de sur lui et du lit.

Allant dans la salle de bains, je m'étire et me lave les mains. Je n'ai pas le temps de me sécher les mains qu'un bras puissant m'entoure la taille et je me retrouve plaquée contre le comptoir. De son autre main, Cloud écarte mes cheveux et m'embrasse sur la nuque. Avec un soupir de plaisir, je baisse la tête, offrant ma nuque. Il s'applique à embrasser chaque centimètre carré de mon cou. Il me chatouille le ventre d'une main et…

- Salut!

Cloud se détache de moi et je soupire de dépit. Je sors de la pièce, découvrant Tifa qui porte des trucs noirs dans les bras.

- Salut, fais-je.

Elle semble un peu excitée, surtout que Sexy Spiky (NdA : Désolé, délire de l'auteur XD) est à côté de moi.

- Bien dormis? Demande-t-elle, puis, dans nous laisser le temps de répondre : est-ce que je peux te parler, Marianna, seule?

Je regarde Cloud qui ne semble pas contrarié, plutôt intrigué. Il hausse les épaules.

- Je vais m'habiller, annonce-t-il en s'enfermant dans la salle de bains.

Soupirant, je m'approche du lit et commence à le faire. Tifa dépose son fardeau qui s'avère être des vêtements et vient m'aider. Nous faisons rapidement le lit et je m'asseois dessus, toujours simplement habillée de la longue chemise à Cloud. Quant à Tifa, elle est habillée d'un débardeur blanc et d'une jupe courte bleu nuit. Elle est très belle comme ça.

- Écoute, fait-elle en s'assissant à mes côtés, je ne me rappelle plus très bien ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, mais ... je sais que j'ai cherché à te nuire.

Je réprime difficilement un sourire. Est-ce que je devrai lui dire que je lui ai déboîté l'épaule? Non.

- Tu as essayé de me tuer, dis-je avec mon tact habituel.

- C'est donc pourquoi je viens m'excuser.

Tu veux te faire pardonner? Va te jeter au bout du quai. Elle me tend les vêtements.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je tiens à te les donner. Pour le temps que tu aies t'acheter des vêtements, et tout ça...

Je les passe rapidement en revue. C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas mal, tout noirs.

- Ils ne me font plus et je crois que c'est ta grandeur. Ajoute-t-elle.

Ah, là je comprends. Tifa et sa grandeur d'âme! Quelle bonté, me donner ses vieilles guenilles. J'étire mes lèvres en un faux sourire.

- Merci beaucoup. Justement, j'en avais besoins et je pense pas que j'aimerais ça me promener en soutien-gorge… Quoique je crois pas que ça dérangerait Cloud.

Elle s'empourpre.

- Ça me fait plaisir.

La brunette se relève et sort. Je ferme tranquillement la porte derrière elle. Au même moment, Cloud sort de la salle de bains. Je me tourne vers lui et me fige. Il est trop craquant. Il porte simplement un t-shirt noir, mettant en valeur ses bras musclés légèrement dorés, et un pantalon noir avec ses habituelles bottes. Je relève les yeux et croisent ses merveilleux yeux couleur ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Elle voulait se faire pardonner d'hier soir en me donnant ses vieux vêtements.

- Et je suppose que tu ne lui as pas dit ce qui s'est réellement passé.

- Elle ne m'a pas demandée.

J'étends les vêtements sur le lit et évalue rapidement le haut et le pantalon que je vais mettre.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais. Soupire Cloud.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je changerais? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui et en fronçant les sourcils.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il fait quand il est exaspéré ou anxieux.

- Tu ne donnes aucune chance à Tifa.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je lui en donnerais une, ça fait longtemps que je sais qui elle est.

- Mais c'est justement ! S'emporte le blondinet. Tifa est très gentille!

- Gentille? Fais-je avec un petit rire méprisant. Mais c'est toi qui ne vois pas qui elle est vraiment. Elle se donne des airs de Sainte-Nitouche mais c'est juste une pute. Tu ne vois donc pas les sourires qu'elle te fait ou comment elle te regarde? Cloud, elle veut te mettre dans son lit!

Les derniers mots sont presque criés tellement je suis hystérique. Sans un mot de plus, je prends mes affaires et m'enferme dans la salle de bains.

C'est le temps qu'il s'ouvre les yeux, il est le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Ça m'énerve de voir qu'il ne remarque rien, qu'il croit que Tifa est _gentille_ et _douce_. Et je crois que si je n'étais pas là, elle aurait réussi. Sûrement. Mais il ne faut pas penser à ça. C'est pas arrivé, et ça arrivera jamais. Et c'est pas en me morfondant que je vais arrêter d'y penser.

Je me déshabille rapidement pour enfiler le pantalon de Tifa. Il est correct mais c'est une toute autre histoire pour le haut qui est en fait une simple chemise à manches ¾. Il me colle à la peau. J'ai beau essayer de l'étirer, rien n'y fait. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Tifa me l'a donnée, enfin, non, je ne comprends pas, elle doit l'adorer. Il devait être trop court. Me résignant, j'enfile mes grandes bottes en cuir souple.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et examine la grosse tignasse qui me tient lieu de cheveux. Puis, je baisse les yeux sur l'unique outil de coiffure en ma possession : un peigne. Je soupire.

**XxxX**

Je culpabilise un peu quand je vois Cloud assis sur le lit, plongé dans ses pensées. Je soupire et vais m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je lui prends gentiment la main et la pose sur ma cuisse, la paume découverte. Je trace de mon index des cercles imaginaires dedans. Mon Spiky ne bouge pas plus.

- Écoute, je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais... ça me révolte de voir que tu crois toujours que Tifa est blanche comme neige… Je sais, tu vas dire que je me trompe mais j'en suis sûre parce que c'est toujours les concernés qui ne s'en aperçoivent pas. T'as juste à faire plus attention, à voir comment elle réagit quand t'es là.

- Alors, c'est pour ça qu'elle est restée avec moi, depuis toutes ces années? Demande Cloud, la tête toujours baissée.

Je prends le temps de réfléchir, choisissant soigneusement mes mots.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Dis-je finalement. Quand vous étiez jeunes, vous ne pensiez pas à ça. Je crois qu'elle est en quelque sorte une dépendante affective. Elle veut que tout le monde l'aime et elle ne comprend pas trop pourquoi tu ne restes pas toujours avec elle.

Cloud reste un moment silencieux.

- Je crois que tu as raison. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Je le regarde. Il semble si triste comme ça.

- Allez, viens là, fais-je doucement.

Je le prends doucement par les épaules et l'attire vers moi. Il se laisse faire et j'entoure son cou de mes bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je plonge mes mains dans ses cheveux et les triture sur l'arrière de la tête, je sais qu'il adore ça. Il se niche encore plus dans mon cou et pousse un léger soupir de contentement. Nous restons un bon moment comme ça. Cloud se détache finalement lentement de moi. Il plonge son regard azuré dans le mien et me caresse la joue.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Murmure-t-il.

Diminuant la distance entre nous, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse passionnément.

À bout de souffle, nous nous éloignons. Je me lève et me tourne vers lui. Il me détaille de la tête aux pieds avec un regard appréciateur. Bon sang, c'est gênant.

- Euh… Tu viens?

Cloud remonte son regard sur mon visage et se lève.

**XxxX**

Durant l'après-midi, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Denzel, Cloud et moi allons aider pour la reconstruction, Vincent et Yuffie étant restés encore un peu, soit disant pour profiter de la ville. Je ne les crois pas vraiment.

On ne peut pas faire grand chose. Il faut balayer les lieux pour examiner les dégâts. Nous devons tout mettre dans des camions. Vous vous doutez bien qu'après 15 minutes, je suis en nage. Aérith m'a dotée d'une plus grande force, mais je ne suis pas Hercule. En plus, il y a un soleil de plomb. Un peu plus loin, Cloud est aussi en sueur, mais il ne semble pas peiner.

Je vois soudainement Denzel courir vers moi. Il transporte une caisse. Il s'arrête haletant devant moi et sort une bouteille d'eau. Me la tendant, il dit :

- Je n'en ai pas beaucoup…

- Okay, souris-je, je vais la partager avec Cloud. Merci.

Le petit brunet me lance un sourire étincelant et continue sa tournée. Je débouche la bouteille et rejette la tête vers l'arrière pour boire une longue rasade du liquide pur. Ah! Ça fait du bien, on ne dirait plus que ma gorge est en papier sablé. Je vois Spiky me regarder et je me dirige vers lui, contournant ou enjambant les nombreux obstacles nous séparant. Arrivée en face de lui, je lui souris et lui tends la bouteille. Il s'essuie les mains sur son pantalon, prend le contenant et boit une longue gorgée d'eau.

- Merci.

- Dis ça à Denzel, c'est lui qui nous l'a donné.

Nous regardons un moment l'enfant gambader entre plusieurs personnes pour leur offrir ses services.

- Tu veux partir? Me demande soudainement le blondinet.

- Mais on vient juste d'arriver!

Il hausse les épaules.

- Je sais, mais peut-être que tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre?

- Bien sûr que non. Je veux aider. Je veux apporter ma contribution. Après tout, c'est, d'une certaine manière, à cause de moi que c'est arrivé.

- Pourquoi?

- Ben, j'aurais pu l'éviter.

- Tu as toi-même dit que certaines choses ne devaient pas être changées.

- Je sais, mais j'aurais pu éviter la destruction de nombreux bâtiments.

- Je crois que tu as bien fait de ne rien faire. Peut-être qu'avec tout ce qui vient d'arriver, les choses vont bouger.

Je soupire.

- Je l'espère aussi. Allez maintenant, au boulot… J'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour.

Il éclate de rire. Je lui souris et retourne à ma tâche.

**XxxX**

Un peu plus tard, je remarque soudainement une chose. Deux filles proches de moi jettent régulièrement, aux deux secondes environ, un regard vers Cloud. Je survole la place du regard et je vois quelque chose d'assez… chaud. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elles le regardaient. Cloud a ôté son t-shirt. Je sais bien qu'il fait chaud mais c'est pas une raison! Le rejoignant rapidement, je lui lance :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'ai chaud.

- Tu vas avoir un coup de soleil ou une insolation.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Je vais avoir une bonne raison.

- De quoi?

- Pour te demander de me faire un massage.

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

- T'as pas besoin de raison. T'as juste à me le demander.

Je me rapproche de lui.

- Mais ça va te coûter cher.

Le blondinet sourit.

- Quel genre de monnaie?

- En nature, tu connais?

Il éclate de rire et m'entoure de ses bras puissants. Nous nous embrassons longuement, nos langues liées ensemble. Sa peau est brûlante sous mes doigts. J'entends distinctement des cris de protestations venant des filles. Minute, là, c'est pas des gars que j'entends? Ah! ils sortent du placard. À moins que ce soit pour moi? Rêve pas, ma fille. Mais je suis en plein délire! Je suis en train d'embrasser Cloud Strife, tombeur de ses dames. Je me serre encore plus si possible contre mon blondinet. Ce dernier se détache de mes lèvres et appuie son front contre le mien. Je plonge les yeux dans les deux bouts de ciel que sont ses yeux.

- Comme ça?

- Oui, mais en plus grande quantité.

Hey, je viens de réaliser une chose. J'ai un débardeur sous ma chemise. Comment ai-je pu oublier ce détail crucial? Rapidement, je la détache sous le regard interrogateur de Cloud. J'enlève ma chemise et la pose sur le t-shirt à mon Spiky. Je prends la gourde à côté et en bois une longue gorgée. L'eau est un peu tiède. Je tends la bouteille à Cloud, qui secoue la tête, et la repose.

- Ça va beaucoup mieux comme ça. Souris-je.

Mon blondinet ne répond pas, il fixe quelque chose du regard. Mon bras. Putain de merde. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé? Prestement, je remets ma chemise. J'aurais jamais dû l'enlever. Je m'éloigne mais Cloud ne le voit pas de cette façon. Il me rattrape et se met devant moi.

- Pourquoi? Demande-t-il simplement.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et y cherche de la répugnance ou du mépris, mais n'y vois que de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse. Je soupire.

- Je vais tout te raconter, mais pas tout de suite. Pas ici.

Cloud hoche la tête et se penche pour m'embrasser légèrement. Ça me met du baume au cœur.

**XxxX**

Le reste de la journée, c'est-à-dire le gros 2 heures qu'il reste, ce passe rapidement. Trop rapidement. L'air se fait encore plus lourd et, soudainement, le ciel se couvre et des trombes d'eau nous tombent sur la tête.

Nous accueillons cette fraîcheur avec bonheur, mais quand le tonnerre gronde, on se dépêche de tout ramasser et de filer. Comme d'habitude, j'embarque avec Cloud sur Fenrir. Je m'appuie tout contre lui, recherchant de la chaleur. Bien entendu, Spiky a remit son t-shirt, même si ça ne lui fait pas une grande protection. Il sent un mélange d'épices et de feuilles mouillées. Drôle de mélange mais ça ne me déplait pas du tout. Un petit moment plus tard, nous sommes arrivés devant le Septième Ciel. Tifa est déjà arrivée avec Denzel. Il y a nulle trace de Vincent et de Yuffie. C'est suspect.

En entrant, je file directement dans la chambre de Cloud, laissant une traînée d'eau derrière moi. Je prends une serviette et m'essore les cheveux. Je me retourne et sursaute. Cloud est nonchalamment appuyé à la porte, cette dernière fermée. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer. De l'eau dégouline à ses pieds. Je lui lance une serviette. Pendant qu'il se sèche, je choisis un gilet de Tifa. Cloud s'asseoit sur le lit, les cheveux encore un peu humides.

Je déboutonne ma chemise, l'enlève et la pose sur le comptoir. Je vais m'asseoir lentement à côté de Cloud, en simple débardeur. Je tourne mon poignet gauche de façon à ce que l'intérieur de mon bras soit visible. De mon épaule à mon coude, de fines cicatrices zèbrent ma peau pâle. Une est plus grosse que les autres, la dernière, proche du creux de mon coude. Mon blondinet l'effleure de l'index.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu fais ça?

Je réfléchis, choisissant mes mots. Puis, lentement, je relate :

- Quand j'avais 15 ans, j'ai eu une époque sombre. Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Tout allait mal. Mes sœurs étaient parties, mon frère parlait de s'en aller avec sa petite amie, ça n'allait pas trop bien avec mes parents, et je ne te parle même pas de l'école. Enfin, c'était trop. Trop de malheurs qui s'abattaient en même temps. Alors, je m'en suis pris à moi-même. Pour exprimer ma colère, ma tristesse, ma frustration. Ça me soulageait tellement… Puis, j'ai eu un accident. Je m'étais coupée trop profondément, j'avais touché une artère. Pendant que le médecin s'occupait de moi et que ma mère pleurait à côté de moi, j'ai réalisé que… que je voulais vivre. Je pensais que j'étais prête à en finir mais, entre la vie et la mort, j'ai combattu pour rester en vie.

Je me tais et contemple mes cicatrices. Cloud ne dit rien, assimilant toutes ces informations.

- Est-ce que tu avais des visions à ce moment?

Je souris.

- Disons que j'ai commencé à en avoir après ce moment.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et m'attire dans ses bras. Je me serre contre lui. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je m'aperçois que je suis exténuée. Le sommeil s'abat sur moi comme une vague. Je suis très confortable comme ça, contre Cloud qui m'étreinte. La seule chose qui me laisse éveiller est la faim qui me taraude. Et puis, je dois aider Tifa à préparer le repas ce soir. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé parce que ce soir, je veux manger quelque chose de comestible.

Je me détache à regret de mon Spiky et me lève pour enfiler un simple gilet à manches longues. Je m'apprête à sortir de la chambre mais Cloud me retient par le bras.

- Merci de me faire confiance, Marianna.

Je l'embrasse longuement avant de sortir de la pièce.

**XxxX**

Je crois que j'ai assuré. J'ai réussi à ne pas égorger Tifa avec un couteau ni à lui enfoncer une cuillère de bois dans la gorge et j'ai réussi ma sauce à spaghetti. Cloud est sorti pendant que nous préparions le souper et n'a pas voulu me dire où il est allé. C'est louche, tout ça. Vincent et Yuffie sont revenus presque en même temps que mon blondinet. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient des trucs à faire et qu'ils se sont rencontrés en chemin. Mon œil, oui.

Personne ne grimace discrètement pendant le repas. Les pâtes sont croustillantes mais la sauce est excellente. C'est le premier vrai bon repas que je prends dans ce monde. Après le souper (NdA : Dîner pour les français), Cloud et moi faisons la vaisselle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me le dire? Grognais-je

- Parce que c'est une surprise. Sourit mon blondinet.

Je me décide donc à bouder. Une réaction enfantine mais qui fonctionne. Habituellement. Cloud éclate simplement de rire. Il essuie ses mains qui étaient dans l'eau chaude. Ses mains douces qu'il passe autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Est-ce que tu sais que tu es très sexy comme ça?

- Comme quoi?

- Quand tu boudes.

Je fronce les sourcils, ce qui ne fait qu'élargir le sourire de Cloud. Il se penche vers moi et son souffle chaud m'effleure les lèvres.

- Là, tu l'es encore plus.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de dire un mot. Il embrasse ma lèvre inférieure avant d'infiltrer sa langue dans ma bouche entrouverte. Je lâche mon torchon pour plonger mes mains dans sa chevelure endiablée et me serrer contre lui. Le blondinet m'appuie contre le comptoir. Quelques verres tintent.

- Est-ce que tout va bien?

Du coin de l'œil, je vois la porte s'entrouvrir et la tête de Tifa apparaître. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait claquer la porte? Malheureusement, Cloud se détache de mes lèvres.

- Oui, tout va très bien. Dit-il, ses magnifiques yeux perdus dans les miens.

Au lien de s'en aller, Tifa entre dans la cuisine.

- Je viens vous aider.

Sans le faire exprès, je pousse un grognement sourd. Spiky ne dit rien parce qu'il a lui-même roulé les yeux.

- On n'a pas besoin d'aide. Dis-je.

- Mais ça me fait plaisir. Réplique Tifa.

Ça te fais plaisir de venir nous casser les pieds, oui. Soupirant, je m'écarte de mon blondinet et reprends mon linge pour essuyer.

**XxxX**

Un long moment plus tard, je monte lourdement les marches menant à l'étage. Ce n'est pas normal que je sois autant fatiguée. Je soupçonne Tifa de m'avoir mit quelque chose dans mon verre. Peut-être aussi que c'est un décalage horaire. Quelque chose me sape l'énergie. Enfin, là, je suis trop fatiguée pour y penser.

Je prends à peine le temps de faire ma toilette et me jette sur le lit, encore tout habillée. J'entends vaguement le pas caractéristique de Cloud dans le couloir. Vous savez, le bruit de chaînes. Il entre dans la chambre et éclate de rire à ma vue. C'est que je suis toute emmêlée dans les draps et mes cheveux sont tout ébouriffés autour de ma tête. Et j'étouffe, j'ai extrêmement chaud. C'est donc pourquoi je me défais des couvertures pour ôter maladroitement mon pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demande mon blondinet en s'approchant.

- J'ai chaud, marmonnais-je.

J'envois valser mon pantalon et m'attaque à mon gilet. Cloud m'aide et me couvre d'une couverture malgré mes protestations. Il dépose une main fraîche sur mon front. Ça fait du bien.

- Tu es brûlante! S'exclame mon Spiky.

Sa main s'enlève. Il s'en va dans la salle de bains, mais revient rapidement. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux pour le voir enlever son t-shirt. Je rebaisse vivement les paupières. Deux bruits de vêtement qui chutent plus tard, Cloud s'installe dans le lit. Je sais qu'il est au-dessus de moi parce que son souffle m'effleure le visage.

Des gouttes d'eau tombent sur mon visage. Peu à peu, la chaleur diminue grâce aux bons soins de Cloud. J'ai toujours chaud, mais c'est plus supportable. Mon blondinet se rallonge à côté de moi. Je me serre contre lui et pose ma joue sur son torse. Sa peau est fraîche. Il me caresse la nuque du bout des doigts, m'envoyant des frissons. Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille.

La fatigue a raison de moi. Je m'endors.

**XxxX**

J'ai froid. Très froid. Je me love davantage contre la forme chaude et replace tant bien que mal les couvertures sur nous. Des frissons secouent mon corps entier. Sans le faire exprès, je réveille Cloud. Il se lève et va chercher dans la commode une couverture supplémentaire. Il l'étend sur moi.

- Je reviens, murmure-t-il d'une voix troublé par le sommeil qu'il vient à peine de quitter.

Il sort de la chambre. Après un moment qui me semble interminable, il revient, portant quelque chose de fumant dans les mains. Je me redresse difficilement et prends la tasse qu'il me tend. C'est du lait chaud. J'avale tout en deux longues gorgées et dépose la tasse sur la table de nuit. Je me couche sur Cloud qui s'est réinstallé dans le lit.

- Merci, murmurais-je.

- Dors maintenant, me répond-t-il, je veille sur toi.

La boisson chaude dans mon ventre répand de la chaleur, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, je suis toujours frigorifiée. Cloud remonte les couvertures sur nous et me serre étroitement dans ses bras.

Je repars dans les vapes.

**XxxX**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je délire. Des personnes vont et viennent devant mes yeux, me disant des injures, me criant au visage ou larmoyant. J'essaye de répliquer, de leur expliquer mais ils ne m'écoutent pas et rient de moi. Des choses étranges virevoltent devant moi.

Mais, dans tot cela, il y a Cloud. Cloud qui prend soin de moi. Quand la chaleur s'effondre sur moi, je sens ses lèvres fraîches sur mon front, mes joues, mes lèvres. Quand le froid mordant s'abat, ses bras chauds et son corps bouillonnant m'accueillent. Dans mes rares moments de conscience, il est toujours là, veillant sur moi. Il caresse mes longs cheveux et, quand je le regarde par mes yeux mi-clos, il me sourit doucement ou m'embrasse légèrement.

Quelques instants plus tard, je suis de nouveau en plein délire.

**XxxX**

Je n'ai plus mal à la tête. Ni le cœur au bord des lèvres. Par contre, j'ai mal aux bras. Sûrement dû à une mauvaise position.

Je suis bien là, au chaud. Justement, j'ai les bras autour du cou d'un corps chaud et je suis sur ledit corps. Ma tête repose dans le creux de son épaule et ses bras m'enserrent fermement la taille.

La délicieuse odeur de Cloud m'emplit les narines à chaque inspiration. J'entends le brouhaha des clients en bas. Tifa a décidé de rouvrir son bar. Mais il est quelle heure? Je relève la tête et papillonne des paupières pour y voir plus clair.

Il est 18H36. Toute une journée a passé? En même temps, ma fièvre n'a pas durée longtemps. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu la fièvre?

Je suis collante de sueur séchée. Beurk! C'est le temps de prendre une douche. Je me détache lentement de mon blondinet pour ne pas le réveiller. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je vais le laisser dormir. Après avoir déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pleines, je me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je laisse la porte entrouverte, pas besoin de la fermer, Cloud dort.

J'ôte mes sous-vêtements et vais sous le jet tiède de la douche. Je laisse avec délice l'eau glisser sur moi et délier mes muscles. Quand je coupe l'eau et que je m'apprête à sortir, je m'aperçois que j'ai un problème. J'ai simplement pas de serviette. Et puis merde. Je me secoue et essore mes cheveux avec mes mains avant de sortir de la douche.

Les serviettes sont dans l'armoire du haut, en face de moi. J'en prends une. Des pas résonnent à l'étage. Tiens, Tifa a oublié quelque chose. Minute, là, les pas sont beaucoup trop proches pour être dans le couloir...

- Salut…

La porte s'ouvre en grand et Cloud apparaît. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand quand il voit ce que je porte. Ou plutôt ce que je ne porte pas. Mais, au cours des années, j'ai acquis des réflexes très rapides. Je place rapidement la serviette sur moi, cachant le devant, mais trop lentement à mon goût. Spiky se retourne, gêné et je place ma serviette comme il faut.

- Désolé.

- Ça va. C'était à moi de fermer la porte. Tu peux te retourner.

Il se retourne vers moi et, après m'avoir assuré que la serviette tient bon, je le serre contre moi.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. Tu n'étais pas obligé de rester avec moi mais tu l'as fait.

- Ne me remercie pas. Dit-il. Tu aurais fait la même chose.

Il se détache de moi et replace une mèche humide derrière mon oreille.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu as eu aussi soudainement de la fièvre? Demande-t-il.

En effet, j'y ai pensé. Le meilleur exemple que je pourrais prendre est les Aztèques. Quand les Espagnols sont débarqués chez eux, ils ont amené avec eux leurs maladies. Les Aztèques sont tous morts, entre autres, de ça. C'est à peu près ce qui m'arrive, sauf que je n'en suis pas morte.

- Comme je viens d'un autre monde, expliquais-je à Cloud, j'ai un système immunitaire différent du votre. Il est habitué à des microbes que vous n'avez pas. En venant ici, il a été attaqué par tout un tas de microbes inconnus, d'où ma fièvre. Habituellement, on en meurt.

Mon blondinet fronce les sourcils.

- Habituellement?

- Aérith a dû faire un truc pour me guérir.

Cloud hoche la tête.

- Ouais, c'est logique.

Je lui souris et il fait de même, mais il a les yeux ailleurs. Je sais à quoi il pense. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

- Bon, je vais m'habiller, annoncais-je.

**XxxX**

Sur la Terre, l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel est Sirius. Par contre, elle fait pâle figure à côté des étoiles ici. Elles sont toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres.

Cloud et moi sommes en train de les regarder, sur le toit. C'est vraiment magnifique. Je suis couchée sur le dos et Cloud se sert de mon ventre comme oreiller, non que ça me déplaise. Je caresse ses cheveux soyeux. Un filament passe soudainement.

- Une étoile filante! M'exclamais-je.

Spiky rit doucement.

- Fais un vœu. Dit-il.

Je me redresse et sa tête se retrouve sur mes cuisses. Je me penche sur lui.

- Tu sais très bien qu'est-ce que je veux. Murmurais-je.

Ses yeux brillent comme les étoiles dans la pénombre. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas assez souple pour atteindre le blondinet. Je change donc de position. Prenant la tête de Cloud d'une main, je la dépose en douceur et m'installe à côté de lui.

Je reporte mon attention sur le ciel. J'essaye de créer des constellations et c'est assez amusant. Mon Spiky prend ma main dans la sienne. Je tourne la tête vers lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il me regarde fixement, rêveur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je.

- Je grave ton visage dans ma mémoire, répond-t-il.

- Ho, Cloud… Soupirais-je.

Moi qui déteste pleurer, je sens ma vue se brouiller de larmes. Je m'approche de lui et caresse sa joue. Je suis maintenant au-dessus de Spiky. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il appuie soudainement sur ma nuque et mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Nous échangeons un baiser passionné. Après un moment, nous nous écartons à regret, à bout de souffle. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens.

- Cloud, soufflais-je, je veux que tu te souviennes que je t'aime et que tu es une personne merveilleuse.

Il esquive un sourire et me serre contre lui. Je pique du nez dans son cou, me lovant contre lui. Il resserre son étreinte sur moi, me caressant le dos.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as traversé, tu as gardé ta bonne humeur et ta simplicité, chose que je n'ai pas sur faire.

Je lève un peu la tête de façon à ce que ma bouche soit près de son oreille.

- Mais non, tu les as simplement emmitouflés. Et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi. Après tout ce que tu as vécu.

- Mais tu as beaucoup souffert pour t'avoir mutilé.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi.

Cloud me relève doucement par les épaules et me serre dans une étroite étreinte. Après un moment, j'entends un drôle de bruit. On se détache l'un de l'autre et on se lève. Non, pas tout de suite…

Zack et Aérith sortent de nulle part.

- C'est l'heure, annonce Aérith.

Mon blondinet et moi, on se regarde, puis il sort quelque chose de sa poche.

- Tu sais, hier, je suis sorti pour t'acheter ça.

Il me montre ce qu'il a dans la main. C'est une bague! Il me la passe au doigt. Elle est en argent et une pierre trône au milieu. C'est une sorte d'émeraude, mais des billes bleu azur sont dedans. Je fais un grand sourire à Cloud malgré mes larmes qui menacent de couler.

- Merci beaucoup! Elle est vraiment magnifique.

- Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à tes yeux.

Zack et Aérith, qui s'étaient un peu écartés, se raclent la gorge. Je soupire et Cloud colle nos lèvres ensemble pour un baiser enflammé.

- Je t'aime, Marianna. Souffle-t-il.

- Je t'aime, Cloud. Murmurais-je.

Quand je m'éloigne de lui en direction des deux morts, j'ai les yeux embués d'eau, mais je souris courageusement à mon Spiky. Il me sourit aussi, mais on dirait plus une grimace qu'autre chose. Zack me prend le bras tandis qu'Aérith sourie doucement à Cloud avant de passer une main dans mon dos.

- Prête? Demande Zack.

- Non, répondis-je.

- Nous sommes désolés, dis Aérith, mais ce sont les règles.

- Je sais. Murmurais-je.

Je ne peux empêcher de laisser mes larmes amères couler.

La dernière couleur qu'il me reste du monde de Final Fantasy avant de disparaître est le bleu azur des yeux de Cloud.

**Xx Fin du chapitre xX**

Alors, qu'en dites-vous? C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais fait et j'espère qu'il ne vous a plu.

J'ai bossé comme une malade dessus et c'est mon cadeau de Noël en avance. Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous réserve une surprise. Ça va être un interlude. Oui, vous allez me dire que je suis sadique et c'est vrai, je le suis. XD

Allez, donnez-moi mon cadeau et envoyez-moi une jolie review.

Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année 2007!


	6. Vu par Cloud

Allo

Allo! Voici le chapitre 6. Comme je l'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre, c'est un interlude. C'est le chapitre 5 sous un autre point de vue, celui de Cloud. Ça fait bizarre d'être dans la tête d'un gars mais on s'habitue. Surtout avant un corps aussi sexy XD. Um, um…

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Chise **: Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi j'espère bien finir avec Cloud. XD Mais c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas le savoir. J'espère quand même que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

**Gabrielle** : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait manquer de l'étude, je sais ce que c'est, j'ai l'habitude. Ma fic est si bonne que ça? Ça fait très plaisir à entendre. XD Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va se finir, un jour…

Moonlight : Je suis contente de voir que les émotions que je voulais montrer ont passé même si je voulais pas au point des larmes. Je sais, Tifa est la casseuse de party et elle aime ça. J'ai bien l'intention de la faire souffrir XD. Non, la bague n'est pas une demande en mariage, c'est plus pour symboliser l'histoire qui me relie à Cloud. J'en dis pas plus, je dirais l'élément crucial. XD

**Hanahh **: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir, tous tes beaux compliments. Moi aussi j'espère pouvoir retourner avec Cloud mais, ça, seuls le temps et mes doigts nous le dirons. XD

**Missterre** : Moi non plus j'espère pas trop être séparée de lui trop longtemps mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est mes doigts qui décident, pas moi. J'espère que tu vas aimer cet interlude malgré tout parce que j'ai bossé comme une malade sur ce chapitre. XD

J'espère que vous allez apprécier. XD

**XxxX**

_À une porte du Paradis,  
Chaque jour, chaque heure, on vit.  
À une porte du Paradis,  
Mais il nous est interdit  
D'ouvrir la porte du Paradis,  
Et d'y entrer quand on le choisit.  
À une porte du Paradis,  
La clé, nous l'avons pour la perdre aussi,  
À une porte du Paradis,  
Mais, ah, que l'entrée a son prix.  
-Le Livre des Chagrins Comptés_

**Chapitre 6 et/ou Interlude**  
**Vu par Cloud**

Quand j'entends un bruit de lutte, je n'y crois pas tout de suite.

C'est à l'étage, ça ne peut pas être des clients. Je survole rapidement la salle du regard et la chaise vide de Marianna me saute aux yeux. Tifa non plus n'est pas là. Et merde. Je saute sur mes pieds et fonce à l'étage. Vincent me suit de près. J'arrive au moment où Tifa envoie son poing dans la figure de la rouquine. Cette dernière recule et entortille son bras autour de celui de la brunette et appuie son poing sur le coude de Tifa, mais pas assez pour le casser.

- Tu veux que je le brise, ton p'tit -bip- de bras ? Grogne Marianna.

Tifa crie et j'avance jusqu'à être derrière la rousse tandis que Vincent fait de même avec la brune. Il entoure ses épaules de son bras et Marie la lâche. L'ivrogne se débat comme une folle en lançant des insultes à Marianna, mais Vincent la tient fermement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je en retournant la rouquine.

- Elle s'est montrée sous son vrai jour, dit-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils et elle soupire.

- Elle est venue m'agresser, disant que personne ne touchait à son Cloud. Je crois que t'as des fans.

C'est à moi de soupirer et, sans le faire exprès, de passer une main dans mes cheveux.

- Et merde…

- Elle va s'en remettre, m'assure ma rouquine. Elle s'est défoulée sur ma pauvre personne et il lui faut juste du temps maintenant. T'en fais pas.

Je la regarde. Ses merveilleux yeux verts scintillent de sincérité. Je lui souris.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu trouves toujours les mots pour me convaincre.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire. Nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre de Tifa. Vincent en sort justement et ferme la porte derrière lui.

- Je lui ai remis l'épaule à sa place. Dit-il en regardant Marianna. Elle dort.

- Tu lui as déboîté l'épaule ? Demandais-je, surpris.

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Elle avait juste à pas essayer de m'étrangler.

- Et tu lui aurais cassé le bras, ajoute le brun en secouant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire ? Éclate Marie en croisant les bras, la laisser me buter ? Je n'allais pas la laisser faire…

- Tu aurais pu être moins violente. Lui reprochais-je.

- D'accord, d'accord. La prochaine fois, je vais simplement l'assommer dans le mur.

Je soupire à nouveau et repasse une main dans mes cheveux.

- Bon, enfin, tout va bien maintenant.

Vincent hoche la tête et va rejoindre les autres. Marianna se gratte la nuque, gênée.

- Um… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Dit-elle.

- Justement, je pensais y aller aussi. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé…

- Exactement… Dans quelle chambre est-ce que je dors ?

Je baisse la tête. Je viens de penser, pas question de la faire dormir dans la chambre d'ami… mais elle pourrait croire autre chose… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- …Est-ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

- Juste dormir? Demande sa voix amusée.

Je relève vivement la tête. Elle a un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Bien sûr ! Pour quel genre d'homme me prends-tu ?

Son sourire s'élargit et elle entoure mon cou de ses bras.

- C'est d'accord.

Je lui souris. Elle se recule et me demande :

- Elle est où ta chambre ?

- Viens.

Je lui prends la main et nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte. Une chance que j'ai rangé avant de partir pour m'installer dans l'Église. Ma rouquine s'assoit sur le lit.

- Je peux utiliser ta salle de bains ? Me demande-t-elle. À moins que tu préfères prendre ta douche en premier ?

- Non, vas-y. Les serviettes sont dans l'armoire.

Elle va pour ouvrir la porte, puis se ravise.

- Tu peux me prêter un gilet ?

Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je lui dis non? À cette pensée, je souris malgré moi.

- Bien sûr.

J'ouvre un tiroir de la commode derrière moi, cherche un peu et trouve un de mes grands gilets blancs. Je lui tends.

- Je crois qu'il va te faire, souris-je.

Elle le prend.

- Merci.

Elle s'enferme dans la salle de bains.

**XxxX**

D'après mon expérience avec Tifa, les filles sont longues à se préparer. Par contre, il est préférable de ne pas comparer Marianna à Tifa. Elles sont contraires en tout point.

N'empêche, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit bien longue, elle n'a aucun produit. Il faut que nous allions en acheter. Ah, faites qu'elle n'aime pas magasiner. Après un bout de temps, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourne. De la vapeur entoure un instant la silhouette gracieuse de Marianna et puis je la vois clairement,

Wow ! Elle est tellement belle. Ses cheveux flamboyants qui tombent jusqu'à ses reins font un contraste avec la chemise blanche et sa peau de porcelaine. Je peux voir ses longues jambes. Ses lèvres, pulpeuses à souhait, sont d'un rose pâle dans la lumière de la lampe et semblent très appétissantes.

Elle se gratte la nuque et s'approche du lit. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle vient de provoquer accidentellement. En levant le bras, sa chemise monte, monte, monte et dévoile ses cuisses d'un blanc laiteux.

- Tu vas prendre ta douche ? Demande-t-elle, me tirant de ma contemplation.

- Mouis, répondis-je d'une voix plus rauque que je ne le veux.

Je fonce dans la salle de bains.

**XxxX**

Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Une douche froide, ça marche toujours. Ça me fait tout drôle de savoir qu'une femme attend dans mon lit. Même si c'est juste pour dormir. Je veux prendre mon temps avec ma belle, y aller étape par étape. Enfin, on verra bien…

Un moment plus tard, je sors. Marianna tourne la tête vers moi et elle plisse les yeux, aveuglée. Je ferme la lumière et m'approche. Elle se décale du bord du lit et je m'installe dedans. Elle ne bouge pas un court instant et finit par poser sa tête sur mon torse. Je l'entoure de mon bras et commence à jouer dans ses longs cheveux flamboyants. Elle s'amuse à effleurer mon ventre du bout des doigts, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Si elle continue à faire ça…

J'en peux plus. D'un mouvement des hanches, je me retrouve sur elle. Elle me regarde, ses magnifiques yeux vert forêt mi-surpris mi-amusé. Si on les regarde de près, comme je suis, on peut voir un cercle doré autour de ses iris. Je dégage délicatement ses cheveux de son visage. Je lui fais un sourire taquin et appui mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser langoureux. Elle pousse un gémissement et approfondit le baiser. J'adore ses lèvres pulpeuses et généreuses, m'en lasserais-je ? Elle caresse mon dos tandis que je touche sa peau de soie sous sa chemise.

De nombreux baisers plus tard, nous nous éloignons. Il faut dormir. Les lèvres de ma rouquine sont toutes gonflées et plus foncées. Elle me tourne le dos et s'éloigne un peu de moi parce que nous sommes proches de tomber du lit. Elle me prend le bras et le tire vers elle, m'obligeant à coller mon torse contre son dos. Je ris avant d'entourer sa taille dudit bras et de mettre l'autre sous sa tête. Elle ne semble pas s'en formaliser et s'installe encore plus contre moi en serrant ma main sur son ventre.

- Bonne nuit, murmure-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Bonne nuit, chuchotais-je.

Son odeur emplit mes narines à chaque inspiration. Un mélange de frais, de citronné et de sucré.

Peu à peu, je m'endors.

**XxxX**

Je me réveille soudainement, tous les sens en alerte. Une menace plane dans l'air. Elle provient de Marianna, qui s'agite dans son sommeil. Elle fait un cauchemar. Je lui caresse doucement le bras, mais elle ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose tout à l'heure…

Je dégage sa nuque de ses cheveux et dépose de légers baisers dessus. Mes soupçons sont confirmés quand elle se détend. Je continue malgré tout à lui donner des baisers, sa peau est si douce…

Elle s'écarte brusquement de moi et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Des troubles-sauts l'agitent. Elle pleure ! Je lui prends gentiment le bras et l'attire sur moi. Je l'entoure de mes bras et elle niche sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Ses sanglots redoublent et je lui caresse doucement le dos. Les larmes qui tombent sur mon épaule m'emplissent de tristesse, mais je ne dis rien. J'attends qu'elle se calme. Les mots ne servent à rien dans ces cas-là.

Lentement, les sanglots diminuent et finissent par disparaître. Je la prends par les épaules et la recule doucement pour croiser son regard. Regard qu'elle détourne, honteuse. Je sèche les larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de tes larmes, elles sont une pluie qui disperse la poussière recouvrant nos cœurs. Dis-je.

Cette phrase est sortie d'un coup, sans que j'y réfléchisse vraiment. Par contre, ça marche parce qu'elle m'offre un sourire timide.

- Tu es philosophe, maintenant? Demande-t-elle.

J'ai dû lire ça quelque part. Je replace ses longs cheveux et lui caresse la joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle soupire et se recouche sur moi. J'effleure doucement du bout des doigts sa nuque et elle ferme les yeux en frissonnant.

- Aérith et Zack sont venus me parler, dit-elle sans prévenir.

Sans le faire exprès, je me crispe à la mention des noms, mais je ne dis rien.

-Ils m'ont dit que… que j'avais deux jours pour faire mes adieux.

- Quoi?!

Ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne veux pas la perdre! J'ai besoin de sa présence chaleureuse, de son humour vivifiant, de son sourire exquis, de sa personne tout entière!! Comment est-ce que je pourrai vivre sans elle?

Elle lève la tête et ses yeux plongent dans les miens.

- Ma mission est finie, Cloud. Il faut que je retourne dans mon monde maintenant. Ils sont déjà gentils de me faire rester deux jours de plus.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes! Me révoltais-je.

Je la serre plus étroitement dans mes bras et elle remonte jusqu'à mon visage. Elle trace du pouce mes lèvres.

- Alors, profitons le plus des deux prochains jours.

**XxxX**

Je me réveille de la plus douce des façons. Deux lèvres chaudes sont sur les miennes et m'embrassent langoureusement. Elle fait un truc avec sa lèvre inférieure, j'adore ça.

Je pose une main sur sa nuque et je remonte une autre dans son dos, sous sa chemise.

Marianna s'écarte après un moment et c'est à mon tour d'attraper ses lèvres entre les miennes en un tendre baiser.

Quelques échanges sensuels plus tard, elle s'écarte légèrement.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi?

- Très bien. J'ai beaucoup aimé le réveil. Souris-je.

Elle m'offre à son tour un sourire et se lève en replaçant son gilet. Je vais pour faire de même, mais à peine ai-je fait un geste qu'un craquement se fait entendre et une horrible douleur m'envahit.

- Où est-ce que tu as mal? Me demande-t-elle, inquiète.

- Mon dos. Grimacais-je.

Elle éclate de rire et je la regarde, outré.

- Tu ris alors que je souffre?

- C'est que tu es trop drôle comme ça, on dirait un vieux.

C'est pas de ma faute si je suis mieux les mains dans le dos.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi rire…

- Bon, bon. Couche-toi sur le ventre.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu vas découvrir mes talents de masseuse.

Je me couche donc avec son aide sur le ventre. J'ai vraiment mal au dos, j'ai dû me déplacer quelque chose. C'est sûr que les derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- T'as de l'huile pour le corps ou un truc du genre?

D'une main, je cherche dans la table de nuit et trouve le petit pot blanc qui m'a si souvent aidé. Elle le prend et s'assit sur moi.

Après un court instant, elle commence à étendre la crème froide sur mon dos. Je frémis et ferme les yeux. Ses doigts fins parcourent ma peau et elle tâte mes muscles. Elle n'appuie pas beaucoup, mais mes muscles sont très douloureux.

- Tes muscles sont tous tirés, commente-t-elle.

En réponse, je lance un faible grognement. Ses mains ont commencé à me masser et c'est délicieux. Elle appuie juste comme il faut et sait comment ne pas me faire mal, utilisant les mains entières. Ça me soulage extrêmement et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher quelques gémissements. Elle s'arrête soudainement.

- Je te fais mal? Demande-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Continue, répondis-je dans un murmure.

Elle reprend sa tâche.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ma mère me demandait tout le temps de la masser et comme elle me faisait du chantage émotif, j'acceptais toujours.

Je ris.

- Elle est comment, ta mère? Demandais-je sans vraiment penser à ce que je dis.

Elle ne s'offusque pas et réfléchit un peu avant de répondre :

- Eh bien… Ma mère a une patience infinie. Ça me rappelle quand…

Lentement, elle me parle de sa mère excentrique, de son père autoritaire, de ses sœurs douces, mais dans leurs amours jusqu'au cou, de son frère généreux, mais menteur, de sa vie…

Je l'écoute avec attention, me laissant dorloter par ses mains aux talents incroyables. Quand elle se tait, mon dos ne m'est plus douloureux. Marianna me donne un baiser dans le cou et débarque du lit et de sur moi.

Je me lève et fais jouer les muscles de mon dos. La douleur a considérablement diminué, mais elle est toujours présente en bas des omoplates. Ma rouquine est dans la salle de bains, en train de se laver les mains.

Une idée sournoise me vient à l'esprit et je vais le plus silencieusement possible dans la salle de bains. Je me place derrière Marie et entoure sa taille d'un de mes bras en la plaquant contre le comptoir. De l'autre main, j'écarte délicatement ses cheveux flamboyants et je l'embrasse sur la nuque. Elle pousse un soupir de plaisir et baisse la tête, dévoilant encore plus sa nuque. Je dépose des baisers partout dans son cou et je chatouille doucement son ventre d'une main.

- Salut, lance une voix.

Je m'éloigne de Marianna et elle soupire de dépit. Elle sort de la pièce et je la suis, découvrant Tifa qui porte quelque chose dans les bras. Elle est excitée, ça se voit, et me regarde étrangement.

- Bien dormis? Demande-t-elle, puis sans nous laisser le temps de répondre : est-ce que je peux te parler, Marianna, seule?

Ma rouquine me lance un regard surpris et je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à Marie?

- Je vais m'habiller, annonçais-je, retournant dans la salle de bains et en fermant la porte.

En me rasant, j'entends des brides de conversation.

- …nuit…nuire… Dit Tifa.

- … essayé…tuer…

- …m'excuser…

Ah, elle vient s'excuser.

- … les donner, continue la brunette… ta grandeur…

- …merci…soutien-gorge…Cloud…

- …Plaisir…

Quoi? Elle lui offre des soutien-gorge? Je finis de m'habiller et j'ouvre la porte en même temps que Tifa sort. Ma rouquine se tourne vers moi et se fige. Ses yeux appréciateurs me détaillent de la tête aux pieds. Je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Par chance, ma belle ne me dévisage pas du regard pendant 10 minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

- Elle voulait se faire pardonner d'hier soir en me donnant ses vieux vêtements.

Ouf, pas de soutien-gorge.

- Et je suppose que tu ne lui as pas dit ce qui s'est réellement passé?

- Elle ne m'a pas demandée.

Elle étend les vêtements sur le lit fait et je vois qu'il s'agit que de pantalons et de hauts. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'aime pas Tifa à sa juste valeur?

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais. Soupirais-je.

- Pour quoi est-ce que je changerais? Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers moi et en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans le faire exprès, je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

- Tu ne donnes aucune chance à Tifa.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je lui en donnerais une, ça fait longtemps que je sais qui elle est.

- Mais c'est justement!! M'emportais-je. Tifa est très gentilles!

Son regard s'assombrit pour devenir presque noir. Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Gentille? Fait-elle avec un rire méprisant. Mais c'est toi qui ne vois pas qui elle est vraiment. Elle se donne des airs de Sainte-Nitouche, mais c'est juste une pute! Tu ne vois donc pas les sourires qu'elle te fait ou comment elle te regarde? Cloud, elle veut te mettre dans son lit!

Elle crit presque les derniers mots. Elle prend ses affaires et s'enferme dans la salle de bains. Je m'assois lourdement sur le lit et me prends la tête à deux mains.

C'était donc ça? Tous ces sourires, ces gestes un peu déplacés, ces attouchements accidentels… Je croyais que c'était des choses qu'un ami faisait à un autre ami ou qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès. C'était donc ça…

Une porte s'ouvre mais je suis trop dans mes sombres pensées pour le remarquer. Un poids fait bouger le lit à ma droite et Marianna me prend la main et la dépose sur sa cuisse, paume découverte. De son index, elle trace des signes imaginaires dessus.

- Écoute, je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais ça me révolte de voir que tu crois encore que Tifa est blanche comme neige… Je sais, tu vas dire que je me trompe, mais j'en suis sûre, c'est toujours les concernés qui ne s'en aperçoivent pas. T'as juste à faire attention, à voir comment elle réagit quand t'es là.

- Alors, c'est pour ça qu'elle est restée avec moi, depuis toutes ces années? Demandais-je sans lever la tête.

Elle réfléchit avant de répondre calmement :

- Non, je ne pense pas. Quand vous étiez jeunes, vous ne pensiez pas à ça. Je crois qu'elle est en quelque sorte une dépendante affective. Elle veut que tout le monde l'aime et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec elle.

Je reste un moment silencieux, analysant ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Il faut me rendre à l'évidence, elle a raison.

- Je crois que tu as raison. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Elle me regarde de ses beaux yeux verts. Je voudrais qu'elle me serre dans ses bras.

- Allez, viens là, fait-elle doucement.

Elle me prend par les épaules et m'attire vers elle. Je me colle contre elle et elle entoure mon cou de ses bras alors que je niche ma tête dans son cou et que j'entoure sa taille de mes bras. Elle place ses mains dans mes cheveux et caresse l'arrière de ma tête. Des frissons me parcourent la nuque et j'enfouis encore plus ma tête dans son cou.

Après un long moment, je me détache à regret d'elle. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux vert forêt et je caresse sa joue de porcelaine.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmurais-je.

- Je veux rester avec toi aussi, souffle-t-elle.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse passionnément, la serrant contre moi. À bout de souffle, nous nous éloignons. Elle se lève et se tourne vers moi. Ma rouquine a mis une chemise de Tifa aujourd'hui. Elle lui va comme une seconde peau et laisse place à une imagination débordante.

- Euh… Tu viens?

Je remonte mon regard et me lève.

**XxxX**

Pendant l'après-midi, Vincent, Yuffie, Tifa, Marianna et moi allons aider à nettoyer la ville. Yuffie et Vincent restent encore quelques jours pour profiter de la ville. Je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai, mais s'ils ne veulent pas dire la vérité, ils ont leurs raisons.

Enfin, il faut balayer les lieux et tout mettre dans des camions. La plupart des morceaux de murs ne sont pas lourds, donc ce n'est pas trop dur. Sauf qu'il y a un soleil de plomb qui me brûle la nuque.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Marianna. Elle a relevé ses longs cheveux en un chignon et elle est en sueur. Par contre, elle ne se plaint même pas. Je vois Denzel courir vers elle. Il s'arrête devant elle et lui donne une bouteille de la boîte qu'il a dans les mains. Il lui dit quelque chose et elle sourit en lui répondant. Denzel lui sourit à son tour et repart sur ses petites jambes.

Ma rouquine rejette la tête vers l'arrière et boit une longue rasade d'eau, exposant son cou à mon regard gourmand. Elle rebaisse la tête et nos regards se croisent. Elle se dirige vers moi de son pas léger et me tend la bouteille d'eau. Je m'essuie les mains et prends le contenant pour boire une longue gorgée du liquide transparent.

- Merci.

- Dis ça à Denzel, c'est lui qui nous l'a donné.

Nous observons un instant le petit brunet courir entre plusieurs personnes pour leur offrir son aide.

- Tu veux partir? Lui demandais-je soudainement.

Elle me regarde et fronce les sourcils.

- Mais on vient juste d'arriver.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Je sais, mais peut-être que tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre?

- Bien sûr que non. Je veux aider. Je veux apporter ma contribution. Après tout, c'est, d'une certaine manière, à cause de moi que c'est arrivé.

- Pourquoi?

- Ben, j'aurais pu l'éviter.

- Tu as toi-même dit que certaines choses ne devaient pas être changées.

- Je sais, mais j'aurais pu éviter la destruction de nombreux bâtiments.

- Je crois que tu as bien fait de ne rien faire. Peut-être qu'avec tout ce qui vient d'arriver, les choses vont bouger.

Elle soupire.

- Je l'espère aussi. Allez maintenant au boulot… J'n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour.

Elle est tellement sérieuse en disant ça que j'éclate de rire. Elle me fait un de ses sourires étincelants et retourne au travail.

**XxxX**

Je déteste l'humidité. Avec la chaleur, nous transpirons, normal, mais nous devenons tout poisseux aussi. Quelle idée aussi de mettre du noir avec une chaleur pareille. Comme si j'avais une autre couleur…

C'est donc sans trop y réfléchir que je me déleste de mon t-shirt. La brise légère qui passe rarement rafraîchit quelque peu ma peau en sueur. Je n'y pense plus et aide quelqu'un à transporte une lourde poutre de métal. C'est en me désaltérant que je remarque quelque chose. L'air est plus électrique, surtout du côté des femmes, allez savoir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à me regarder drôlement?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demande une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir Marianna qui me fixe, en colère. Quelques mèches rebelles se sont échappées de son chignon et elle les repousses d'un geste agacé.

- J'ai chaud. Protestais-je.

- Tu vas avoir un coup de soleil ou une insolation.

Tiens, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je hausse les épaules.

- Je vais avoir une bonne raison.

-De quoi?

-Pour te demander de me faire un massage.

Elle secoue la tête en riant et toute trace de colère disparaît de son visage.

- T'as pas besoin de raison. T'as juste à me le demander.

Elle se rapproche de moi avec un sourire carnassier.

- Mais ça va te coûter cher. Ajoute-t-elle.

Je souris.

- Quel genre?

-En nature, tu connais?

J'éclate de rire et entoure sa taille de mes bras. Nous nous embrassons passionnément, ma langue jouant avec la sienne. Ma belle rouquine caresse mon dos et je frissonne. Des protestations d'hommes et de femmes fusent d'un peu partout. Désolé, les gars, propriété privée. Pas touche.

Elle se serre encore plus contre moi et je me détache d'elle, appuyant mon front contre le sien. Je me perds dans la forêt verte que sont ses yeux.

-Comme ça? Demandais-je malicieusement.

-Oui mais en plus grande quantité. Répond-elle sur le même ton.

Elle s'écarte de moi et elle déboutonne sa chemise. Elle l'enlève et me révèle un débardeur assez bien rempli et un ventre plat d'un blanc laiteux. Elle dépose sa chemise sur mon t-shirt et prend la gourde d'eau avant d'en boire une longue gorgée.

Je pourrais admirer sa silhouette élancée de profil, mais quelque chose d'autre attire mon regard. Dans l'intérieur de son bras, de longues cicatrices marbrent sa peau de porcelaine, trop régulières pour qu'elles soient un accident. C'est pas vrai…

Son bras s'abaisse, mais je ne peux le détacher du regard.

-Ça va beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Une plus grosse cicatrice zèbre sa peau proche du coude. Un brusque mouvement me la cache. Marianna reprend sa chemise et s'enfuit en la remettant. Je cours après elle et me mets au travers de son chemin. Ses yeux sont pleins d'amertume, de tristesse et de désespoir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Pourquoi? Lui demandais-je.

Elle me scrute longuement avant de répondre faiblement :

- Je vais tout te raconter, mais pas tout de suite. Pas ici.

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que je comprends et je me penche pour l'embrasser, y mettant toute la tendresse que je peux. Elle me sourit faiblement avant de repartir. Ma si brave jeune femme…

Pourquoi est-ce que les personnes les plus merveilleuses ont toujours les pires épreuves à surmonter?

**XxxX**

C'est à la fin de l'après-midi que le temps change. Les nuages couvrent le ciel et la pluie s'abat sur nous. Un court instant plus tard, le tonnerre s'y met aussi.

Je remets mon t-shirt, qui ne me fait pas une grande protection, et nous nous dépêchons de couvrir les camions (NdA : Ce sont des pick-up, j'ai oublié de le mentionner. J'en ai vu des vieux dans le film, au début). Marianna monte avec moi sur Fenrir, comme toujours. Elle se serre tout contre moi et me réchauffe.

Quelque chose attire soudainement mon attention à un arrêt. Peut-être un jeu de lumières ou un truc dans le genre, mais je suis attiré par une boutique... Une bijouterie. Je n'y suis jamais aller mais mon instinct me souffle qu'il s'y cache une petite merveille. Il faut que j'y retourne.

Nous arrivons finalement au Septième Ciel. Yuffie et Vincent ne sont pas la, mais Tifa et Denzel oui. Marianna file tout de suite. Elle laisse une traînée d'eau derrière elle et je devine aisément où elle va. Je la suis jusqu'à ma chambre, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière moi. Je m'appuie contre et croise les bras.

Elle sèche ses cheveux et je ne serais pas contre aussi. Elle se retourne et sursaute avant de me lancer une serviette que j'attrape au vol. Après m'être essoré les cheveux, je vais m'asseoir sur le lit et ma rouquine fait de même après avoir retiré sa chemise.

Elle me montre l'intérieur de son bras et ses cicatrices sont plus vraies que jamais. Je caresse la plus grosse de l'index.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu fait ça? Lui demandais-je doucement.

Elle réfléchit longuement avant de raconter :

- Quand j'avais 15 ans, j'ai eu une époque sombre. Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Tout allait mal. Mes sœurs étaient parties, mon frère parlait de s'en aller avec sa petite amie, ça n'allait pas trop bien avec mes parents, et je ne te parle même pas de l'école. Enfin, c'était trop. Trop de malheurs qui s'abattaient en même temps. Alors, je m'en suis pris à moi-même. Pour exprimer ma colère, ma tristesse, ma frustration. Ça me soulageait tellement… Puis, j'ai eu un accident. Je m'étais coupée trop profondément, j'avais touché une artère. Pendant que le médecin s'occupait de moi et que ma mère pleurait à côté de moi, j'ai réalisé que… que je voulais vivre. Je pensais que j'étais prête à en finir, mais, entre la vie et la mort, j'ai combattu pour rester en vie.

Le silence se fait et elle baisse la tête. Je ne parle pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à ce qu'Elle vient de me dire.

- Est-ce que tu avais des visions à ce moment?

- Disons que j'ai commencé à en avoir à partir de là.

Je relève son menton et plonge mon regard dans le sien. J'y vois les ombres du passé, notre démon à tous. Je n'aurais pas dû lui demander de m'expliquer. Je l'attire dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et je respire l'odeur fraîche de ses cheveux.

Un long moment plus tard, ma belle se détache lentement de moi et se lève pour mettre un gilet noir. Elle va pour ouvrir la porte, mais je la retiens doucement.

-Merci de me faire confiance, Marianna.

-Je te fais entièrement confiance, Cloud.

Elle m'embrasse longuement avant de sortir pour faire le repas de ce soir.

C'est le moment ou jamais.

**XxxX**

J'ai réussi à me faufiler dehors sans me faire voir. Si Tifa m'avait vu, ç'aurait été la galère parce que qu'elle veut toujours tout savoir et ça aurait pris trop de temps…

Enfin, je suis de nouveau devant la fameuse boutique j'entre.

Toutes sortes de bijoux sont alignées parfaitement sur des étagères vitrées. Il y a même des cottes de mailles décoratives accrochées aux murs. Mais ce qui m'intéresse d'or et déjà le plus trône au milieu de la petite pièce. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui semble le plus intéressant vu qu'elles prennent presque tout l'espace : les bagues.

Je m'approche d'elles et entre presque en collision avec un vieil homme tellement il est arrivé vite.

- Bonsoir! S'exclame-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Est-ce que je peux vous aider?

- Je ne fais que regarder pour l'instant.

- D'accord. Si vous avez besoin de moi, faites-moi signe.

Et aussi vite qu'il est venu, il repart vers d'autres clients.

Je passe un bon moment à admirer toutes sortes de bagues. À plusieurs reprises, je manque partir, mais quelque chose me pousse à rester. Je sens que je vais trouver la perle rare. Que je finis par dénicher.

C'est une bague en argent très simple, mais c'est la pierre qui fait tout son charme. Elle est d'un vert captivant avec de minuscules billes bleues dedans. Elle ressemble étrangement aux yeux de Marianna.

-Ah, je vois que quelque chose vous intéresse. Dit une voix joyeuse devant moi.

Le bijoutier est de l'autre côté du comptoir et contemple aussi la petite merveille. Il la sort de la vitre.

- Vous savez qu'on dit qu'elle a des propriétés magiques? Commente-t-il.

- Quel genre de pouvoirs?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Aucune idée. Ça fait trop longtemps que je l'ai et je me fais vieux.

Je lui fais un sourire en coin, contemple la bague dans la main du vieil homme et me décide.

- Je la prends.

**XxxX**

À l'instant où j'ouvre la porte, Marianna me saute presque dessus.

- Où est-ce que t'étais? Me demande-t-elle.

- Je suis allé me promener.

Elle me lance un regard entendu.

- Si c'est vrai, moi je suis brune et je porte un débardeur même s'il fait -20°C.

C'est vrai que les nuits sont froides. Je souris malgré moi. Elle serait capable de faire parler un mur. Je me rapproche d'elle.

- Tu le sauras en temps et en lieu.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser, mais elle recule.

- Viens, le repas est prêt.

Elle s'apprête à enter dans la salle à manger, mais je suis plus rapide qu'elle. Je la plaque contre le mur et mets mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle fait une moue avec sa bouche.

- C'est pas juste, t'es trop fort pour moi.

J'éclate de rire et je plonge ma tête dans son cou, embrassant sa carotide.

- Mmmh…Cloud… On n'a pas le temps…

Comme pour prouver ses dires, la porte derrière nous s'ouvre. Je n'ai que le temps de m'éloigner de ma rouquine avant que Yuffie et Vincent entrent. Ils ont l'air un peu essoufflés, quoique c'est difficile de voir le visage de Vincent avec son col.

- Salut, lance Yuffie, un peu surprise de nous voir là.

- Salut, fais-je à son tour. Où est-ce que vous étiez?

Yuffie et Vincent se lancent un regard et le brun décide d'entrer en jeu :

-J e me promenais en ville et j'ai rencontré Yuffie par hasard.

- Ouais, ajoute la brunette, j'essayais de négocier une matéria avec un marchand, mais ça a mal tourné.

- Si vous le dites…Dis-je. Enfin, le repas est prêt.

**XxxX**

C'était délicieux. Je ne savais pas que Marianna avait des talents culinaires. Néanmoins, les pâtes étaient un peu croustillantes…

Après, Marie et moi nous proposons volontaires pour faire la vaisselle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me le dire? Demande une énième fois Marianna.

- Parce que c'est une surprise. Répondis-je une énième fois en souriant.

Elle se tourne et regarde par la fenêtre. Elle me boude! J'éclate de rire en secouant la tête et essuie mes mains avant d'attraper ma rouquine par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi.

- Est-ce que tu sais que tu es très sexy comme ça?

- Comme quoi?

- Quand tu boudes.

Elle fronce les sourcils, ce qui la rend plus belle encore. Je me pense vers elle.

- Là, tu l'es encore plus.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je l'empêche en déposant un baiser sur sa lèvre inférieure et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elle se serre contre moi et plonge ses mains dans ma chevelure. Je l'appuie contre le comptoir et quelques verres tintent.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? Demande la voix de Tifa.

Je me détache des lèvres de Marianna, mais ne m'éloigne pas d'elle. Tifa devrait comprendre.

- Oui, tout va très bien, dis-je, mon regard perdu dans le sien.

J'entends des pas derrière moi, signifiant que Tifa est entrée dans la pièce au lieu de partir.

- Je viens vous aider.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je roule les yeux tandis que ma rouquine lâche un grognement sourd.

- On n'a pas besoin d'aide. Dit-elle.

- Mais ça me fait plaisir. Réplique la brunette.

Soupirants, nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre. Au moins, je n'ai plus à laver la vaisselle.

**XxxX**

C'est bizarre, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas entendu Marianna piocher à l'étage. Je délaisse mon astiquage d'épées pour monter. En entrant dans ma chambre, le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me fait éclater de rire.

Marie est toute avachie et entortillée dans les couvertures et ses cheveux sont ébouriffés autour de sa tête. Par contre, elle est en sueur et tente d'ôter son pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandais-je en fermant la porte et en m'approchant d'elle.

- J'ai chaud, marmonne-t-elle.

Elle envoie promener son pantalon et s'en prend à son gilet. Je lui dis de lever les bras et l'enlève moi-même. Je réarrange ensuite les couvertures et couvre ma rouquine avec malgré ses protestations. Je dépose une main sur son front. Il est bouillant.

- Tu es brûlante! M'exclamais-je.

Je vais prendre dans la salle de bains un linge et le gorge d'eau froide avant de revenir et de me déshabiller rapidement, restant en boxer. Je m'installe dans le lit et me penche au-dessus d'elle et elle entrouvre les yeux. Le bleu marin a prit la place du vert forêt. Comme quand elle avait le geostigma. Même si je le savais déjà, ça me fait un choc.

Je prends le linge mouillé qui est sur la table de nuit et je commence à l'essorer doucement au-dessus du visage de ma rouquine. Des gouttes d'eau tombent et, lentement, la respiration de Marianna se fait moins saccadée, plus régulière. Je me couche à côté d'elle après avoir remis le linge à sa place. Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse et entoure ma taille de son bras. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la serre encore plus contre moi.

Lentement, je plonge dans le sommeil.

**XxxX**

Ce sont des petites secousses qui me réveillent. Une forme est recrovillée tout contre moi et tremble de tous ses membres. Je me dégage doucement et va chercher une couverture pour l'ajouter aux autres.

- Je reviens, murmurais-je.

Je descends silencieusement à la cuisine et fais chauffer du lait. Je reviens rapidement dans ma chambre, portant la tasse fumante. Je ne vois que les cheveux de Marie qui dépasse, mais elle se redresse en m'entendant revenir. Je lui donne la boisson et me recouche dans le lit aux couvertures chaudes. Elle boit tout et dépose sa tasse avant de s'installer sur moi, non que ça me déplaise.

- Merci, murmure-t-elle et je comprends que ce n'est pas juste pour le lait.

- Dors maintenant, répliquais-je, je veille sur toi.

Je remonte les couvertures sur nous et la serre étroitement dans mes bras.

**XxxX**

Pendant la nuit, Marianna gigote beaucoup, se détachant pour mieux se presser contre moi. Vers le milieu de la nuit, elle fait une sorte de crise.

Elle est serrée contre moi, à mon côté, et elle semble faire un cauchemar parce que ses yeux bougent sous ses paupières. Elle se tourne brusquement sur le dos et ouvre les yeux. J'aurais reçu un coup sur le nez si je n'avais pas empoigné son bras. Elle se débat, disant des choses incompréhensibles à une personne invisible. Je tiens son autre bras et m'assis à califourchon sur elle. Son ton monte. Si elle continue comme ça, elle va réveiller tout le monde. Comme mes deux mains sont déjà utilisées, je colle nos bouches ensemble pour la faire taire. Elle se tait et arrête de gesticuler. Je relâche lentement la pression sur ses bras, continuant à embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Finalement, je me détache d'elle que lorsqu'elle est complètement détendue. Ses yeux sont fermés et elle est dans les vapes. Je l'installe tout contre mo9i et l'entoure de mes bras.

Pendant le reste de la nuit et une partie du jour, je veille sur elle, caressant ses longs cheveux ou l'observant tout à mon aide. Cela ne me dérange pas de ne pas dormir, j'y suis habitué. Il y a ça et le fait que je pourrais contempler ma belle une éternité sans me lasser. La rondeur de ses joues, la forme en amande de ses yeux, le teint de porcelaine de sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres charnues et sensuelles et je pourrais continuer à la décrire pendant très longtemps. La coupure sur sa joue est presque déjà disparue.

Peu de temps avant midi, sa fièvre baisse et ma rouquine plonge dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Elle est sur moi, les bras passés autour de mon cou. Elle pèse une plume donc ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Je caresse la peau de soie de son dos, mais, lentement, le sommeil a raison de moi.

**XxxX**

C'est le brouhaha des clients en bas qui me réveille. Je cherche un corps chaud de ma main, mais ne trouve qu'une place vide. J'entends un bruit venant de la salle de bains. La porte est entrouverte et laisse filtrer la lumière.

Me passant une main dans les cheveux, je me lève et vais jusque devant la porte. Après une brève hésitation, je la pousse.

- Salut…

Marianna est bel et bien dans la salle de bains, mais elle ne porte pas grand-chose. Pour être plus précis, elle ne porte absolument rien. Elle a dans les mains une serviette qui est, heureusement pour elle et malheureusement pour moi, au niveau de son bas-ventre. Ses longs cheveux roux tombent sur ses seins, les cachant. Par contre, je peux voir leur rondeur exquise.

Ma rouquine met rapidement sa serviette sur elle et je me tourne, gêné.

- Désolé.

- Ça va. C'était à moi de fermer la porte. Tu peux te retourner.

Je me retourne vers elle et elle me serre dans ses bras.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, me dit-elle, sa tête appuyée sur ma poitrine. Tu n'étais pas obligé de veiller sur moi.

- Ne me remercie pas, répliquais-je. Tu aurais fait la même chose.

Je me détache d'elle et replace une longue mèche humide derrière son oreille.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu as eu si soudainement de la fièvre?

J'ai une vague idée, mais comme elle m'a dit que sa mère est infirmière et qu'elle étudie dans ce domaine, je crois qu'elle a une meilleure réponse.

- Comme je viens d'un autre monde, m'explique-t-elle, j'ai un système immunitaire différent du vôtre. Il est habitué à des microbes que vous n'avez pas. En venant ici, il a été attaqué par tout un tas de microbes inconnus d'où ma fièvre. Habituellement, on en meurt.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Habituellement?

- Aérith a dû faire un truc pour me guérir.

Je hoche la tête.

- Ouais, c'est logique.

Elle me sourit et je lui réponds, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Les deux jours vont bientôt être écoulés.

- Bon, je vais m'habiller, annonce-t-elle.

Elle sort de la salle de bains.

**XxxX**

Après que nous ayons mangé, je propose à ma belle de sortir dehors. Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir.

Ma tête est sur le ventre à Marianna qui est elle-même sur le dos. Ses mains jouent dans mes cheveux. Une lumière illumine soudainement le ciel pendant quelques secondes.

- Une étoile filante, s'exclame ma rouquine.

Je ris. Elle ressemble à une enfant.

- Fais un vœu. Dis-je.

Elle se redresse et ma tête se retrouve sur ses cuisses. Elle se penche sur moi et ses cheveux m'effleurent le visage.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, souffle-t-elle.

Elle prend ma tête et la dépose pour se coucher à côté de moi. Son regard se tourne vers le ciel et j'observe son visage. J'observe ses traits harmonieux, les gravant dans ma tête. Je glisse sa main dans la mienne. Ses yeux se tournent vers moi et plongent dans les miens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me demande-t-elle doucement.

- Je grave ton visage dans ma mémoire, répondis-je.

- Ho, Cloud… soupire-t-elle.

Elle se place au-dessus de moi et elle me caresse la joue. Ses yeux sont humides de larmes contenues. Ma rouquine ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je pose ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi et sceller nos lèvres ensemble.

J'embrasse goulûment ses lèvres pulpeuses avant d'infiltrer ma langue entre ses dents. Elle gémit doucement et sa langue joue avec la mienne. Nous nous éloignons, à bout de souffle. Ses yeux vert étincelants plongent dans les miens.

- Cloud, dit-elle d'une voix ferme, je veux que tu te souviennes que je t'aime et que tu es une personne merveilleuse.

J'esquive un sourire et je l'entoure de mes bras. Elle se love contre moi, piquant du nez dans mon cou. Je la serre étroitement, caressant son dos.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, soufflais-je dans son oreille. Malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées, tu as gardé ta bonne humeur et ta simplicité, chose que je n'ai pas su faire.

Elle lève légèrement la tête et son souffle m'effleure l'oreille.

- Mais non, tu les as simplement emmitouflées. Et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi. Avec tout ce que tu as vécu.

- Mais tu as beaucoup souffert pour t'être mutilé…

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi.

Je la relève par les épaules et nous nous embrassons doucement. Après un moment, un bruit se fait entendre. Nous nous redressons. Non…

Aérith et Zack arrivent de nulle part et ils semblent exténués.

- C'est l'heure, annonce la brunette.

Marianna et moi nous lançons un regard triste. C'est le temps de lui donner ma bague. Je la sors de ma poche.

- Tu sais hier, je suis sorti pour t'acheter ça.

J'ouvre la main pour dévoiler le bijou et la lui passe au doigt. Ma rouquine la regarde puis elle m'adresse un large sourire qui illumine son visage.

- Merci beaucoup. Elle est vraiment magnifique.

- Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à tes yeux splendides.

Aérith et Zack, qui s'étaient éloignés pour nous donner de l'intimité, reviennent et se raclent la gorge. Ma belle soupire et j'attrape pour une dernière fois ses lèvres entre les miennes pour un baiser enflammé. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres pour me rappeler leur goût sucré.

- Je t'aime, Marianna.

- Je t'aime, Cloud.

Elle s'écarte lentement de moi, rejoignant les deux autres. Elle me sourie et j'essaye de faire de même, mais je crois que c'est peine perdue. Le brunet prend le bras de Marianna et Aérith me sourit doucement avant de caresser le dos de ma belle.

- Prête? Demande Zack.

- Non. Murmure ma rouquine.

- Nous sommes désolés, dit la brunette, mais ce sont les règles.

- Je sais.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je voudrais la serrer dans mes bras et sécher ses pleurs, mais ça m'est impossible.

Je plonge une dernière fois dans la forêt étincelante de vert et d'or puis ils disparaissent.

Mes genoux se dérobent sous moi.

Tu as tort, tu es bien plus forte que moi.

**Xx Fin du Chapitre xX**

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

J'ai beaucoup aimé faire ce chapitre mais c'est avec un plaisir non feint que je vais retourner dans la tête d'une fille aux allusions baveuses. Dans ma tête, c'est-à-dire. XD Enfin…

Écrivez-moi une belle petite review, sieuplait. XD


	7. Fin par erreur

Allo! Voici le chapitre 7. Je sais que vous avez tous très hâte de lire ma suite alors, sans plus attendre, je réponds aux reviews. XD Surtout que j'ai rien à dire sur ma ô combien palpitante vie…

**Missterre** : Décidément, j'adore ton pseudo, ça fait un jeu de mot. XP Tu vas savoir ce qu'on fait ou plutôt ce que font Vincent et Yuffie ensemble dans le dernier chapitre. Je viens de te donner un gros indice là. XD

**Moonlight **: J'ai fait exprès de rajouter des bouts inédits dans le chapitre de Cloud, pour le rendre plus intéressant. Comme toi tu as pris beaucoup de plaisir à le lire, imagines-tu comment moi j'ai adoré l'écrire?? Franchement, faire une histoire sur plusieurs points de vue est très intéressant, surtout pour l'auteur. XP

**Ninia** : Toi aussi t'aimes les allusions baveuses?? Vive les allusions baveuses, je fais juste ça dans ma journée XP. Tu vas me dire que j'ai pas grand chose à faire et je te dirai pas le contraire parce que c'est vrai. Enfin, tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre-ci. XD

Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture!! XD

**XxxX**

_Tout est écrit dans les sons. Le passé, le présent et le futur de l'homme. Un homme qui ne sait pas entendre ne peut écouter les conseils que la vie nous prodigue à chaque instant. Seul celui qui écoute le bruit du présent peut prendre la décision juste.  
- __Paulo Coelho_

**Chapitre 7  
****Fin par erreur**

Nous apparaissons dans la Rivière de la Vie. Je me serais pétée la tronche si Zack ne m'aurait pas tenu le bras. Je m'essuie du dos de la main mes larmes, mais je ne fais que les étaler encore plus.

Les deux morts se lancent un regard triste et, sans préavis, Zack m'attire doucement dans ses bras musclés. Je me laisse aller, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. J'inspire profondément. Il sent un peu comme Cloud, une légère odeur épicée, mais ce n'est pas Cloud. Je reste un moment contre lui, puis je m'éloigne de lui. Aérith sèche mes larmes de ses longs doigts fins. Le brunet se passe une main dans les cheveux et je souris faiblement.

- Ça n'était pas prévu, soupire Zack.

- Qu'est-ce qui était prévu dans ce cas ? Explosais-je. Que je devienne la psychologue de Cloud pendant un temps et que je retourne tranquillement chez moi ? Vous ne pensiez pas que ça marcherait, avouez-le.

Aérith soupire. Elle et Zack se regardent un instant et Aérith finit par dire :

En fait, nous ne pensions pas que tu pourrais venir ici. Il a fallu que nous utilisions une partie de ton énergie pour te faire traverser de ton monde au notre.

- Il ne fallait pas se tromper parce qu'un bout de ton corps aurait pu rester sur la Terre.

- Vous voulez dire que j'aurais pu devenir amputé des deux jambes ? J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir…

Je fais une grimace et ils sourient. Ils se consultent du regard un instant et ferment les yeux. Un décor arrive, c'est le cas de le dire. Les murs et le sol arrivent de nulle part et s'agrandissent jusqu'à se toucher pour former une pièce. Des escaliers se forment marche par marche, des morceaux de bois jaillissent du sol et se solidifient pour former des bancs inconfortables, des personnes apparaissent. Je reconnais alors où nous sommes : dans mon école. Je jette un regard interrogateur aux deux morts.

- Pourquoi on est ici ?

- Nous voulons te montrer quelque chose, répond simplement Aérith.

Tout est silencieux dans la place. Je regarde les gens et vois qu'ils sont arrêtés en pleine action. Comme pour me contredire, tout se met soudain en mouvement. Une chanson de Good Charlotte (NdA : C'est vraiment ce qui passe à mon école XS) joue à la radio et le brouhaha des élèves se fait assourdissant. Je m'approche de l'un d'eux, un gars boutonneux, et lui passe la main devant les yeux. Il continue à jacasser avec son ami, ne semblant pas me voir.

- Ils ne nous voient pas ? Demandais-je.

- Non, puisque nous ne sommes pas ici.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, disons que par un moyen magique, nous sommes invisibles aux yeux des autres et que nous pouvons traverser l'espace et le temps.

Donc, c'est un peu comme si j'écoutais la télé, sauf que je suis dedans à la place de devant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me monter ?

- Tu vas bien voir, répond mystérieusement Aérith.

J'observe distraitement les personnes, reconnaissant ça et là des visages familiers. Une question me brûle les lèvres. Elle est dans mon esprit depuis trop longtemps pour que je l'ignore.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez choisie, moi ?

Un silence se fait avant qu'Aérith parle :

- Comme tu le sais, les êtres humains ont tous une Rivière de Vie à l'intérieur d'eux.

- Chaque Rivière est unique. Ils peuvent se ressembler, mais une partie est toujours singulière.

- En sondant la Terre lors de notre première visite, nous avons aperçu une énergie semblable à celle de Cloud.

- L'énergie se situait ici, dans cette école, et ce qui va bientôt arriver nous a permis de te découvrir. C'est assez comique en fait.

- Zack ! S'exclame Aérith, outrée.

L'interpellé lui fait un grand sourire innocent.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai.

La brunette lève les yeux en l'air en secouant la tête et en soupirant. Il rit et toute son attention est soudainement rivée dans une direction.

- Ça va bientôt arriver!

Je me tourne vers la direction indiquée et vois… moi. C'est bel et bien moi, marchant à grandes enjambées. J'ai le visage fermé et l'air un peu plus jeune, comme 15-16 ans. J'ai déjà mes cheveux roux qui coulent dans mon dos. Je ressemble vraiment à ça ? Je ne regarde pas où je vais et je sens que ça va m'être fatale. Je fonce dans quelqu'un alors que le couloir est désert. Je lâche mes livres. Je me penche pour les ramasser, mais un ricanement m'arrête.

Ah oui! Maintenant, je me rappelle… Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres tandis que je regarde la scène. La moi plus jeune relève la tête et croise le regard ricaneur de l'autre personne, un garçon qui me dépasse d'au moins une tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Demandais-je.

- Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas, hein ? Fait l'autre.

Il n'est pas laid, cheveux châtains et yeux bruns, mais quelque chose dans son regard me répulse. Puis, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand alors que je le reconnais.

- Toi !

- Enfin, il était temps.

Un sourire machiavélique apparaît sur ses lèvres et il m'empoigne le bras. Je me déprends d'un geste brusque.

- Ne me touche pas, sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas appeler à l'aide, comme la dernière fois?

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un nous observe. Je me rappelle que c'est l'heure du dîner (NdA : Ou déjeuner pour un bord de l'océan).

- Sinon, tu vas le regretter.

En me rapprochant de mon Mini-moi, je vois mes yeux s'assombrir lentement pour devenir presque noirs. C'est un avertissement que le blond ne voit pas, trop sûr de lui.

- Oh ! Non, je crois pas.

- Moi oui.

D'un coup de paume bien placé, je lui casse le nez. Il le cache de ses mains, mais du sang s'écoule d'entre ses doigts. Il me regarde avec de gros yeux.

- Mais t'es folle! S'exclame-t-il.

Je souris d'un air sombre.

- Merci.

Il me lance un dernier regard apeuré et se sauve dans l'escalier, le nez toujours en sang.

- Bien joué, dit Zack, à côté de moi.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demande Aérith.

Je regarde Mini-moi ramasser ses livres et s'en aller, le visage redevenu fermé comme une huître.

- Lui et ses amis ont tué mon chien quand j'étais jeune.

Il reste des gouttes de sang à terre.

- Ho, souffle le brun, nous ne savions pas. Ça explique beaucoup de choses.

- Ça fait longtemps maintenant, assurais-je. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez montré ça?

- Eh bien, comme tu nous l'as demandée, dit Zack, on voulait te montrer pourquoi on t'a choisie.

- Bien sûr, nous avons constaté que la Rivière de Vie en toi est presque identique à celle de Cloud, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre…

- Il y a en toi une force inestimable.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demandais-je.

- Que tu as un sale caractère, dit le brunet.

Aérith roule des yeux, exaspérée, et je souris. Ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment descriptible. C'est une force qui émane de toi, un peu comme une aura.

Je hoche la tête. Bon Dieu, Cloud déteint sur moi. Humph. Une boule se forme dans mon plexus. J'en ai marre. Je veux que ça se termine.

- Alors, je crois que c'est l'heure d'y aller.

Le décor autour de nous change pour redevenir le néant, dans la Rivière de la Vie. Un couteau apparaît dans la main d'Aérith. Je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Um… Il faut couper une de tes manches. C'est pour le rituel.

C'est donc pour ça que j'avais une blessure au bras quand je suis arrivée ici.

- Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? Demandais-je, ne faisant pas référence au couteau.

- Est-ce que tu as eu mal la première fois ? Demande en retour Zack.

Je grimace. Je me rappelle très bien la sensation de crochets se fichant dans ma peau. Je tends mon bras gauche et la belle brunette me coupe délicatement la manche à partir de l'épaule.

- Commençons, dit tristement Zack.

Le couteau et la manche disparaissent sans un bruit des mains d'Aérith et elle prend la main de Zack. Elle commence à réciter des paroles qui ressemble à du latin, sûrement le langage des Cetras. Sa voix est profonde, chantante, et semble provenir de partout à la fois. Au bout d'une minute, de la sueur commence à perler sur son front plissé par la concentration. Je comprends pourquoi elle tient la main de Zack, il lui donne de la force.

Au début, je ne sens rien. Puis, je sens un pouvoir inconnu tourbillonner et fondre sur moi. Il s'engouffre dans moi et ma coupure sur ma joue se rouvre dans une déchirure atroce. Un filet de sang chaud coule sur mon visage et quelques gouttes atteignent mes lèvres. Sans m'en rendre compte, je passe ma langue dessus, trop concentrée sur l'énergie qui, peu à peu, m'envahit. Il parcourt mon corps et atteint mon bras dénudé. La voix d'Aérith se fait plus persistante et, sous mes yeux, mes cicatrices éclatent et du sang jaillit. Bordel, ça fait un mal de chien.

Zack commence à tanguer sur ses jambes et il se raccroche au bras d'Aérith qui est toujours campée fermement sur ses jambes. La douleur dans mon bras se fait de plus en plus intense. Alors que la voix d'Aérith est à son apogée, elle se tait brusquement. L'entité s'échappe de mon corps et je chancelle, soudainement épuisée.

Zack n'est pas mieux que moi, il manque tomber mais Aérith le retient. Elle met une main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement du pouce, et ils se fixent du regard pendant un bon moment. Ils communiquent par télépathie. Finalement, ils se retournent vers moi, la force de Zack retrouvée. Leur mine est extrêmement grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je. Pourquoi tu n'as pas fini le rituel, Aérith ?

- Il y a un os, répondit à sa place Zack. Quelque chose n'est pas à sa place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Nous allons te le montrer, tu vas mieux comprendre.

Aussitôt, le décor se bouscule autour de nous et nous nous retrouvons devant ma maison, chez moi, sur la Terre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là?

- Viens, fait Aérith en me prenant gentiment le bras.

Nous avançons dans l'allée bordée de fleurs. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, une question m'effleure l'esprit. Comment on fait pour entrer ? Comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, Zack traverse la porte. Littéralement, il passe au travers. Aérith m'entraîne à sa suite et je n'ai pas le temps de dire Ouf ! que nous voilà dans la maison. Le brunet est déjà dans la cuisine. C'est l'heure du dîner (NdA : Toujours déjeuner pour les Français). Ma famille et moi sommes tranquillement en train de manger en discutant de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Ça ne doit pas faire longtemps, je suis pareille que maintenant.

- Quand sommes-nous ? Demandais-je.

- Maintenant.

Je me tourne brusquement vers eux. C'est fou ce qu'un simple mot peut engendrer comme questions.

- Quoi? !? Comment ça ?

Zack lance un regard incertain à Aérith.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Présentement, tu es avec nous, mais tu es aussi sur la Terre, là, avec ta famille. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer…

- …C'est un paradoxe, marmonnais-je.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains, cherchant à me concentrer sur quelque chose. C'est bizarre, c'est peut-être dû à un jeu de lumières, mais on dirait que les minuscules billes bleues à l'intérieur de ma bague luisent légèrement. Enfin…

- Est-ce que ça bouleverse les éléments ?

- Pas que nous sachions.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Ça veut dire…Ça veut dire que…

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Eh bien…tout! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer ça ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un mouvement attire mon attention. Je cligne des paupières et secoue la tête pour m'assurer que je vois bien. Oui, oui, c'est bien ça. Ma bague bouge! En fait, le contenu de ma bague bouge sur un axe et brille doucement, comme formant une drôle de danse.

- Peut-être que c'est à cause de ça.

J'enlève ma bague de mon doigt et la tends à Aérith. Elle et Zack l'examinent et dialoguent mentalement pendant un bon moment.

- C'est un très vieux joyau, explique finalement Zack. Il semble receler de nombreux pouvoirs.

- C'est sûrement ça qui a réalisé le paradoxe, termine Aérith.

Il me redonne ma bague et je caresse doucement la pierre de l'index.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, finalement ?

Ils se consultent longuement du regard et un sourire illumine le beau visage de Zack.

- Ça veut dire que tu vas rejoindre Cloud.

- Une petite minute! Pour ça, tu vas devoir beaucoup souffrir. Si tu veux que ça réussisse, je vais avoir besoin d'une grande quantité de ton énergie.

Ça fait déjà un bon bout de temps que la douleur a emplit mon corps. Tout mon corps m'élance et je n'ai presque plus la force de grimacer. Mais, dites-moi franchement, qu'est-ce que la douleur physique face à la douleur psychologique?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

**XxxX**

Qui est cette jeune femme à l'allure décidée qui boitille dans la rue en ne regardant pas où elle va? Je ne la reconnais pas. Elle est vêtue d'un gilet noir et d'un pantalon noir – mon gilet et mon pantalon -, ses cheveux roux voletant au gré de ses mouvements, elle pourrait très bien passer pour moi.

Mais ça ne peut pas être moi. Ça ne peut pas être moi, cette flamboyante jeune femme qui s'arrête, respire un bon coup, et poursuit son chemin. Elle me ressemble, c'est vrai. Elle a la même démarche. Elle va même jusqu'à chanter un petit air idiot que je connais bien malgré sa douleur apparente. Mais il est impossible que ce soit moi. Jamais je n'aurais cette assurance.

La jeune femme qui n'est pas moi continue de boitiller. Trébuche sur un trottoir. Fait des moulinets désespérés pour garder son équilibre. Tombe. Se relève aussitôt. Jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un a été témoin de cette colossale maladresse.

Tout compte fait, c'est bien moi, la jeune femme en question. Putain, comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus. Déjà que j'ai mal partout et que je me suis découvert de nouveaux muscles. Je suis tellement épuisée… Allez, Marie, il reste plus beaucoup de chemin à faire. Peut-être que si je m'étais pas trompé deux fois aussi… Ah! Arrachez-moi mes bras, mes jambes, j'aurai toujours mon insupportable sens de l'humour avec moi.

Avançant sans trop regarder où je vais, je fonce dans une clôture. Peut pas te tasser toi? Heureusement, j'aperçois le Septième Ciel. Soudain remplie d'une énergie nouvelle, je pique une marche rapide vers le bar. Sauf que je ne suis plus trop assurée sur mes jambes. Je trébuche et m'affale par terre. Ça fait trop mal! Je tente de me relever, mais l'énergie qui m'a enivrée a bien vite disparue.

Je vais mourir là, à quelques mètres de mon amour, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive avant demain matin.

- Marianna !

Des pas accourent vers moi. Quelqu'un me retourne sur le dos. Yuffie est au-dessus de moi, la mine effarée. Elle lance un regard à quelqu'un et Vincent apparaît à côté d'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Demande la belle brunette.

Sans un mot, Vincent me prend dans ses bras. Je mets difficilement mes bras autour de son cou.

- Il faut que… Cloud, murmurais-je.

Un voile noire obscurcit ma vision et je m'évanouis.

**XxxX**

Des voix chuchotent autour de moi. Je suis sur un truc très confortable et je suis bien là, dans la douceur des draps.

- Elle va bien maintenant, elle se repose. Merci pour la matéria, Yuffie.

- Tu es sûre?

- Mais oui. Elle est plus forte qu'il n'y paraît.

Merci, je prends ça comme un compliment.

- Bon, eh bien, on vous laisse.

Des pas s'éloignent et j'entends une porte de refermer puis un soupir. Le lit s'affaisse et une main chaude caresse doucement ma joue. Elle s'égare un moment dans ma chevelure avant que deux bras puissants ne m'attirent sur un torse musclé. Ma tête repose sur sa poitrine et la main est maintenant sur ma nuque.

Les yeux toujours fermés, je bouge lentement ma main pour tracer les abdominaux saillants sous la peau de velours avant de remonter jusqu'au cou pour la nicher dans les doux cheveux. Cloud pousse un léger soupire de contentement et je relève la tête vers la sienne en ouvrant les yeux. Il me sourit et ses yeux semblent briller de milles feux. Il m'embrasse sur le front, puis sur les tempes, les pommettes, les joues, le nez avant de capturer mes lèvres pour un long et tendre baiser, le dernier me semblant bien loin. Nos langues se touchent dans une danse enfiévrée. Finalement, je me détache de ses douces et pleines lèvres, manquant d'oxygène.

- J'ai cru te perdre pour toujours, murmure-t-il.

- J'ai tellement eu peur moi aussi. Tout était si étrange sans toi.

Il hésite à me demander quelque chose. Je vois très bien où il veut en venir.

- Tu veux savoir qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Demandais-je.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non, non.

Je m'installe confortablement dans le lit. Je relate donc ce qui m'est arrivée depuis que nous avons été séparés. J'essaye de n'omettre aucun détail. J'essaye, j'ai bien dit. À la mention de la bague, elle se met doucement à luire. Cloud sourit.

- Le vendeur m'avait bien dit qu'elle était magique.

- N'empêche, ses pouvoirs sont encore flous. Je ne comprends pas trop comment elle a pu faire un double de moi. Peut-être qu'elle réalise le désir le plus cher du porteur (NdA : De l'anneau lol XD).

- Um…rêvasse Cloud. Deux Marianna…

J'éclate de rire. Il me regarde un moment avant de sourire à son tour.

- Non, une seule me suffit amplement.

Il me renverse dans le lit et met ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Je le tire vers moi et il tombe sur moi, mais ça ne me fait pas mal. Malgré mes dires, il n'est pas si lourd que ça, mon beau blond. J'enlace sa taille de mes bras et le serre fort contre moi. Sa tête se niche dans mon cou et ses mains se promènent sur mon corps. Je m'aperçois que je ne suis qu'en soutien-gorge et en culotte. Enfin, je m'en fous un peu, à vrai dire.

Ses mains effleurent doucement du bout des doigts mes clavicules avant de passer sur mes épaules et de descendre le long de mes bras pour caresser mes flancs et s'installer sur mes hanches. Quant à mes mains, je les promène sur le dos de Cloud, lui prodiguant de douces caresses. Je sens sa cage thoracique se soulever et s'abaisser sur la mienne, les mouvements devenant de plus en plus rapides.

- Dis-moi, Cloud, comment tu as fais pour me guérir ?

Il se redresse sur un coude.

- En fait, c'est grâce à Yuffie. Elle a sortit une matéria de soins à temps. Mais je ne sais pas si tu as vu, il te manque un truc.

J'agite mes orteils pour voir s'il ne m'en manque pas. Ils sont tous à l'appel. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer ? Cloud flatte doucement mon bras gauche et j'aperçois ce qui me manque. Mon bras est immaculé, sans plus aucunes cicatrices. Je passe un doigt dessus et esquive un sourire.

- C'est dommage quand même. Ça me rappelait ce que je ne dois plus faire.

Mon beau blond me regarde un instant, incertain, et je profite de son inattention pour le renverser dans le lit. Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui et souris avant de me pencher vers lui. Mon regard plonge dans le sien, immense ciel d'azur. J'observe un moment les pupilles se contracter et se dilater, la couleur des yeux s'assombrissant légèrement. Mon sourire s'élargissant, je niche ma tête dans son cou et embrasse sa carotide. Je suçote et mordille son cou doucement, mais suffisamment pour qu'il pousse des gémissements qui sont si doux à mon oreille.

Je remonte ainsi son cou, puis sa mâchoire, laissant une traînée humide et brûlante. Il prend possession de mes lèvres et sa langue glisse entre mes dents pour venir caresser la mienne. Ses mains montent et descendent le long de mes côtes et de mes hanches, puis soudain elles remontent et je sens leur contact chaud sur mes seins. J'ai un mouvement de recul et Cloud enlève tout de suite ses mains. Quelle conne ! Il a 6 ans de différence avec moi. C'est sûr, il a déjà couché avec des filles.

- Désolé, dis-je. C'est juste la surprise.

- Non, non, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. C'est juste que tu es tellement belle…

Je rougis mais un sourire naît sur mes lèvres.

- C'est sûr que je ne suis pas aussi sexy que toi.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et il se redresse sur les coudes. Une veine apparaît le long de ses bras musclés. J'ai toujours adoré ça, surtout sur lui. Alors que je m'apprête à l'embrasser, il change nos positions, lui se retrouvant encore une fois sur moi. Il me caresse doucement la joue.

- Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on s'est trouvés dans cette position?

- Oui, tu riais de ma gueule.

Ça le fait rire et ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué…

Je l'embrasse en le serrant contre moi. Seul le bruit de nos soupirs et gémissements dérange le silence électrisant qui s'est installé.

- On devrait peut-être aller avertir les autres, chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres entre deux baisers.

Un instant plus tard, je commence à me dégager de son étreinte, mais il me retient par la taille et m'embrasse dans le cou.

-Plus tard.

**Xx Fin du Chapitre xX**

Je suis vraiment trop fière de ma fin. Vraiment, j'ai adoré faire ce bout-là. XD On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Enfin, épilogue au prochain chapitre. Déjà… : ( On dirait que c'est seulement hier que j'ai maladroitement tapé le premier chapitre.

Une p'tite review m'aiderait beaucoup pour finir cette fic en beauté, sieuplait. XD


	8. C'est pour toi, Cloud

Boo! Voici enfin venu le dernier (Bouuhhh!!) chapitre de cette fic. Je sais, je suis en retard, mais disons que j'ai eu quelques complications dans ma vie. Ma cousine est morte récemment (dimanche dernier) et ça été les funérailles aujourd'hui. XS

Enfin, j'ai eu des problèmes pour ce chapitre, la concordance de certains trucs et tout et tout. Si il y a des bouts qui marchent pas, m'en voulez pas, j'ai vraiment fait mon possible. XD

Réponse aux reviews (plutôt à la seule review anonyme lol) :

**Moonlight** : Merci pour ta review! Um, c'est pas mon amant, pas dans le chapitre 7 entoucas. XD Oui, j'adore faire des p'tites chicanes de couple qui se finisse par une belle réconciliation. Pas nécessairement sexuelle, hein! Lol XD Pour le mariage, il est pas encore en vue, mais je pense que tu vas bien aimer ce chapitre. Enfin, je l'espère. XP

Read and Enjoy!

**XxxX**

_Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,__  
Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières  
Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux.  
- Charles Baudelaire, Les fleurs du mal._

**Chapitre 8 et/ou Épilogue****  
Pour toi, mon cher Cloud**

- Chut! Pas si fort, tu vas les réveiller, chuchote une voix enfantine.

- Mais c'est toi qui parle trop fort, répond une autre petite voix.

- Tu vas te taire? … Bon, tu as réveillé Marianna.

Lentement, j'ouvre mes yeux et vois deux têtes brunes, une ayant les cheveux plus longs que l'autre, me regarder avec des mines penaudes.

- Désolé, on voulait pas te déranger. On voulait juste voir si vous étiez levés

Denzel me lance un sourire gêné et sort, suivi de près par Marlène qui referme la porte derrière elle.

- Trop turbulants, ces jeunes, marmonnais-je en me recollant contre Cloud qui m'enserre d'un de ses bras.

- Tu comprends maintenant ma tactique, dit-il, les yeux toujours clos.

Je ris d'une voix ensommeillée. Sa main se perd sur ma hanche et mon flanc.

- On est le combien aujourd'hui?

- Um… Le 19 août.

Comme je suis arrivée dans ce monde au mois de juin – drôle de décalage horaire -, ça fait plus de deux mois que je suis avec mon beau Cloud. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, vous devinerez bien pourquoi.

- J'ai une livraison à faire à Kalm aujourd'hui.

Je lâche un grognement et dépose un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Il se tourne et niche paresseusement sa tête dans mon cou, me serrant contre lui. Je souris, mais me dégage doucement de ses bras. Je me lève et prends un pantalon à terre. Me retournant, je vois Cloud qui se redresse. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et rejette les couvertures. Son corps m'apparaît dans toute sa beauté, nu. Je le trouve toujours aussi magnifiquement bien fait.

- Je n'ai pas eu mon baiser du matin, chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Désolée…

J'appui mes lèvres contre les siennes pour un tendre baiser. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et nous fait basculer sur le lit. J'éclate de rire et il m'embrasse encore, ses mains se baladant dans mon dos. Elles effleurent doucement mes fesses avant de remonter dans le creux de mes reins. De douces embrassades plus tard, je me lève à regret de sur lui. Il fait de même et, s'étirant, se dirige vers la salle de bains.

- Tu viens ? Demande-t-il en se retournant.

Je sors de la contemplation de son dos musclé et de ses fesses fermes. Nous prenons notre douche ensemble. Après, il me quitte devant la porte d'entrée sur un baiser. C'est seulement à ce moment que je frotte mes mains ensemble avec un sourire machiavélique et un petit rire sadique. (NdA :Je l'avoue, j'aime bien faire ça XD)

**XxxX**

Je riais tout à l'heure, mais en fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Pendant toute la journée, j'aide Tifa à concevoir la nourriture pour ce soir. Elle est pas si méchante que ça, Tifa, c'est juste que j'avais peur qu'elle ne me vole Cloud. Elle ne fait plus de gestes déplacés. Depuis quelques semaines, je l'apprécie de plus en plus. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon beau blond s'offusquait de mon attitude envers elle. Elle est vraiment gentille et douce. Enfin, là, je m'égare.

Saviez-vous qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui connaît Cloud et qui l'apprécie ? Une foule de gens vient nous aider à décorer le bar. Les membres d'AVALANCHE arrivent un par un. Bizarrement, Vincent et Yuffie arrivent presque en même temps. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est plus un mystère pour personne, enfin, pour moi.

Cloud m'appelle avant de rentrer. Oui, il répond de nouveau au téléphone, si vous voulez savoir.

- Salut, ma belle.

- Allo toi! Ça s'est bien passé, tes livraisons ?

J'entends distinctement son grognement.

- On m'a refilé une mauvaise adresse. Ça m'a prit deux heures avant de trouver la bonne. Enfin, j'arrive bientôt. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Rien, à part de ton corps.

Il rit.

- À tout de suite.

- À tout de suite, mon cher.

Je raccroche et file en bas.

- Il arrive ! Criais-je.

Tifa lâche un juron digne de Cid. Justement, ce dernier aussi chante un chapelet d'injures.

- On est pas prêts ! S'exclame Yuffie.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est la même galère.

- Je vais aller l'occuper un peu.

Je me faufile entre les personnes en effervescence et sors dehors. La chaleur est écrasante. Je contemple la statue d'ange au-dessus de moi. Elle me fascine. Je l'observe tout à loisir jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de moteur m'emplisse les oreilles. Me retournant, j'aperçois Cloud qui arrête Fenrir.

Je lui souris et le rejoins. Il débarque de la moto en enlevant ses lunettes. Il me fait un de ces sourires magnifiques dont lui seul à le secret et je vais dans ses bras. Ses mains descendent jusqu'au creux de mes reins où elles se nichent.

- Tu m'as manquée, mon beau.

Il me caresse la joue de ses lèvres et dépose un baiser dessus. Il me sourit tendrement.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. (Son sourire disparaît et il fronce les sourcils.) D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avec moi.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai aidé Tifa à cuisiner aujourd'hui.

-Tu veux dire qu'on va manger quelque chose de comestible ce soir ? Demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils, plein d'espoir.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dis pas ça, elle fait de merveilleux desserts.

- Je sais. (Il sourit.) Il y a deux mois, tu n'aurais dit ça.

- On change en deux mois.

Il acquiesce. Il recule un peu et me détaille soudainement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je, gênée.

Son regard azur accroche le mien et un sourire coquin étire ses lèvres pleines.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu es très belle aujourd'hui ?

Je ris. En cette journée étouffante, j'ai simplement mis un short noir et un dos-nu de la même couleur.

- Non, tu me l'as pas dit.

Il me caresse la joue et son regard céruléen plonge dans le mien.

- Tu es très belle aujourd'hui, ma chérie.

Je souris et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bon, tu viens ? Demandais-je joyeusement.

J'ouvre la porte et pénètre dans le bar. Tout est sombre là-dedans. De mémoire, je m'appuie au mur, juste à côté de l'interrupteur.

- Où sont Tifa et Denzel ? Demande Cloud, dans le cadre de porte.

- J'en sais rien. Je suis sortie un peu. Tu peux ouvrir la lumière ?

D'un geste rapide, il appuie sur l'interrupteur.

- SURPRISE !!

Il sursaute et ouvre de grands yeux. Tout le monde s'esclaffe devant son expression. Denzel et Marlène sautent dessus et l'entourent de leurs petits bras.

La salle est décorée de ballons de toutes les couleurs avec des guirlandes et tout le tralala et une grosse pancarte est accrochée à un mur où il est marqué en lettres enfantines « Bonne Fête Cloud! » . Disons qu'on s'y ai mit à cœur joie.

- Bonne fête, Cloud, s'exclame Yuffie.

Il nous regarde, surpris.

- Ne me dis que tu avais oublié ta propre fête ? Demande Barret.

Le blondinet se gratte la nique, embarrassé.

- Euh…c'est que…

Tifa se cache les yeux de la main en secouant la tête.

- C'est pas vrai…

- C'est sûr qu'avec ta petite rouquine, ça doit être ta fête à chaque jour, sourit Cid en me lançant un clin d'œil.

- Cid!

**XxxX**

- Avoue quand même que tu t'en doutais un peu.

Nous venons de terminer de manger et, le ventre plein, nous jasons librement. Cloud a passé un bras autour de mes épaules et me serre contre lui.

- À vrai dire, un peu. Tu te souviens quand j'ai surpris une conversation entre toi et Tifa l'autre jour ?

- Oui, ris-je, on parlait de qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire à manger pour ta fête.

- Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez faire quelque chose de spécial pour Denzel.

- En fait, ça m'a surprise que tu aies gobé ça.

- J'étais fatigué ce jour-là.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

Il penche la tête vers la mienne et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire.

- T'as pas une petite idée ?

Je fais la moue et secoue la tête.

- Non, j'ai aucune idée.

Il rit.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te le montrer, ce soir.

Je sépare la distance entre nos lèvres et l'embrasse doucement. Il appuie sa main inutilisée contre ma nuque et le baiser devient rapidement plus passionné. Des sifflements fusent et on se sépare.

- Vous allez pas faire ça à chaque fois qu'on va s'embrasser ? Demande Cloud.

- Disons que c'est surprenant, dit Yuffie.

- Tu veux que je dise quelque chose de vraiment surprenant ? Demandais-je avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Euh… Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Je ris sous cape et Cloud sourit.

- Ils ne se l'avoueront jamais, souffle-t-il.

**XxxX**

Mot angoissant pour tout mon être : cadeaux. Mon chéri a déjà reçu pleins de cadeaux, dont une materia de foudre et une autre de glace et un ensemble pour nettoyer ses épées. Le dernier et non le moindre, enfin je l'espère, est le mien. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il l'aime. J'ai tellement eu de la difficulté à le trouver.

Cloud déballe mon cadeau et ouvre la petite boîte. Une simple chaîne émaillée d'azur trône au milieu, dans un écrin de velours. Il la regarde, interdit, et je me tortille sur ma chaise.

- Um… Si tu l'aimes pas, on peut toujours aller l'échanger.

Mes paroles semblent le faire sortir de sa rêverie et il me regarde avec de gros yeux.

- Tu plaisantes ? Elle est sublime, je l'adore.

Je souris, soulagée. Il attache la chaîne à son cou et elle semble briller contre sa peau doucement dorée.

- Wow, elle te va super bien, commente Tifa.

- Je savais pas que tu avais si bon goût, me dit Yuffie.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, souris-je.

Cloud dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Merci.

**XxxX**

- Non, non et non.

- Allez, je t'en prie…

- Non, je ne danse pas.

- Hooo, pourquoi ? Cloud, en tant que fêté, tu dois donner l'exemple.

- J'ai deux pieds gauches quand je danse.

- Et moi j'ai deux pieds droits. On va s'arranger avec ça.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il finit par se lever.

- D'accord, mais si je te marche sur les pieds, tu es prévenue.

Je souris. Je l'entraîne jusqu'à l'aire dégagée pour danser et j'entoure son cou de mes bras alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de ma taille. La musique est douce, relaxante, faite pour un slow.

Plusieurs couplent dansent déjà et nous nous calquons à leur rythme. Après quelques minutes, Cloud m'écrase un pied.

- Ouch !

- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il.

La douleur passée, je lui lance un regard entendu.

- T'as juste à trouver un moyen pour te faire pardonner.

Il sourit et appuie ses lèvres pleines contre les miennes pour un long baiser. C'est à mon tour de sourire.

- Finalement, ça ne me dérange pas, me faire écraser les pieds.

Il éclate de rire et m'embrasse encore. Ses mains remontent sur mon dos nu et le caressent. Des rires se font entendre du côté de Cid et Barret. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ils n'ont pas fini, eux ? Grogne mon blond.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la referme, voyant quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

- Tu vois ce que je vois ? Chuchotais-je.

Cloud tourne la tête dans la direction indiquée. Vincent a ôté sa cape. Elle ne cache plus rien et il est très sexy. Son pantalon de cuir le sied parfaitement et sa chemise noire moule son torse musclé, laissant entièrement place à l'imagination.

Il se dirige vers Yuffie et Tifa qui discutent ensemble et dit quelque chose à Yuffie. Cette dernière sourit en hochant la tête et il l'amène sur la piste de danse. Elle met sa main sur son épaule et l'autre dans celle de Vincent tandis qu'il met sa griffe sur sa taille.

- Il était temps.

- Peut-être que ça va se conclure, dit Cloud.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et nous échangeons un sourire complice. Il me fixe de ses superbes yeux azurs et je me noie dedans. Je pourrais m'y plonger pendant des heures sans m'en lasser. Après un moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demande le beau blond.

- Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais des yeux superbes.

Il me fait un sourire en coin.

- Merci, mais c'est la mako.

- N'empêche, ils sont magnifiques quand même.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse légèrement. J'appuie ma joue contre son torse et il me serre dans ses bras. Je regarde maintenant dans la direction de Yuffie et Vincent. Ils sont beaux ensemble. Ils se regardent dans les yeux et, pour une fois, Yuffie est calme. Vincent se penche soudainement et embrasse la brunette.

- Enfin! M'exclamais-je.

Quelques personnes applaudissent à tout rompre et ils se séparent, gênés.

- Vous avez pas fini? Grommelle Yuffie.

Cloud et moi, on se regarde et éclate de rire.

- Je les ai vus, l'autre jour, avoue-t-il.

Je fais la moue.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?

- C'était un secret. Et puis, j'étais sûr qu'ils allaient se faire voir un jour ou l'autre.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas trop discrets. Mais pourquoi ils le seraient, d'ailleurs?

Il sourit. Ses yeux brillent un moment et je plonge dedans. Son collier étincelle soudain, dû à la lumière. Enfin, je crois. Une idée germant dans mon esprit, je demande :

- Il était comment, le vendeur qui t'a vendu ma bague ?

Il fronce un instant les sourcils, se remémorant.

- Il était… petit, assez gros, avait des cheveux gris, des lunettes bizarres…

- Une moustache de travers et fonçait sur les gens pour débiter son texte répété 5 millions de fois.

- Exactement ! Tu as été à la même boutique ?

- Faut croire que oui.

Je ris.

- Je crois pas que ça soit une coïncidence, ajoutais-je.

- Moi non plus.

Nous continuons lentement à danser. Tiens, ça fait un bout qu'il ne m'a pas écrasé les pieds.

- Ouch!

J'ai parlé trop vite.

**XxxX**

- Je suis réellement fière de toi. Buvons à ta bravoure.

Yuffie éclate de rire. Nous tintons nos verres ensemble et avalons cul sec le liquide incolore. J'avale de travers. Je tousse un peu de façon aiguë. Ça redouble les rires de Yuffie et elle manque recracher par les narines la boisson. Je ris à travers les larmes qui me sont montées aux yeux. Nous nous affalons sur notre chaise, secouées de rire.

- C'est pas bon … la vodka … pour toi, réussit à articuler la brunette.

- Et toi … il ne faut pas rire … en buvant.

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, nous parvenons à nous ressaisir. Je crois bien que je peux remplir mon shooter avec les larmes de rire que j'ai versées. Je crois aussi que je suis fatiguée. Il est où, mon beau Cloud? Je l'aperçois en grande discussion avec Tifa et Vincent. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui et Tifa qui alimentent la conversation, Vincent préfère dévorer des yeux Yuffie.

- Tu sais qui te regarde ?

Elle rougit et je ris un peu.

- Je préférerais qu'on change de sujet, marmonne-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es gênée de parler de ta relation avec le beau Vincent?

- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que… (Elle se rassied comme il faut sur sa chaise.) Même à moi, ça me paraît encore bizarre. Tu sais, ça faisait des mois que je rêvais de ça. L'insaisissable Vincent Valentine me faisant la cour.

Barret, qui passait à côté de nous, se met soudainement à rire de façon incontrôlable.

- Excusez-moi, image mentale, grommelle-t-il entre deux rires.

C'est vrai que d'imaginer Vincent en bas d'un balcon chantant des petites chansons à Yuffie perchée sur le balcon est assez traumatisant et hilarant. J'éclate de rire. La brunette nous regarde tous les deux et finit par rire à son tour. Notre hilarité emplit la salle et de nombreuses têtes se tournent vers nous. Pliée de rire, je tape du poing sur la table. Imaginez Vincent, avec des collants blancs et une chemise bouffante avec pleins de dentelle, chanter d'une voix aiguë des chansons d'amours à une Yuffie ayant de longs cheveux et qui bat des paupières de façon répétée. (NdA : Si ça vous fait pas rire, je suis désolée de ce passage minable, mais moi c'est pas de ma faute, je suis réellement fatiguée.)

Comme par hasard, Vincent arrive proche de nous et ne semble pas content.

- Je suis désolée Vincent … c'est que j'ai eu… une image mentale atroce… parvient à dire Barret.

Ce n'est qu'après cinq bonnes minutes que nos rires s'éteindent. Les autres retournent à leur occupation, mais Cloud reste à côté de moi. Il me chuchote un truc à l'oreille et je me lève.

- Bon, je crois qu'on va aller se coucher, Yuffie. Tu vas pouvoir danser tout à loisir avec Vincent.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, dis-je en même temps que Cloud.

Je lui souris et m'éloigne avec mon beau blond. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, je lui demande :

- Qu'est-ce que Tifa t'a dit ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mit un cadeau de sa part dans notre chambre.

- C'est quoi ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- J'en sais rien. Mais d'après la tête qu'elle faisait, c'est un cadeau pour deux.

Je ris. Je vois le genre. Nous pénétrons dans la chambre et je referme la porte derrière nous. Une petite boîte emballée soigneusement trône sur le lit et Cloud le prend. Il le déballe et voit ce que c'est. Comme il est dos à moi, je vais vers lui pour voir de quoi il s'agit.

C'est une bouteille qui contient un liquide noir comme du goudron et qui a la même texture. Sur l'étiquette, on voit explicitement un homme couché sur une femme qui a la tête rejetée vers l'arrière. Il est inscrit : « Peinture de corps chocolatée ». J'éclate de rire. Au contraire, Cloud semble traumatisé.

- Comment peut-elle nous faire des cadeaux comme ça ? On ne fait jamais de tapage pourtant.

Je m'assieds sur le lit pour rire tout à mon aise. Il s'installe près de moi.

- Arrête de rire, c'est vrai ce que je dis. Tu devrais t'inquiéter plutôt. Après tout, c'est prouvé que ce sont les femmes qui crient le plus.

Je le regarde et un sourire taquin effleure mes lèvres.

- Je suis pas sûre moi. Ça dépend des fois.

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et se laisse tomber sur le dos. J'en profite pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Je dépose une pluie de baisers dans son cou.

- Tu n'étais pas supposé me montrer quelque chose ce soir, mon cher ?

Il rit et un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres pleines.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé te montrer ?

- Eh bien, tu sais, ça commence par faire et ça finit par l'amour.

Il fronce les sourcils, faussement pensif.

- Um… je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Je crois qu'il faut que tu me fasses un dessin.

Je souris, victorieuse.

- Justement, on a de la peinture !!

**Xx Fin xX**

Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une belle fin. J'ai eu beaucoup de fous rire en l'écrivant. Vous savez, la peinture corporelle, c'est vraiment un cadeau. Ma sœur en a donné à mes…parents!! Eurk! Mais, une chance, la bouteille est toujours pleine. Dans ma fic, je crois qu'elle le sera pas longtemps. XD lol Quelle petite cochonne je suis. Au moins, je l'avoue. Lol Um, um… est-ce que j'ai dit que je suis fatiguée?

Pour finir, je vous remercie tous pour m'avoir suivie dans ma fic, soit en m'écrivant une review ou soit en ayant simplement ajouté un hit à mon compte. Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que des personnes aiment le travail que je fais et ça m'encourage à continuer. XP

Je vous dis à la prochaine!!

Kalisca, xxx.


End file.
